Set Fire to the World
by C.Daiber
Summary: Evelyn and her friends are just trying to survive their last year of high school. That is until the Nations came into their lives via Evelyn. Now people are trying to kill them and discoveries are made that could kill them and the Nations, again. Now being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Set Fire to the World**

"_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all."  
>-Emily Dickinson <em>

**Chapter One:**

Evelyn Spears hated flying. Well…not entirely. Let us try this again.

Evelyn Spears needed to have control. Hence why flying first class, thanks to her well renowned archeologist father, over the Atlantic ocean with a bratty ten year old constantly kicking her seat with no regards on her mental well being would be stressful to the seventeen year old brunette. She loved to travel to different places, she also loved to visit her grandparents and her aunts and uncles from her mother's side of the family up in Northern Ireland and Scotland, but unable to control the plane was a stressor that the teenager had to deal with. Every time she stepped onto a plane.

The damn kid wouldn't stop kicking her seat. On top of that the kid had an obnoxious laugh that sounded like nails on a chalk board that even _Fall Out Boy_ on full blast could block out the noise. Sitting up she leaned over the seat to glare down at the annoying brat and whispered "Listen here you little brat, you kick my seat one more fucking time and I will shove you into the overhead compartment and leave you there to rot. Do you understand me?" the boy stared at her hearing the menace in her voice and the pure anger in her sky blue eyes, but couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Qu'avez-vous dit mademoiselle?" the kid asked.

Evelyn resisted the urge to groan in frustration and repeated what she said in French so the brat could understand the threat of kicking her seat once more. The kid paled and nodded quickly. Turning around she sat down in her seat and rubbed her strained eyes.

"A little harsh on the kid." Jonathan Spears, said well renowned archeologist, said not looking up from the tube scroll that a crazy Chinese lady from Beijing had given to Evelyn before shoving her into the line for first class boarding and disappeared like a well trained ninja.

"Three hours he was kicking my seat and his damn nanny wasn't doing a freaking thing about it." Evelyn whispered harshly glancing back to glare at the kid once more who took to cowering underneath an airplane blanket rather than face the wrath of an angry American woman.

Jonathan chuckled then frowned in annoyance "No marks to say what could be inside the tube and no way of opening the thing."

Evelyn turned her heated stare to the wooden tube as if her glare would force the thing to open. However it remained unopened and ticked off the girl even more. She snatched the tube and lightly banged it against the seat arms before throwing it back to her father in disgust. Her father chuckled and patted his daughters head gently as she shifted in her seat and tried to go to sleep hopping that the migraine would decide to stop stabbing her abused brain.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Several days later found Evelyn sitting at her laptop with several different pages up trying to find a way to open the firmly sealed scroll tube without breaking it. That was the last thing she needed was to break something that she had no idea what was in it. For all she knew there could be one of the late emperor's battle plans or journals for all the seventeen year old knew. Groaning in frustration she slammed the laptop closed just as her father past her room stopping at the door with a raised eyebrow. "Still can't find a way to open it?"

Evelyn shook her head and glared at the innocent scroll tube. Then turned to look at her father who was studying the tube that she tried to unsuccessfully open up for the last three days since they got back from China; he had dark brown hair that he had given to Evelyn and dark gray eyes, having getting her bright sky blue eyes from her red headed mother. Jonathan Spears set the tube down and said "Let's eat; we got pizza and ice cream. Then we can take another crack at the scroll."

"Vanilla ice cream?" Evelyn asked hopping up from her chair. Jonathan nodded watching his only teenage daughter grin and throws a fist in the air "Heck yea!"

"_Ve! I want pizza Germany!"_

Jonathan and Evelyn froze at the sound of a disembodied Italian voice.

"_Ouch, you bloody wanker get off of my foot!"_

"_Dude that's not me yo!"_

Evelyn turned around to look at the tube that was now shaking slightly as if something was trying to get out of the tube.

"_Aiyah western nations are so immature don't you think so Japan?"_

"John, Evelyn what's taking you two? The pizza is going to get cold." Hanna said.

"_Ve! Pizza Germany! Pizza!"_

"_Calm down you _dummkopf_ you just ate pizza you don't need anymore!"_

"_Hon hon, here my little Italy I have some pizza in my room oui."_

"_Stay away from Italy."_

Jonathan took a step towards the tube with Evelyn right behind him gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Hanna stayed by the door frozen in shock at hearing voices coming out of a stationary object. The apparent argument from an Italian, an Englishman, a German, a Frenchman, and a Chinese man continued as Jonathan and Evelyn crept closer to her desk.

"_Dude I really want some ice cream!"_

"_Do you think that they would like to become one with Mother Russia?"_

"_I don't think that's a good question to ask, aru"_

"_I agree with China-San."_

Jonathan glanced at Evelyn and Hanna before picking up a stapler that was supposed to be in his office but was 'commandeered' by Evelyn before they left for China and poked the standing tube causing it to fall and roll off the table. Evelyn and her father jumped back hearing shocked protesting. The tube shimmered as if they were looking at it through a heat wave and suddenly eight attractive men popped out of the tube and landed on top of each other.

"Gah! Russia your foot is digging into my stomach!" The blond English speaker gasped out his large eyebrows scrunched together in pain.

"I'm sorry comrade." The man, he was called Russia? Said without any hint of remorse and shifted to remove a heavy boot away from the Englishman's stomach.

A loud obnoxious laughter came from underneath the pile of men. The men were suddenly lifted and tossed to the side by a nineteen year old as if they weighed nothing. "The hero can never stay down!"

Hanna, Evelyn and Jonathan stared at the group that suddenly appeared in front of them "this can't be happening. Shit like this only happens in stories and movies." Evelyn said gaining the attention of the eight men.

"Hey Professor Spears how's it going?" the youngest of the group of men said grinning a grin that was fit for Hollywood screens.

"John who are these people?" Hanna asked pulling her daughter towards the door ready to bolt for the gun vault.

Jonathan looked just as confused as Evelyn and Hanna did. "Dude, it's me America, how can you forget the country that you live in?" the man proclaiming to be America said staring at Jonathan shocked.

"Dad knows crazy people?" Evelyn asked staring at the blond with a slight scruff of his chin wink at her and pulls a rose out of nowhere. Jonathan turned around to glare at Evelyn. The people he knew were eccentric, a little out there yes, but not crazy as she so bluntly put it.

"Perhaps we should explain who we are and why we are here?" the man with the big eyebrows said in a British accent. "I'm England."

"Yo I'm America!" the darker blond said grinning.

"I am France, _mon amour_." The long haired blond said winking flirtingly at Evelyn and her mother.

"Ich bin Germany." The more serious of the blonds said nodding slightly to the Spears family.

"Ve! I'm Northern Italy, but you can just call me Italy!" the brunette said with a hand in the air and his eyes closed tightly.

The Japanese man gave the family a small bow and said "Kon'nichiwa I am Japan. I am honored to meet you."

"Ni hao, I am China." The other brunette also gave a bow.

"Privet I'm Russia. Do you three want to become one with mother Russia?" the largest man said asked innocently his purple eyes staring at the three humans.

"We'll think about it." Jonathan quickly said as Ranger trotted in and took in the eight new people and started to growl. France squeaked and hid behind England.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Evelyn, her parents and the 'personification of eight different nations' have moved the talk out of Evelyn's room and towards the dining room where pizza and the assortment of drinks were served and the entire explanation was given to the three shocked American's.

"Okay so let's see if I have everything right so far: you eight are the personifications of eight separate powerful nations, and the woman who gave my daughter the scroll was so that you can come over to America and 'hide out' with us until the coast was clear and you can go back to your normal immortal lives." Jonathan said after taking a sip of his soda.

"Ja, except if a nation dies the personification of the said nation vill die as vell. Take Ancient Rome for example." The stern looking blond, Germany said.

"That's Grandpa Rome for me ve!" Italy said happily from his seat next to Evelyn.

"We've met once Professor Spears, about three years ago you were giving a lecture at one of my Universities." England said.

Jonathan nodded slowly and said "But you introduced yourself as 'Arthur Kirkland', not as 'The United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland' so you must forgive me for not recognizing the difference between the two when you first appeared from the scroll that a Chinese woman gave to my daughter."

"Wait, so we are letting them stay? How are we going to feed them?" Hanna asked.

"Oh don't worry about that we have food in the scroll, that's where we sleep as well" America said.

"Yes the never ending nauseating smell of fast food hamburgers. You're going to get diabetes if you keep eating the same crap everyday America." England said making Evelyn snicker.

"Dude I'm not going to get diabetes." America said frowning at England.

"It's amazing that he can still fit into his uniform, aru. Considering how much he eats and how much his people eat the unhealthy and nauseating greasy things he calls hamburgers." China said Evelyn paused at her fourth slice of pizza before pushing the plate away much to the amusement of her parents.

"Wait a minute. You nations have been in the tube since Evelyn got it and have been in the same room as her as she changes and sleeps." Hanna glared at the nations who begun to shift uncomfortably underneath the red headed woman's terrifying glare. Evelyn's eyes widened at the implication that her mother had said. "How do I know that none of you had tried to look?"

"The hero would never do such a thing!" America said posing in a 'heroic' stance.

_This is my country I'm living in?_ Evelyn thought staring at America's childish antics. She was starting to find it hard to believe that her country was so…so childish. Then again, compared to the other nations sitting at the dining table he's the youngest everything.

"However I wouldn't put anything past frog face over here." England said jerking his thumb towards the smirking French man.

"My dear _Anlgeteere_ you cannot stop _amour_." France said winking at Evelyn who moved to sit in between Germany and Russia, rather risking becoming 'one with mother Russia' than be raped by the perverted French nation.

"Ranger is sleeping with me tonight." Evelyn said watching France pale at the mention of the said dog.

"That scroll isn't staying in your room." Hanna said "it can stay in your father's study."

"I wouldn't worry Mrs. Spears, between Germany and myself Evelyn will be alright." England said glaring that the laughing French man sitting next to him.

"Someone forgot to mention the hero!" America said.

"You need to be a hero first to be mentioned, aru." China said.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>_ Well...this is...different...than I'm used to...<br>****So this is based off of Atama Ga Kuru Teru's "World Is Ours" glob fic, if you haven't you should really check it out!  
>Please tell me what you think so far?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HA! I've done it take that FF~!**

**Anyways I've made an interesting discovery the other day...Netflix's has Hetalia: Axis Powers and Hetalia: Paint it White...however the movie would have to be sent and I already have the movie...no headband though I ordered it through Barns and Nobel... _**

**So I hope that you enjoy the second chapter to Set Fire to the World, don't forget to review and tell me how it was!**

* * *

><p><strong>Set Fire to the World<strong>

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and sings it back to you when you have forgotten how it goes. –Unknown_

**Chapter Two:**

A historian is a personification of a nation's history. However the historian doesn't start when a nation is created. The nation has to choose one of his or her people to become living history. They become the nation's confidant, friend, supporter and in some cases lover.

Becoming a nation's historian is no easy feat. It's easier to become a capitol than a historian since most nations have been around for centuries. The mind and body is overwhelmed with all the knowledge, the pain, the victories, the betrayals, but if the mind and soul should overcome the shock the human would be acknowledged as the personification of a nation's history.

Not every nation has a historian or feels the need to have a historian. However, in some cases, a historian is needed to help stabilize the mental stability of the personification of a nation. In this situation the historians closest to the Nation in question geography speak can search the nation land to find the historian before the nation becomes mad. Luckily there hasn't truly been a need for such drastic measures in this century.

Gabriel Smith never considered himself patriotic or felt the love for his nation as many people who share the same streets as himself. He prided himself with the knowledge that there are nations waltzing around acting like the common man, and he hated them for it. He hated the fact that they continued to live while their people wasted away unable to fight the disease known as aging. His grandfather fought it and lost and his father fought it and lost as well, but he wasn't going to lose this fight. He kept his body health working out several times a week. He ate healthy and never drank anything except water. Yet he felt his body growing weak.

The answer was simple. He had done so much for the countries he should be rewarded for such. He should be elevated to the same level as a historian and a nation. Forever frozen in time, just like his grandfather wanted when he first met her, the historian for the United States of America.

He stared at the set of pictures pined to the cork board next to his solid oak desk. Several of them were over sixty years old and some of them were new. Several newspaper clipping and maps were also pinned to the board. Years of painstaking research and going over everything with a fine-tooth comb had produced possible candidates for who the nations Historians could be.

Evelyn Spears, Aaron Clark, Leila King, Nikita Maximovna Stalin, Benjamin Wulf, Cloe Moretti, Iris Lombardi, Miguel Lopez Covas, Suzuki Raiden, and Wei Ling. All possible candidates for Historians.

Now all Gabriel had to do was send out the hunters to test them. Grinning evilly he stared at the brunette girl sitting next to America in an officer's uniform similar to Americas in the old picture.

"Let us see what you can offer to us Miss Spears."

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Leila King opened the door to Evelyn's house just as a man with light brown hair and a strange curl ran out of the house wailing followed by another man with slicked back blond hair yelling at the other man in German. Not even blinking at the strangeness Leila walked inside and closed the door not before hearing the light brown haired man yell "Pasta!"

Walking into the kitchen where she smelled heavenly food she found Evelyn's dad manning the stove flipping blueberry pancakes and making sure that the bacon wasn't burning. Sitting at the island watching the man cook was two Asian men who looked startled that the blue eyed girl was standing in the kitchen with them.

"_France you freaking pervert get out of my room!"_ Evelyn's voice was heard from the second floor where all the rooms were kept.

"_Hon hon, _mon cher_ I was just coming to wish you a happy birthday."_

"_Like hell you were now get out!"_

"_Oi you bloody Frog face get out of her room!"_

"_Don't worry Evelyn, as your hero I'll protect you!"_

"_JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

"_Come little _Frantsiya _let little _shokolad_ finish getting dressed, da?"_

Leila looked up hearing a French person try to do something to her best friend while a British person, an American person, and a Russian person, that reminded her of her Russian friend Nikita, talk to Evelyn presumably while she was trying to get dressed. "The house is more lively than it usually is in the morning Mr. Spears." Leila commented setting her purse down onto the table and went to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs.

"That happens when you are housing the superpowers." Jonathan said not looking up from the breakfast as if daring the food to burn under his watch.

Leila was about to pour coffee into the mug when she stopped, she turned around and asked "superpowers?"

Jonathan nodded sliding two perfect pancakes onto a plate where there were several already there then he started on the eggs. "This shouldn't surprise you since you still claim to see fairies."

"I don't claim to see them I do see them." Leila muttered as Evelyn stomped down the stairs followed by four handsome men one which was rubbing his head like someone hit him over the head.

"Hey birthday girl are you ready for your tattoo?" Leila asked handing Evelyn one of the mugs. Evelyn glared at her blond friend before taking a sip of the coffee.

Leila opened the door to the tattoo parlor and walked in confidently as Evelyn followed. Upon seeing all the different pictures of tattoos she turned around muttering "I'm not doing this I don't care about the consequences."

Russia popped out of the scroll tube and grabbed Evelyn by her shoulders "But comrade Evelyn, you made a deal and you don't want to break an _obeschanie_ do you?" the ominous tone in Russia's tone sent a chill up her spine. Shaking her head she allowed Russia to lead her back into the building and into one of the privet rooms where the girl was setting up and Leila was showing a picture of the tattoo Evelyn was supposed to get.

"Don't worry love we're here for you." England said coming in behind Russia. Evelyn sent the British nation a grateful look.

"Okay so this tattoo can either go on her upper arm or lower back, but since she likes to wear tank tops to school that would be a problem and she's also in dance so we can put it on the lower back." Leila said grinning at the paling Evelyn. The blond grinned evilly and turned to the woman covered with tattoos and asked "I'm so excited aren't you?"

The woman smiled encouragingly and said "It doesn't hurt as much as people think it does. Also you need to lift up your tank top."

"It's not the pain I'm worried about. What I'm worried is that I'm going to get a stupid fairy on my person and I don't even believe or care about fairies." Evelyn said sitting down and lifted her tank top above her stomach then lay down.

Leila glared at Evelyn and said "They are real and you are just jealous that I can see them. However you can relax the majority vote was this tattoo, my fairy one was shot down simply because if you knew what it was you would have paid to have it removed or have it altered into something different, and that defeat the purpose of you losing the bet that you were stupid enough to make."

Evelyn glared at her blond friend not even wincing when the gun touched her skin depositing the ink. "I'm curious Leila." England said turning to the blue eyed blond to give Evelyn some sort of privacy in the small room while Russia looked on with a child like happiness surrounding him as he watched Evelyn shift slightly due to the pain she felt.

"About what?" Leila asked grinning as Evelyn flipped her off.

"This bet that Evelyn had lost."

Leila opened her mouth as Evelyn growled "You speak of that day again and I'll burn all of your video games and clothes you got from your visit to London." The woman laughed as Leila stared at Evelyn her mouth resembling a fish.

"You are an ass."* Leila finally said.

Evelyn said nothing since the woman was finishing up the tattoo. "There all done and since you're not supposed to see it till later, I'll cover it up and don't scratch it when it itches and you might need a friend to help clean it in several days." Evelyn felt the medical tape being pressed against her skin taping down the gauze covering the tattoo that took up most of the middle of her back.

"_I can help you take care of that _mon amour_ if you like."_ France's voice said suggestively from the necklace as Evelyn pull her tank top down and quietly ushered England and Russia back into the necklace as Leila paid. Evelyn blanched hearing a thumping sound and America going off on protecting his bad ass citizen. _I don't think I can take them anywhere_, Evelyn thought hearing the other nations get into the arguing save China and Japan.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"ACHOO!" Evelyn used her elbow to cover a sneeze.

"_Bless you love. Are you sure you're not getting a cold?"_ England asked from the scroll tube that was now hanging around her neck like a charm.

"_As your hero I can make you feel better!"_ America's voice erupted from the tube making Evelyn wince.

"Thank you England and no I'm not getting sick so you don't need to be a hero America" Evelyn said stepping out of her truck and slowly stretched. Then winced feeling the medical tape pull on her lower back _if only I didn't lost that stupid bet…or agreed to it in the first place I wouldn't have this stupid tattoo_, Evelyn thought sourly watching a light brown haired girl bounce towards her.

"Evelyn!" the girl cried out attacking Evelyn into a bone crushing hug "Ciao! How was your summer?" not giving Evelyn a chance to answer the light brunette girl turned Evelyn around and lifted the back of her shirt. "Yay, you go the tattoo. Was it painful?"

Evelyn pulled her shirt down and glared at the gawking freshmen then turned to the olive eyed girl. "My summer was good Chloe, and no the tattoo didn't hurt. I just don't know what it is yet." Evelyn said thinking back when Leila took her to the tattoo parlor.

"_Privet_, Evelyn, Chloe how was your summers?"

Evelyn snapped out of her flashback seeing a fellow teenage girl with reddish brown hair and gray eyes. Chloe tackled the girl with a hug and said "My summer was _meraviglioso_ Nikita and Evelyn got the tattoo. It looks a little funny since it's still healing."

"Yes Chloe announce it to the entire world that I have a tattoo." Evelyn grumbled resisting the urge to flick the necklace full of snickering nations.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken the bet, da?" Nikita said bluntly smirking when Evelyn glared at the gray eyed Russian student.

"_I like this Nikita. Her name means _Victory of the People _comrade Evelyn would you ask her to become one with Russia for me?"_ Russia's child like voice asked.

"_Aiyah you shouldn't ask random people that Russia. It's very rude, aru."_ China said.

_Since she's from Russia I think asking that question would be pointless_, Evelyn thought following the Russian girl and the Italian girl silently half listening to their conversation while half listening to the nations chatter.

"Ello Poppet." Leila said.

Suddenly Chloe screamed loudly making Evelyn jump onto Nikita who gripped the startled girl, and took off running down the hall screaming "Benjamin _mi aiutare gli inglesi sta per arrivare me e darmi da mangiare cibo orribile!_"*

"She…she runs fast…da?" Nikita said weakly while holding onto Evelyn who was muttering about stupid Italians and their loud screaming and thinking that Chloe busted an eardrum.

"Bloody hell I didn't think she would scream." Leila muttered watching Chloe turn a corner and disappear leaving confused freshmen and startled upperclassmen.

"_She's certainly Italian alright."_ Germany grumbled leaving Evelyn to wonder: since they shrunk does that mean everything they heard was louder than normal?

"It's one reason why she's on the track team this year." Evelyn muttered wincing as the ringing continued.

"She's signing up again?" Leila asked "I thought that since she rolled her knee her doctor didn't want her to run anymore."

Evelyn shook her head "Her doc didn't want her to run junior year since she messed herself up in her sophomore year, and supposedly she signed up, however if that's the case you need to hold off on all things British so that coach Raymond can used it to scare the crap out of Chloe." The three girls took off down the hall at a normal pace to catch up with Chloe who ran off to use her boyfriend as a human shield.

"Isn't that cheating?" Nikita asked allowing Leila to inter lock their arms together so they walked in step with each other.

"In America," Leila said smirking "it's called using your resources. Plus there's nothing in the rules saying that you can't yell out 'Run little Italy run the English are going to get you!' just as the horn blares for the race to start."

"_Italy get back here right now!"_ Germany yelled

"_America what is your schools teaching these kids these days? It sounds like cheating to me."_ England said.

America laughed loudly and said _"It's just like Leila said, we are using our recourses and there's nothing in the rules saying that the audience can't heckle the players."_

"_What about steroids?"_ China asked. Evelyn winced it was a sore subject for anybody in athletics of any kind.

"_Well America?"_ England asked.

"_It's something I don't like to talk about….hey Evelyn the bell rang!"_ America yelled changing the subject.

The nation she was living in was right. The bell rang and Leila had led her towards the library where they were going to be sitting in for the next ninety minutes for their study hall period.

"…Chloe wouldn't get off of me or let me go I hope your happy Leila." Benjamin Wulf growled his ice blue eyes bit into Leila who just grinned.

"I regret nothing." Leila said "besides superstar quarterback I thought you liked it when girls threw themselves at you."

The lone blond male lightly blushed and said nothing. "Leave him alone Leila" Evelyn muttered lightly hitting her friend over the head "we have more important things to discuss, like how all four of us are in this Introductory College World History class."

"I heard that the teacher is a real bitch." Benjamin said while discreetly playing on his PSP.

"Who did you hear that from?" Nikita asked.

"One of the boys on the team had the unfortunate chance to accidently run into him this morning before practice. He said he yelled at him for a good twenty minutes before letting him go to practice." Benjamin explained.

"_Kids these days over exaggerate everything, aru"_ China muttered.

_Sometimes_, Evelyn thought as the bell rang signaling the end of the first period_ the elders never listen to the kids complaints when they need to listen._

Chloe bounced into the last class of the day talking happily to Nikita, Leila and Evelyn only to stop making the three other girls run into her. Evelyn pulled away first and scanned the room wondering if it was the teacher that made her normally bouncy friend freeze and frowned.

"_Hey dudette is everything alright? Cause if not then the hero can make it so!"_ America spoke up from the necklace.

_I don't think you could take a flame thrower to one of your citizens can you?_ Evelyn thought. At the silence from the necklace she took that as a no.

Glaring at Evelyn and her small group was a brunette with dark brown eyes. She was wearing the latest clothing line and wearing expensive makeup. The girl wasn't ugly in the slightest; she was pretty and probably could do some small time modeling if she wanted. Sarah Petrov was of Russian decent but born in America unlike Nikita who was born in Russia and moved to America because her father wanted her to have a taste of an American lifestyle.

"Are we in the right room?" Leila asked, already knowing that yes they did get the right room number, and no they weren't mistaken _this isn't going to end well for anybody_. Leila thought ushering her friends to the further part of the classroom away from the glaring cheerleader captain. Directing Evelyn to the corner desk next to the window and the only desk physically farthest from Sarah then sat down in the desk next to Evelyn creating a blockade knowing that if physical violence occurred Evelyn would have to go though her to get to the fight.

Benjamin walked in and took in the tense atmosphere. He walked over to Chloe and sat down next to her creating another barrier that Evelyn would have to go through this one make of two hundred pounds of muscle and had excellent tackling experience.

The bell rang just as the door slammed open startling the students, in walked a man in his late forties with salt and pepper colored hair, wearing a stiff three piece suite with a starched white collar shirt. Everybody traded looks as the man hefted his brown leather briefcase onto his sparse desk and popped it open. He pulled out several sheets of paper and closed it with a sharp snap then turned his sharp dark brown eyes to scan the some odd twenty students and said "Welcome to College History. I'm Professor Bran. By the time the first semester draws to a close only half of you students will still be in this class, _maybe_."

_Dear God is he serious?_ Evelyn thought her eyes widening sparing a glance to the other students seeing them pale.

"I have been informed by teachers that two certain individuals have _disagreements_ in the past. Let me assure you all that even if you are already accepted to the college you want or if your father is a well renowned archeologist I am not afraid to throw you two out of the class if it becomes a problem." At this he gave Sarah and Evelyn pointed looks. "This is a room for bettering yourselves and making yourself useful to society when you graduate and not to dwell on petty squabbles."

_I like to see him try to erase years of resentment and anger_, Evelyn thought angry clenching her hands tightly to the point of drawing blood.

"You can be assured Professor I would never dream of starting anything, my education is important to me unlike others." Sarah said smiling at the Professor.

Leila rolled her eyes while thinking _she cares about her education only when it comes to competition season until then she doesn't give shit. Why is she even in this class anyways?_

"Sucking up will not get you anywhere in life Miss. Petrov, now on to more pressing matters. My first statement is usually given to college students who don't give a damn about history and its importance, and I only agreed to this experiment only if I can choose the students that I wish to teach. As you may have noticed that this class takes up two ninety minute blocks, this is so that I can fully prepare you for what to expect when you become college students. I will not coddle you; a dead line is a dead line unless you give me a valid reason to push the dead line for you. Let me tell you this now; I'm not out to fail all of you on the contrary I want you to succeed and walk away with the knowledge and skills to get through college and get the dream jobs you want."

He walked over to the podium and called role when he was done professor Barn put the papers away and said "Miss Spears, can you tell me about _Noh_?"

"_Noh was a popular type of theater that can last up to eight hours Evelyn-San."_ Japan's soft voice spoke up.

"Noh was an ancient and popular type of Japanese theater that can last up to eight hours." Evelyn answered.

Professor Barn nodded and moved onto another student and asked another question. _Thank you Japan_, Evelyn though.

This went on for the entire class period until he paused and said "This week I want you to read chapter one of your text book and be prepared to ask questions and discuss the chapter. Have a good day."

Evelyn slowly gathered her things letting Sarah leave first before letting out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She waved to Benjamin who was leaving for practice while the other students talked about lunch. "Miss Spears a moment please." Professor Barn said Evelyn waved to her friends to go on ahead and approached the professor.

"Yes Professor?"

"I know erasing years of history is something only possible by burning the library and even then there will be some dregs of history remaining, you and Miss Petrov seem to have the same kind of history that the French and the English seem to have." Professor Barn stated adjusting the reading glasses that were perched on the edge of his nose.

"_Ve… big brother France and England never liked each other right Germany."_ Italy said cheerily.

"_Ja."_

"We used to be friends sir." Evelyn answered.

Professor Barn studied Evelyn for a moment before saying "I've worked with your father and he speaks very highly of you and your friends and I hope that you won't immolate the hundred year's war in this class. It would be such a shame to throw the schools valedictorian and the salutatorian out of my class."

"I never started the fight, I finished it, but I won't do anything to that extent in this class." Evelyn said.

Professor Barn nodded and said "Good, now I believe that lunch has started and your friends are waiting. I look forward to teaching this class, don't disappoint me Miss Spears."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I was listening to a French romantic song while typing this...however it had France and Joan theme to it so it's good. :)<strong>

**The AMV however was sad :( poor Joan**

* That's a line that Austria said when France was smacking his head.

*Benjamin help me the English is going to get me and feed me horrible food!

_Songs that I listened to while typing this chapter:  
>The Living Proof by Mary J (From the motion picture The Help)<br>Kings and Queens by Thirty Seconds to Mars  
>Je T'Aime by Kelly Sweet<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is me finishing up the second chapter: xD  
>This is me when I couldn't log on to post it: DX<br>this is me opening up a new doc to start chapter three: *normal face*  
>This is me when I realized that I had no idea what to put: O_o…. T_T *hits head on desk*<br>And then this is me goofing off on YouTube trying to get ideas: ^_^;;  
>Hopefully this is going to turn out okay…<strong>

**Set Fire to the World**

_A family is a place where principles are hammered and honed on the anvil of everyday living. –Charles R. Swindoll_

**Chapter Three**

Evelyn groaned as the sun light hit her closed eyes tearing her away from sleep. _Stupid sun_, Evelyn thought moving a hand to cover her face. A piece of paper hit her nose almost giving her a paper cut opening her eyes she realized that it wasn't the sun blaring into her eyes but the lamp. Sitting up Evelyn winced feeling a muscle strain and her back pop she looked down to see open textbooks and papers from the first week of school. Luckily enough there wasn't any droll on her papers saving her from having to redo the annoying work.

Slowly stretching she stood up and walked over to her window just as a crack of lighting streaked across the sky. The lamp dimmed slightly before returning to its original brightness. _Texas summer storm on a weekend well there goes my plans_, Evelyn thought padding towards her bathroom while leaving a trail of yesterday's clothes.

Stepping out of her room wearing black sweatpants with her school's mascot on her hip with a purple tank top she ran a towel over her head as she looked into her father's study seeing Jonathan talking to Russia, China and Japan. All three nations looked relaxed and answered Jonathan's questions and ask some of their own. Waving at the four men she continued her trek down to the kitchen where she saw England drinking a cup of tea trying to ignore France. "Morning." Evelyn greeted tiredly letting the towel rest on her shoulders as she opened the refrigerated door and pulled out a water bottle.

"It doesn't feel like a morning, I feel like I'm at _Angleterre_ place" France said eyeing her clothes with some distaste.

"Summer storms in Texas will do that to you." Evelyn said as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal, grabbed a large chocolate chip muffin, a cup of black as the devil's soul coffee and sat down on the island next to England and across from France, "So Russia, China, and Japan are talking to my dad about stuff, and you two are here drinking wine and tea so that just leaves Italy, Germany and America MIA know where they are?"

"The hero has arrived!" America shouted though faltering a little towards the end as thunder rocked across the sky.

Evelyn took a bite of her cereal thinking _one down two to go_ before Germany walked in behind America with a clinging Italian.

"Dude is that Captain Crunch? I want some!" America yelled eyeballing the brightly colored cereal.

"Help yourself, bowls are above the microwave." Evelyn said pointing to the cabinet with her spoon and watched with some amusement as America twitched with every crash of thunder. _The supposedly heroic nation is scared of thunder…I wonder what else he's afraid of._

America sat down next to Evelyn with a bowl almost overflowing with cereal and shoved a spoonful into his awaiting mouth. Evelyn continued to eat her own breakfast occasionally slapping America's hand when she saw it creep towards her muffin. "America I swear you reach for that muffin one more time and I'll stab you with this spoon." Evelyn threatened holding up her spoon in a stabbing position while glaring at the said nation who looked like a kicked puppy.

"Why must you be so violent Eve?" Leila asked taking off her soaking coat and tossed it into the mud room and sat down next to England.

"It's my freaking muffin, and why did you drive through the storm and why are you here so early?" Evelyn asked setting her bowl aside and slammed the spoon down next to her muffin where America's wondering hand was seconds before.

"Awe come one dude, it's a chocolate chip muffin!" America whined pouting.

"If you have asked I would have shared." Evelyn said moving the muffin away as America tried to reach for it.

"For God's sake America just let her have the bloody muffin." England said watching the taller nation try to reach for the muffin as Evelyn leaned away from him.

"If you want I can help you butter your muffin." France said grinning at Evelyn. Leila busted out laughing at Evelyn's shocked expression.

"I…I'm not going to answer that." Evelyn muttered while dodging America's flailing arms.

"Maybe America wants to help butter your muffin Eve." Leila said smirking.

Evelyn stared at her best friend before throwing the muffin at Leila hitting her square in the face and said "Take the fucking muffin and have France butter it for you, you perverted freak."

"Ve, Germany what do they mean by 'buttering her muffin' does she need butter for her muffin?" Italy asked Germany who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but in the kitchen.

America, finally tuning into the conversation, turned bright red and said, "Dude the hero doesn't do freaky things like that! You perverted old man, and I thought England was horrible."

"What did you say you wanker!" England yelled about to leap over the island to strangle America.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked walking into the kitchen with Russia, China, and Japan.

"Leila being a closet pervert as usual spurred on by France." Evelyn grumbled walking over to the pantry and pulled out two large chocolate chip muffins and handed one to America who immediately perked up.

"I'm not a closet pervert." Leila said after she swallowed a chunk of the muffin that Evelyn had chunked at her. "My parents won a cruise trip to the Caribbean's for two weeks so I'm crashing at your place, your mom said it was okay."

"So they finally get their honeymoon?" Jonathan asked while getting a cup of coffee.

"Yes sir." Leila agreed before turning to Evelyn and asked "so, it's a Saturday it's raining proverbial cats and dogs outside, I almost crashed three times driving over here so going somewhere is out of the question are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Popcorn and movies with blankets and pillows?" Evelyn asked.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets." Leila said dashing off upstairs.

"I got the popcorn." Evelyn said.

Jonathan chuckled and said "Keep it down I have essays that need smiting. Gentlemen." He nodded to the nations before going upstairs almost running into Leila.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Evelyn watched the credits roll up on _Insidious_ while holding a half empty bowl of popcorn with a shivering America sitting next to her peaking out of the covers. "Well, that was lame." Evelyn muttered setting the bowl down on the coffee table.

"I was thoroughly crept out by that old man drink her blood." Leila muttered releasing the pillow and un-tucked herself from England's side.

"It was predictable." Evelyn complained standing up to let her legs stretch. "A group of college kids go to a place finds a monster, everybody dies except the virgin and some cases the virgins love interest and magically the monsters comes back for a sequel. I want to see a movie where everybody suffers."

"You're a sadistic person and come on what's wrong with one person making through the horror movie?" Leila asked.

"It's too boring."

"But lots of my citizens love these kinds of movies." America said.

"Don't get me wrong I love watching horror movies as much as the next American but come on, if the dad in the movie had enough energy to yell at the demon granny to leave him alone he should have been able to get to his body and continue to live a normal life, and the 'demon' it looked more like the Sith from _Star Wars_ than a scary being from the underworld. I want to watch a movie that will really scare me."

"What about _Ringu_?" China suggested from his perch on one of the recliners. Everybody turned to the Asian nation. "Japan's horror movies are quite good."

"_Ringu_, doesn't that translate to 'The Ring'?" Leila asked.

"_Hai_, it's a popular movie back home." Japan said.

"And I think we have that on DVD." Evelyn said walking over to the large selection of DVD's.

During the movie Germany had to take Italy out of the darken living room when the pasta loving nation started to cry. Japan and China watched the movie somewhat calmly, Russia had a smile and the creepy aura surrounding him, Leila had used England's arm as a way to block out the noise and a blanket as a shield as the said nation flinched ever so often, and France decided to leave due to the fact that the movie was more disturbing than anything he's ever seen. As for Evelyn and America both who were sitting on the floor each using their own blanket to soften the floor and to ward of the chill where clinging to each other for dear life. Jumping and clutching each other tighter when a scary/disturbing part came up. After the movie ended everybody let out a sigh of relief.

"Boo."

Leila screamed and buried her head into a stuttering and flustered English nation. Which in turned caused Evelyn to scream and latch onto America taking them both down, China and Japan jumped slightly and even Russia looked startled. Jonathan however found this extremely hilarious and started laughing as he turned on the lights. "That's so not funny Mr. Spears" Leila said her voice muffled since she refused to remove herself from the Britons chest, much to the amusement of France who had come back down with Jonathan.

"Evelyn are you alive down there?" Jonathan asked leaning over America and Evelyn who buried her face into the crook of America's neck who looked shocked at the situation he was in.

Evelyn looked up to glare at her father "have I ever told you, you have the same glare as your mother?" Jonathan asked as Evelyn sat up and threw a pillow at France when he wiggled his eyebrows at her and America.

"Then why aren't you cowering in fear?" Evelyn asked.

"Because your mother is a red head." Jonathan answered "And she's half Scottish as well."

"I thought that just made her a good drinker?" Evelyn asked.

Jonathan paused a second before saying "well that to, but you've seen your mothers glare."

"That woman is terrifying and it's amazing that Evelyn and her brothers haven't died yet." Leila spoke up.

"Who hasn't died yet?" Hanna Spears asked taking off her coat revealing her light green scrubs.

"Evelyn, Scott, Will and Matt; considering what they did when they were younger." Leila said "Like that one time when they released a bunch of toads into that wedding reception. That was a good one."

"You did something like that?" Russia asked a smirking Evelyn.

"Yes Russia I did." Hanna frowned at her daughter's blunt answer "What? Bethany never liked me anyways so I saw that a payback for throwing mud on my dress."

Hanna rolled her eyes at Evelyn's excuse, though a valid on; it was no reason to ruin the reception. "I'm going to do some paperwork don't do anything that you don't want to explain to me or the paramedics." She gave a pointed look to Jonathan, Leila and Evelyn all three looked sheepish at the order.

**Damn it! Why do I torture myself like this! I had finished watching episode ten of the second season of Flashpoint. *wipes away tears* I can do this…I'ma big girl…I can…. T_T damn it….**

**Anyways…this is more like a filler for a chapter…to me its crap… I hate fillers but I think this needs to be done so I can move on to the next chapter. Hope everyone likes this. Please tell me what you think. Favorite it, follow it and all the jazz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Set Fire to the World**

_Music can name the unnamable and communicate the unknowable. –Leonard Bernstein_

**Chapter Four:**

Everything was burning. Smoke stung his eyes to the point where it almost blinded America, but he didn't care. Didn't care that England was yelling at him for doing something stupid yet again, risking himself and his people, he needed to find her. He needed to find his historian; America screamed out her name hearing several of his fellow nations do the same thing. They all felt the pain, but no terror just calm pain.

America screamed out her name again. He couldn't lose her; he thought that historians were like the nations. They couldn't truly be kill unless the nation falls, so why is it that he feels her slipping away?

Heat, the heat from the flames made his exposed skin tighten and feel dry. But he finally found her, lying underneath some rubble. Easily moving the large pieces of rubble he picked up his historian gently, and carefully brushing back the brown hair that had fallen out of her professional looking bun that he had joked about only that morning. "No, no stay with me." America muttered faintly hearing England call out his historians name in shock and fear. That was right; England and his historian were together.

"A…mer…i…ca" America looked back down at his historian. Her blue eyes that normally looked like the sky over his lands were now dull and milky looking. Fear gripped his heart and refused to let go.

"Hey, hey you're going to be okay." America soothed gently brushing back the strands of hair. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead "You have to be okay." His voice was breaking. He felt her starting to slip away. His historian coughed weakly almost choking on the blood that dribbled down the corner of her mouth.

"A…Amer…ica…"

America placed a finger over her mouth to keep her from talking and whispered "Save your strength, you're going to be okay." _I can't be the hero if you're not beside me_. America thought.

"I…I'm sorry…Alfred."

America's eyes widen watching in horror as his historians eyes dulled and became milky. Around him he can hear the cried of the nations as they mourned the loss of their historians. A lone tear fell from America's eyes and landed on his historian trekking down as if she was the one crying leaving a path of clean skin.

_I hate it when you apologize Evelyn._

Then America opened his eyes.

He was back in his room inside the scroll. His head was pounding, and he bet he probably looked like shit America rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a crumpled black t-shirt not giving a damn about his appearance. Maybe Jonathan will take pity on the young nation and make those blueberry pancakes that he made for Evelyn when it was her birthday.

Jumping out of the scroll he shoved Texas onto his face and walked out of the empty study determined to find the man who makes pancakes almost as good as his brother Canada.

"_She' grew up on the side of the road_

_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows…"_

America paused listening to the voice accompanied by the lone guitar. It didn't sound like the country band Lady Antebellum, he should know he been to most of their concerts when he should have been in meetings. Following the voice he reached a set of stairs he hadn't been to yet. He was more interested in Evelyn and her group of friends and family than exploring the house.

"_Steady as a preacher_

_Free as a weed_

_Couldn't wait to get goin'_

_But wasn't quite ready to leave_

_So innocent, pure and sweet_

_American honey."_

He reached a door that led into a room that looked like it was a recording studio. He found Evelyn sitting on an amp in the middle of the room playing the guitar and singing. His Evelyn loved to sing also, and would just waste away the day playing any instrument she could get her hands on, even if she had to learn how to play it, and sing to anybody and everybody that would listen. America leaned against the door and just watched his citizen, having respect for her and her family he didn't dive into her life like he and any other nation can do to their citizens. He didn't do it often with the thought that it would be an invasion of their privacy and their rights of free living, but he did it a few times to check on his people to make sure they were as happy as they can be.

"_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowing in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time_

_And American honey."_

Evelyn looked up from the guitar and saw America leaning against the door frame watching her. Her fingers paused as she took in his appearance, a typical American flag on his black t-shirt and normal jeans that were held up by a belt with the American flag on the buckle. His hair looked like he rolled out of bed but it worked for the nation. However, "You look like you had a rough night." She watched sadness pass his bright blue eyes before disappearing, a mask settling over his eyes and face making him look like a stranger.

America shrugged and looked around "Nice place."

Evelyn nodded knowing that he was avoiding the intended subject, "me and my brothers worked on it every weekend and holiday till it was done, our birthday and Christmas present to each other. It became our refuge when the world just got too much for us to handle. Or if we were in a singing mood."

America walked around the place before coming up to Evelyn where she was perched on an amp. Evelyn smiled and America was reminded how much Evelyn Spears reminded him of Evelyn White, his dead historian. "Can you finish the song?" America asked softly.

Evelyn studied America as she slowly nodded and said "Sure America, I can finish the song." Evelyn, having the ability to read a person could see that something was bothering him. She didn't want to pry, but she didn't want her country to be in a sour mood. She had enough to deal with, with the possibility of world war three breaking out in her home. America pulled up an amp and sat down. Evelyn strummed a few cords before starting where she left off America closed his eyes and let Evelyn's voice sooth the inner ach he felt.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

When England didn't hear America yelling at Russia for being a commie bastard when he woke up he thought that the idiotic nation was still asleep. So he had his cup of tea and got dressed and walked out of the scroll. Only to meet normal silence the British nation was now somewhat concern until he heard America laugh. At least he thought it was America's laugh. It sounded like his voice but calmer it didn't hole that 'heroic' vibe that America claims to have. Following the sound he heard Evelyn talking followed by America responding.

Getting to the base of the stairs he was about to call out when he felt a small hand slip over his mouth and another hand grabbing the back of his suite jacket and was yanked away from the stairs. "What do you think you're doing British boy?" Leila whispered dragging the shocked nation back into the study and closed the door. Surprising the other nations that had also emerged from the scroll.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" England demanded.

"I know you were going to go up there and do something that would mess everything up!" Leila said "let Evelyn and America have some time _alone_. It'll do him some good being around one of his citizens that isn't some political agenda tycoon that's only interested in their own ideals and not consider America's feelings." Leila gave them a pointed look "when was the last time any of you talked to one of your citizens that isn't some political official?" none of the nations answered. Leila crossed her arms saying "thought so. Now let's leave them alone for a couple of hours, and who knows maybe Evelyn can calm him down some."

"Can we eat pasta?" Italy asked.

"At eight in the morning?" Leila asked then shrugged and said "let's see what the Spears family have in their pantry." Pasta was a good distraction at least for Italy it was. Ushering the nations down the stairs she looked back up hearing Evelyn laugh at something America said and couldn't help but grin.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"I can't imagine living as long as you do. I mean all the history that happens before your eyes." Evelyn said watching America tune a guitar. "You got to watch the Wright Brothers test their first plane."

"It took trial and error but it was worth every set back. It was amazing." America said looking up to the skylight with a smile. "To watch people go up into the air and not come down, closest to flying with the eagles that anybody will ever get to."

"Getting to touch the sky." Evelyn agreed. "Hey America, can I ask you something?" America looked up from the red and blue fender guitar "why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you play stupid around the other nations?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Evelyn tilted her head to the side and watched America suddenly become consumed with the instrument in front of him. "You answered that question fast and you're avoiding eye contact, I can understand keeping people at arm's length considering how they are willing to blame you for things that weren't your fault."

"So what do you see when you look at me?" America asked softly. Afraid of what her answer would be, he knew majority of his citizens weren't happy with the government and some were starting to lose faith in America. For some reason he didn't know what he would do if Evelyn was the same.

"I see someone who's hiding behind a mask. I see intelligence hiding behind blue eyes. I see someone who wants to be the hero to the world." Evelyn got off the amp and walked over to America who was gripping the guitar tightly. "I see someone who takes pride in being where he is today." Evelyn gently pried off his hands, set the guitar to the side and lifted up America's face so they looked at each other in the eyes, "I see someone who shouldn't hide who he really is from his own citizen because she wouldn't treat him any different regardless when you keep trying to steal her chocolate chip muffins or not." She smiled at the nation in front of her.

America couldn't help but grin "I can't help it, they are good."

Evelyn shook her head. America's stomach started to growl making the nation blush while Evelyn laughed. She got a thoughtful look on her face before she smirked and asked "Wanna go out and get something to eat?"

"Can we go to McDonalds?" America asked. Evelyn nodded watching America fist pump "Boo yah!" America cheered.

"Shh, we need to sneak out America." Evelyn said in mock seriousness. America closed his mouth and nodded silently. Evelyn peaked out of the doorway seeing the empty hallway, and hearing everybody talking in the kitchen, before sneaking into her bedroom to grab her wallet and keys with America behind her. She walked to her window and opened it. Nodding to America he grabbed her hands and lowered her as far as he could reach before letting her drop onto the grass following seconds later.

Evelyn heard Leila asking France about making a desert but didn't dare look over the window; instead she ducked underneath it and jogged over to her truck with America at her heels. Getting into the driver side Evelyn started the truck, threw it into reverse and drove off.

Since Evelyn's small town didn't have a McDonald's, something that shocked America, Evelyn drove the extra thirty minutes to the closest city to grab lunch at the closest mall, they didn't realize they were talking for hours. Walking into the food court Evelyn couldn't help but shake her head as she watched America act like a kid in a candy store it was amusing but embarrassing at the same time. "America if you behave I'll buy you ice-cream." Evelyn whispered as she dragged her nation over to the McDonald's line and waited to order. After ordering their food America had found a place for them to sit and have it be semi privet.

As Evelyn ate her six pieces of chicken McNuggets, and America on his third hamburger, they talked about music, books and their mutual distaste towards English food. "I mean it's not bad." Evelyn said, pausing to take a sip of her Sprite. "It's just that it lacks in flavor that the rest of the world's food has, however I will say that Leila's fish and chips are the best I've ever eaten and I've been to Briton several times."

"I just flat out hate it." America countered as he finished off his sixth hamburger. "I mean I don't even remember why I used to like his cooking in the first place." Evelyn just shrugged and threw away her trash and set about exploring the mall with America who gave her insider tips on everything mall-ish.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Evelyn couldn't stop laughing. It may or may not have to do with the fact that she almost ate her weight in cotton candy and soda when America had seen the small fair going on and begged her to go. Nope it didn't have anything to do with that at all, or the fact that America refused to stop quoting Jeff Dunham quotes getting the voices of Peanut and Achmed down pat.

They had ended up eating fair food for their dinner and got back to her house around nine with Evelyn clutching a giant bear that barely fit into the backseat of her truck. All and all Evelyn had a nice day, she found out he loved Call of Duty and was stoked when he found out that she played the game and had it in her room, his human name was Alfred F. Jones, he had a bald eagle that he named Freedom, and he loved anything that has to do with justice, freedom, and everything fast food wise.

America in turn learned that Evelyn loved sports, mainly football and basketball, was lost on the rules and plays for soccer but occasionally watched the sport during the world cup, has only ice skated once in her life, liked to dance and play any instrument that she could get her hands on, and loved food. America also learned that she once beat her father in a drinking game but lost to her grandmother on her mother's side (which happened when Evelyn was a freshman).

"I don't want my vital reigns to be invaded by your 'five meters of awesome'!" Leila screamed running down the stairs as Evelyn and America walked into the house. Leila saw them and dashed towards Evelyn and hid behind her clutching her purple t-shirt. Coming down the stairs was a man with white hair and red eyes…wait what?

Evelyn didn't have time to voice her question(s) when several different types of screams filled the house. Down came France who chose to duck behind the white haired man, who looked just as confused as America and Evelyn, and a Hispanic man followed by Italy and another man who could pass as Italy's twin brother they instead took refuge behind the leather couch. Leila peaked over Evelyn's shoulder as the group heard someone cussing and yelling about….hanging by the galleys? It was safe to say that Evelyn was confused and grounded back into reality, the same reality where she's living with a bunch of nations, and the constant possibility of world war three breaking out.

"Why is England wearing a pirate hat and carrying a cutlass?" Evelyn asked paling slightly as the said nation swaggered down the stairs, since when did England swagger? Dressed in a black pirate hat with a red feather attached to it, a typical loose white shirt was tucked into brown breeches which were also tucked into a pair of sturdy looking black boots. Over the outfit he was wearing a red coat that looked like it was embroidered with gold thread and had gold buttons. In all he looked dangerous and out for blood. "Okay I have a better question, France" the nation turned to look at her with fear in his eyes. "What did you do that resulted in England going pirate, and what can we do to turn him back? I don't want blood on the floors."

"I did nothing _mon cher_." France defended himself "I was just minding my own business when Spain, Prussia, and Romano came out followed by Angleterre and well here you are."

"So this has nothing to do with any personal grudges that you three may have in the past?" Evelyn asked looking over towards the two Italian's and one Spaniard. France and the other, who Evelyn assumed was Spain, shook their heads. Evelyn sighed before handing what's left of her cotton candy to America who looked confused at the entire situation. England was getting ready to run France and the white haired man through when Evelyn darted and snatched the sword and pirate hat away from the British nation. She handed the two to Germany and said "I'm going to bed" then muttered to herself "and when I wake up this will be a bad nightmare." Leaving a confused England, five still scared nations, and Leila behind in favor of her soft bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy with this one :)<strong>

**Oh and I have like 21 chapter ideas so this is more planned out than any other story that I've done! :D**

**So tell me what you think? Please with sugar and France with only a rose on top?**

**...Actually forget I said that...Review so Leila doesn't get invaded by Prussia's five meters of awesome?**

_Veni, vidi, vici "I came, I saw, I conquered" –Julius Caesar_


	5. Chapter 5

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: Yea...I have no excuse as to why I didn't put one till now…I blame my short attention span and my ability to repress things… so yea I don't own Hetalia or its merchandise… have fun reading! **

_Friendship is the union of spirits, a marriage of hearts, and the bond thereof virtue –William Penn's Fruits of Solitude_

**Chapter Five:**

Chloe Moretti bent down from the waist and grabbed her feet relishing in the feel of her muscles stretch. She loved to dance and all her hard work made it so she was on the schools dance team and in the advanced dance class. "Keep stretching like that and I'm going to have to do this." A voice spoke behind Chloe before a stinging crack echoed the dance room. Chloe yipped straightening up turning around to glare at Leila who was shaking her hand with a pained expression on her face.

"Serves you right." Chloe said rubbing her sore bottom.

"Ladies please keep the ass slapping to the football players." Their dance teacher, Rachel Marks said before going back to her paperwork.

"My hand's numb." Leila whined, holding her right hand by the wrist shaking it. Chloe giggled and waved at Nikita who waved back before talking to Miss Marks.

Chloe shook her head watching Nikita settle behind the teacher's desk with a smirk on the Russian's face. "Dear God, Niki is our manager." Chloe said in awe. It wasn't normal that a new student would get the spot as a manager for any of the schools team.

"Maybe we won't be losing outfit pieces this year." Leila said pulling off her shirt in favor of a black tank top to dance in. Amber, their last dance team manager, had managed to lose over half of their outfits which had to be paid for out of pocket. A fact that pissed off everybody, and sent the poor girl into hysteria.

Evelyn pulled open one of the double doors taking a sip of her coffee she let the door close behind her as she dumped her school bag and carried her duffle bag over to where Chloe's and Leila's bags were. "Eve looks tired is everything alright?" Chloe asked Leila watching the other brunette toss her necklace into her bag and began to strip.

"She found a new friend on Call of Duty that can keep up with her." Leila said, "She didn't go to bed till midnight." Somehow America had managed to convince Evelyn to come back down stairs to meet Spain, Prussia, Romano, and Canada _and_ on top of that convince her to play the war game. To say the least Leila was shocked and impressed that someone convinced the stubborn half Irish/Scottish to do something that Evelyn didn't want to do before.

Chloe nodded in understanding before walking off to talk to Rachel Marks and Nikita. Leila watched Evelyn walk over rubbing her tired eyes, dressed in a black dance pants and a cut off shirt. "Have fun last night?" Leila asked going into her stretches, Evelyn following close behind.

"You make it sound like I had sex last night." Evelyn muttered.

"Well we all heard moans several different times." Leila said watching her best friends face turn red. "Ah so you were doing something France worthy last night."

Evelyn straightened up her face getting even redder "Nothing 'France worthy' happened last night so get your damn mind out of the gutter and get it into dancing."

"You know dancing can be just as dirty as my mind, just look at _Dirty Dancing_." Leila said grinning.

Evelyn was about to say something when the teacher called out, "Spins Evelyn work on your spins." Evelyn glared at Leila who just smirked in return then started her first spin. On her seventh spin Evelyn saw what she never wanted to see. Russia smiling at her, outside the scroll, where there are other people around them. Losing her concentration Evelyn slipped and landed on her shoulder.

"This is funny, da?" Russia said, smiling like a creepy child that you find in horror movies.

"Aiyah Russia you made Evelyn fall." China said.

"Germany! Germany! Do you think she's alright?" Italy asked.

Leila looked over to Russia shocked that he was even there. _Oh no_, Leila watched England, France, Spain, America, Germany, Italy, Romano and Canada all come out of the scroll. _This is not happening. This is _so _not happening._ Leila thought as Nikita helped Evelyn sit up.

"It doesn't feel dislocated." Nikita said gently prodding Evelyn's shoulder, "but it will bruise if you don't ice it soon." Evelyn glared at Russia who continued to smile at the girl. "Are you feeling alright Evelyn?"

"Yea, just feels like I got the world hanging around my neck." Evelyn said rolling her shoulder then flexed her hand which felt somewhat numb. "I'll be fine."

After ninety minutes Chloe, Nikita, Leila and Evelyn walked out of the dance hall mingling with the other students as they headed to their math class. "So how did you get the manager spot Niki?" Chloe asked re-shouldering her tan messenger bag that had the Italian flag on the front with a saying: _la semplicita e l'ultima sofisticazione*_, underneath the flag.

Nikita nodded to Evelyn who was walking a little bit ahead of the two girls shoving something Leila's hand. Leila was smirking while Evelyn looked ready to murder someone. "Huh, didn't know that Evelyn cared that much." Chloe said.

"She said that I could probably do a better job than the last one and it was also a way for me to get some off time to 'learn our lingo better' as she put it." Nikita said. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as they sat down.

"…damn worlds giving me a headache and Russia isn't helping any." Chloe heard Evelyn mutter to Leila who frowned but didn't comment on what Evelyn said.

_Russia isn't helping any…what could she mean by that?_ Chloe thought before leaning forward and asked "Hey Eve, we're still going to your house after school right?"

Evelyn nodded before laying her head on the fake wood desk. Chloe looked at Leila who shook her head "That's what you get when you stay up late."

"I'm a senior I can do what I want."

"_Aiyah senior or not, lack of sleep isn't good for the mind or body, aru!"_ China said.

Leila sighed, crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at Evelyn hitting her head just as the teacher came in "Miss King don't throw papers in the classroom, and Miss Spears lift your head this is school not your bedroom."

Evelyn lifted her head and said "Why would I want a pre-calculus class to be my bedroom? I don't want people watching me sleep like some wannabe vampire freak. That just screams rape." This caused several girls to glare at Evelyn and some of the guys to chuckle.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"So how are you going to explain to the others why there are a bunch of guys at your home?" Leila asked as they got into Evelyn's truck. Leila watched Evelyn bang her head onto the steering wheel and let loose a string of curses.

"_Dude she sound like Iggy when he's drunk."_ America said.

"_Ve…is she alright?"_

"_That's what happens when she doesn't go to bed at a normal time." _Germany said no remorse for the poor American girl. Leila couldn't help but feel that the German nation was already planning a regiment for Evelyn to follow to the T.

Evelyn sat up and started towards her house with Chloe and Nikita in Chloe's car following. "I guess I can say that they're friends of dad's that could work right? I mean dad travels all over the world and stuff like that…"

"Okay Evelyn," Leila said snapping in front of her friends face to save them from an accident "focus on driving and if you get us home in one piece I'll fix you a coke float, sounds good?"

Evelyn nodded and refocused on driving.

Before going inside Evelyn stopped the others saying that there was a mess that she wanted to clean up before they went in. Inside Evelyn watched the nations emerge from the scroll and distribute amongst the house with the promise to behave and not reveal that they were really countries. It wouldn't have been fair to the nations if they had to stay inside the scroll longer since Evelyn had friends over _and_ it did make sense that Jonathan had friends of different ethnicities since he did travel all over the world. America and Canada gotten into a light argument about what sport to watch and ultimately settled on the sports news; shaking her head Evelyn tossed her back onto the couch next to America and walked back over to the door. Opening the door Evelyn let her friends inside the house where America and Canada made their first move.

"Yo I'm Alfred F. Jones nice to meet ya'll!" America said grinning from the couch where a rerun of a game was playing.

"I'm Matthew Williams; it's nice to meet you." Canada said softly.

Chloe and Nikita looked at each other before introducing themselves to America and Canada. "Not to be rude or anything like that," Chloe said "But are you two twins?"

Leila and Evelyn glanced at each other before hearing Canada say "You can say that, we were raised by two different families." Evelyn sighed softly; she half expected her country to come up with something totally outrageous and unbelievable.

"Coke float. Now." Evelyn ordered lightly pushing Leila into the kitchen with Nikita, Chloe, America and Canada following.

"Alright, alright quite pushing." Leila said waving to England and France who looked like were about to argue about something. "Chloe, Nikita this is…"

"Arthur Kirkland, loves" England introduced himself "and this frog face is Francis Bonnefoy." France glared at England for the slanderous nickname and was about to say something flirty when the rest of the nations came down to 'investigate' the commotion.

Russia and China made their appearances while Evelyn watched Leila scoop vanilla ice cream into a tall glass. "Privet, I am Ivan Braginski it is very nice to meet you da?" Nikita smiled hearing a familiar accent.

"Ni hao, I am Wang, Yao, aru." China said smiling at the two girls.

"Bonjour, mes chers, I am Francis Bonnefoy." France said sweeping into the kitchen followed by a snickering Spain and Prussia, Romano being dragged in by Spain. France grabbed Chloe's hand and placed a kiss on her hand.

Chloe smiled and bluntly said "I have a boyfriend _monsieur_, and he doesn't like sharing."

"Rejected." Evelyn said grinning at Chloe's answer to the flirting nation.

Spain stepped up grinning "_Hola damas,_ _mi nombre es_ Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And this _tomate_ is Lovino Vargas."

"I can introduce myself you tomato bastard." Romano growled.

"Why do you call Lovino a tomato?" Chloe asked Spain.

"Because when he blushed he looks like a little tomato." Spain said while slinging an arm around the flushing Sothern Italy.

"Damn _bastardo_." Romano grumbled under his breath while trying to get away from Spain.

"Ve…_fratello_ why are you so mean? Why not talk to the _ragazze carine_?" Italy asked dragging Germany and Japan into the crowed kitchen. "My name is Feliciano Vargas."

"This is mein Bruder Ludwig." Prussia laughed slinging an arm around the blond German. "Of course he's not as awesome as the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." Germany looked like he wanted to either punch Prussia or let Ranger have at him.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, I am Honda, Kiku." Japan said bowing slightly to the two girls who introduced themselves and bowed back showing respect to the country.

"So you guys are friends with Evelyn's dad?" Chloe asked taking a sip of her lemonade "and all of you happen to be visiting at the same time…when Evelyn's dad is in Peru working at a dig."

Leila paused at pouring England a cup of tea and Evelyn had a spoon of ice cream from her float hanging in mid air. Neither one thought about that, nor apparently the nations didn't either.

"We offered to watch over Evelyn and Hanna while Jonathan was in Peru." Ludwig, aka Germany said taking a sip from his beer.

"You need twelve babysitters Evelyn?" Nikita asked "how much trouble can you get into?"

Leila and Evelyn looked at each other before Evelyn answered "A lot Niki, I can get into a lot of trouble if I set my mind to it."

Leila nodded and said "Yea you can't leave this chick alone in a museum, the last time we did that she ended up in the backroom almost impaled with a Greek spear."

"How did you get into the backroom _mon cher_?" France asked.

"That wasn't my fault" Evelyn defended herself "one of the workers recognized me and offered to show me the then upcoming Greek exhibit pieces and left me alone with them for two minutes when the damn spear fell. Tore my favorite shirt that day."

"I remember that." Chloe said grinning, "Our teacher was flipping out when he realized that you weren't with the group and called security who alerted your father."

"Who in turn yelled at her for only being concerned about her ripped Mickey Mouse vintage tee." Benjamin said hugging Chloe when she jumped up and went to him.

"Everybody this is Benjamin, Ben meet my 'baby sitters'." Evelyn said grinning as the nations introduced themselves to Benjamin "and dude it was Mickey Mouse and it was a vintage tee, and I got that from Scott when he went to Afghanistan." Evelyn said regarding her oldest brother who was in the army.

Benjamin shook his head saying "Women and their clothes."

"You should know better than to mess with Evelyn and her fashion. After all she has to put up with old geezers that think they have a chance to seduce her or get their sons interested in someone like her." Leila said grinning mockingly at Evelyn's grossed out face.

"Still you could have died." Nikita said bring the topic back to one of Evelyn's near fatal accidents.

Without thinking Evelyn replied "A hero like me can't die from something stupid as a spear falling." Leila busted out laughing while some of the nations looked to America who looked proud at the statement made by his citizen.

"A hero huh?" Benjamin said smirking at Evelyn. "What are you planning going into the military?"

"Marines actually."

Leila looked up from her tea to stare at Evelyn wide eyed. Evelyn looked down at the rest of her float clenching the glass "We all see the news where innocent people are caught in the cross fire. I want to help them."

"Field doctor?" Chloe asked "I'm sure you'll be great Eve." Chloe reach over and grabbed Evelyn's hand with a reassuring grip. "Okay, now that Ben is here what are we going to do about the Halloween senior that coming up?"

"We did pirates last year for the junior party." Leila commented refilling her hot tea along with England's.

"Halloween party?" Nikita asked.

"Yup" Chloe said grinning, "last year there was this huge party in town for the underclassmen and juniors."

"Now we're seniors so that means we can go to the town thirty minutes from here where they host a large street carnival for seniors only, and if you're wearing a costume you get in for free and everything is at a discount." Evelyn explained "and this year best costume gets a flat screen TV. Perfect for the college bound senior."

"How about we do military? World War Two era." Benjamin suggested not noticing the stiff postures that some of the nations took when mentioning the Second World War.

"That's boring, we can't all dress up as American soldiers." Leila said as she poured herself another cup of hot tea that Evelyn had brought into the dining room when the kitchen had become too crowed.

"What if I can get a hold of uniforms from different countries?" Evelyn asked. "We would need a Russian, a German, an Italian, an English, and an American World War Two uniforms."

"Two Italian uniforms." Chloe said "_Mia mamma_, said that my younger sister Iris has to go where I'm going this year."

"How about one from Northern Italy and one from Southern Italy? They have two different uniforms from that time." Leila suggested. "You can wear the blue one and Iris can wear the tan one."

After talking more about costumes the group decided to head to their respective homes. Evelyn closed the door after watching Leila drive home to cook a late welcome home dinner for her parents and turned around running into America.

"Sorry." America muttered catching Evelyn before she fell. Evelyn looked up and suddenly realized how tall the nation really was. Almost as tall as her father and she only came up to her father's chin, America's eyes met her own and Evelyn was thrown back into America's history. She could clearly see Martin Luther King Jr. standing in front of the Lincoln memorial giving his speech about equality. Suddenly she was thrown into the trenches of World War Two hearing men scream as bombs around her exploded. People dying, American's dying. Pulling away Evelyn shook her head feeling older than she should. "Sorry." America muttered again.

Evelyn shook her head slowly and said "It's your history America; you shouldn't feel sorry about it." And walked into the dining room where she left the nations.

"So how are you going to get the uniforms?" England asked watching Evelyn pile all the empty drinks onto a tray that was used to bring them in earlier.

"Dad has a friend that makes military uniforms, he specializes in the World War Two era so I can give him a call and have the uniforms sent here in a couple of weeks." Evelyn explained. She picked up her glass only for it to slip from her fingers and crash into pieces sending melted ice-cream over her shoes and the hardwood floor.

"Aiyah let me help Evelyn you might-" China said kneeling down just as Evelyn grabbed a piece of glass.

"Son of a bitch." Evelyn yelped opening her hand smelling copper in the air. The piece of glass embedded into her hand from grabbing to hard.

America froze seeing Evelyn's blood pool in her hand. The color and the smell pulled him in. Evelyn's parents are Jonathan Spears and Hanna O'Conner changed to Spears when she married Jonathan. Diving deeper he barely heard Evelyn telling Japan where the first aid kit was. A plantation came to his mind followed by a ship. "-rica. America!" America shook his head clearing his mind of the family history of Evelyn Spears. Refocusing he found that England, Germany, Prussia, Canada, Spain, and Russia were staring at him while China and Japan hovered around Evelyn as Japan gently pulled out the shard of glass out of her hand. "Weren't you listening? I asked you to get a large bowel so we can pour hydrogen peroxide on her hand." England said glaring at his former colony.

"Right…right I'll…go get that." America said trying to figure out what was nagging at the back of his mind. Evelyn looked up from her hand concerned for her nation. America still hasn't moved. Canada instead went into the kitchen and brought back a metal bowl and held it underneath Evelyn's hand so Japan can finish cleaning the wound.

_Mathew Whyte_. That name was something he hadn't even thought of since the Revolutionary War, but it came back with a vengeance.

* * *

><p>*Simplicity is the ultimate sophistication<p>

**So I was watching an episode of Hetalia where Canada tried to tell America to not be an ass and I noticed that his eyes are a dark blue and reading other fan fics put his eye color as a violet of some sort…hm…**

**Anyways review, favor it, alert it, and all that jazz…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

"_Memories are what warm you up from the inside, but they're also what tear you apart." –Haruki Murakami_

**Chapter Six:**

A week passed since Benjamin, Nikita, and Chloe had met the nations. Since then August passed bye along with September. Now was the beginning of October and everybody started to feel the cold weather seeping into Texas.

England opened the door to his bedroom and noticed that America's bedroom door was open, inside dark. Curious he walked over to America's room and peeked in. America was sitting at his desktop staring intently at the screen typing away. His eyes blood shot from staring at the screen for too long. "America?" England asked.

America looked up from the screen and said "Jonathan's mother is Elizabeth Spears daughter of Emily Smith who was the daughter of Andrew Smith who was the son of…"

"Bloody hell, get to the point you twit." England growled glaring at the young nation.

America frowned and said "All the way up to _Michael Whyte_." England froze at the name having unwanted flashbacks to the Revolution, fire licking up a farm house, horses panicking, a small sickly boy that wanted just wanted to protect his older sister, and a girl screaming. "You remember him? Well you should also remember his older sister, _Evelyn Whyte_ who changed her last name to _White_ after the war when she became my historian, and Evelyn Spears is _his_ descendant so that should make her my Historian!" America looked proud that he had put the pieces together.

England stared at his former colony. The blond nation knew that America can come up with some crazy shit but this, this was too much. "America, they are dead, and just because Evelyn Spears is a descendant of Michael Whyte doesn't make her your historian."

"You're just jealous that I found my historian before you did." America snapped, how could England state a fact that he already knew. No that's not right, his historian is alive.

"Our historians are dead America, they died when the war was over, it's time for you to grow up and move on." England yelled attracting the attention of the other nations by the sounds of doors opening. He couldn't bear the thought, dare to hope, that if America's Evelyn is alive then his Leila…England shook his head and stormed out of the scroll ignoring France's call. Memories of her ocean blue colored eyes, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she wielded a sword with deadly accuracy, how she would hover over a map decoding it's riddles to find the next grand treasure, everything including the pain when she breathed her last breath that painful day sixty six years ago. That was a shock that no one was prepared. They all thought that the personification of their history could survive anything they could.

Leila gently knocked on the door before letting herself in. It was quiet, a little too quiet for a house that's supposed to be housing plus twelve people. Taking off her coat and hung it on a peg before walking deeper into the house. It was eight thirty in the morning yet no one was up and moving around, walking into the kitchen she spotted an envelope with her name on it. Picking it up and opening it she found two sets of tickets, one set for a garden viewing and the other to the museum smiling she found the note from Evelyn. Now all Leila had to do was work up the courage to ask a certain Englishman to go with her. Taking a deep breath she turned around intending to head to Jonathan's study where the scroll was when she ran into something warm and firm. Backpedaling Leila realized to her horror that it was England who looked equally shocked that she was standing in the middle of the Spears's kitchen.

"I'm sorry England I wasn't watching where I was going." Leila stammered mentally cursing when she sounded like a little school girl dealing with her fist crush.

"Don't worry about it love." England said making sure that Leila wasn't injured.

Leila smiled more uncertain before she even thought of asking England. Damn it for her sudden uncertainty, "Um…England?" Leila asked fidgeting with the hem of her quarter sleeve dark grey dress "There's this garden viewing going on at one of the parks in the city close by and I was wondering if you wanted to see them with me. Not that you don't have to if you don't want to go out. I was just thinking that you might want a break from everything just for a couple of hours…" Leila knew she was rambling now and she felt her face turn to the same color as a tomato.

England stared at Leila who was talking about a garden viewing. He remembered that Evelyn was looking at the same thing several days ago, supposedly it was very good, and at the same time she was looking at a museum that was supposedly had a large English exhibit for the next couple of weeks. Noticing that Leila had trailed off and was as red as one of Spain's prized tomatoes England asked, "You wouldn't also have tickets to a museum exhibit as well?" if possible Leila's face turned redder. Finally deciding the spare the poor girl he said "That sounds like a lovely idea."

Leila stared at England, and for the first time England managed to get a good look at her eyes, blue eyes with flecks of green. Eyes like the sea. His breath hitched before he mentally shook himself. She was gone and he accepted the fact…or had he?

Leila smiled happy that England had accepted her offer "shall we get going?" Leila asked.

England smirked letting Leila walk out of the kitchen first grabbed her coat for her and exited the house.

After stopping to grab something to eat, England insisted on paying for it since Leila already had the tickets paid for, Leila pulled up to the entrance of the garden and turned off the car. People dressed in semi casual mingling with each other before going in. England waited till Leila locked the car and tucked the keys into her purse to offer his arm. Leila smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his arm handing the tickets and walked into a small world filled with multitude of flowers of different colors, shapes, fragrances, and species. Wondering around England pointed out the different flowers and if they were used for medical purposes or were just used as decoration. He also pointed out which flowers were in his gardens back home. "It must be beautiful, your back yard, I would love to see it someday." Leila said looking up from the blue lilies. She straightened up and saw a group of people crowding around one section of the large garden set up "What's going on over there?" Leila asked.

"Shall we go investigate?" England asked offering his arm once again before heading over to the crowd.

Getting closer Leila gasped and let go of England's arm leaning close to the glass that separated the guests and the flowers "Galaxy blue orchids, oh they're so beautiful and very rare."

"I take it they're you favorite flower?" England asked seeing Leila nod not turning away from the purple and blue petals.

"I would love just one flower." Leila said standing up with a blissful look on her face "So unique and different than any other flower out there. Sure they have hybrids of these flowers and their coloring but just one would make me the happiest girl in the world."

After finishing walking around the garden they stopped at a small café to eat lunch before going to the museum that was when the questions and answers started, to Leila's credit she didn't ask about his history but his personal life. Siblings, hobbies, and personal interests were the center of Leila's questions.

"So I have a question for you, if you don't mind me asking." England said taking a bite of the fish from his fish and chips. Leila nodded showing that she didn't mind and swallowed her bite of her sandwich. "How did you meet Evelyn?"

Leila thought about the question while taking a sip of her soda "I met her when I moved from London to here when I was in the first grade. It was already two months into the school year and everybody already had their 'clicks' one day Evelyn just sat down next to me and said 'we are going to be friends, 'cause I always wanted a friend from London' and that's it." Leila grinned "We've been best friends ever since."

"Sounds like something America would do." England scoffed.

Leila giggled "Evelyn is defiantly an American citizen but she knows when to stay out of trouble. She friendly and willing to make accommodations so that other people can be comfortable, I remember when we first met Chloe, she couldn't speak a word of English and Evelyn just sat there and translated what the teacher said. Back then she had limited Italian but it worked at the time." She frowned "I think that was when Evelyn and Sarah started to disagree with each other."

England raised one eyebrow "Sarah is the one that Evelyn doesn't like correct?"

"They can't even be in the same room without the temperature dropping several degrees. I guess in terms of history you can say that Sarah and Evelyn had their own cold war." Leila explained. "And their friendship never recovered after."

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Leila stepped out of the car smiling at England who was holding the door for her and locked the car. "Ready for a walk down memory lane?" Leila asked.

They walked into the museum and noticed that it was almost empty, strange on a weekend. A man walked up to them wearing a museum uniform "You two must be Leila King and Arthur Kirkland? Miss. Spears had said that you two were coming soon, you are welcomed to explore the museum and even the English exhibit that doesn't open till next week with these passes." The man said pointing to the passes that Leila and England held.

Leila felt a buzz on her hip from her cell phone, leaving England to talk to the man to make sure they heard right she pulled out her phone and saw a text message from Evelyn: _tell me how the exhibit goes, hope you have fun with Iggy ;)_. Shaking her head she shoved the phone back into her pocket. "Evelyn planned on this." Leila said "which is a good thing, I don't like having little children run around like buffoons."

England smirked and allowed Leila to link arms and lead him towards the floor that held the supposedly grand English exhibit. Walking into a circular room filled with paintings and old pictures of people dancing, there in the middle of the room stood a phonograph along with a crate of large disks "A phonograph, used to record and play back sounds and music." England said watching Leila walk to the middle of the room and begin leafing through the disks, finally settling on one and placed the needle onto the record. After several seconds of static a lone violin whispered though the room before being joined by other instruments, creating the music for a waltz. Leila closed her eyes and let the music guide her. Everything melted away, all the stress from the papers that her teachers have given her, and the stress from home melted away which proved what Chloe always said about dancing, _"Dancing helps us forget, just for a while, all the problems we have and rejuvenates our mind and soul while giving our body a workout."_

Suddenly a warm hand grabbed her outstretched hand and another wrapped around her waist pulling her into a different kind of waltz. Opening her eyes she saw a smirking England "Shall we dance?" England asked.

"I think we already are." Leila said smiling following the English nation's lead seeing the colors of the pictures and the paintings mounted on the wall blur. "I would have this dream from time to time." Leila murmured against England's shoulder "I'm wearing this beautiful green Victorian style dress but I'm leaving the party because for some strange reason I don't want to be around all the happy couples." England led Leila into another turn, "As I'm going up these stairs someone calls my name. I turn around and see someone at the bottom of the steps smelling like he just came back from the sea, and for some reason I am so happy to see the man." England slowed down listening to her tale. "He leads me back to the ballroom and we start to dance and we never stopped till the end of the ball, but I could never see his face. I've lost count of how many times I've had this dream." The song came to the end but both still in their embrace from the dance.

England remembered that night; it was the night he came back from defeating the Spanish Armada protecting and gaining a victory for Queen Elizabeth I, remembered having to leave his historian behind to protect her. She had looked so depressed surrounded by happy couples and had excused herself from the Queen's side to be alone. He stopped that, and brought a smile to her face as he greeted her at the bottom of the stairs and danced the night away. That was also the night he asked her to be his, to be more than just his historian, and was relieved when she agreed happily. Could America be on to something? If Evelyn Spears was really Evelyn White then could Leila King be his Leila Cross? How else could he explain that this Leila dreamed of a memory that only he, Queen Elizabeth, and himself shared?

"England?" Leila asked bringing England out of his daydream. England looked down and realized that he was still holding the girl. Blushing he released Leila and took a step back to give her some space. Leila tilted her head to the side already missing the warmth and asked "Do you want to go look at the rest of the museum or do you want to leave?"

England shook his head and said "We can finish looking at the rest." He opened his eyes and tried not to flinch at the almost otherworldly look in Leila's eyes before it disappeared leaving her normal ocean blue human eyes.

"Well shall we get going?" Leila asked again waiting till England was next to her before she turned and walked out of the room. They explored the exhibits with England being Leila's personal guide with him talking about all the history that had happened to him and on his land.

As they were leaving the museum Leila couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. Glancing around she saw a strange man wearing a light brown trench coat and a fedora type hat with sunglasses covering his eyes. A chill crawled up her spine and something inside her whispered for her and England to get far away from that man. "Is everything alright love?" England asked looking down at her hand that was clenching his jacket arm tightly.

Leila nodded as she quickly dug for her keys in her purse and unlocked the car before they got to the doors. Looking around she couldn't see the strange man anywhere which set her on edge, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She waited till England was in the car before she pulled out the parking lot and gunned it driving back to her small town as quickly as she could within the proper speed limit. "What's wrong Leila?" England asked seeing her knuckles turn white from her grip on the steering wheel.

"Ever get that feeling that you are being watched for malicious reasons?" Leila asked glancing in the rearview mirror checking for anything out of the ordinary before turning her eyes back to the road. Another chill crept up her spine. This wasn't like her. Usually it was Evelyn who freaked out about something like this, and she had reason to freak out considering who Evelyn's father is. But Leila? She was just a normal girl with normal parents with un-normal friends like Evelyn and Nikita...that might be the problem. Hanging around with people who can get tense at the moment's notice couldn't be beneficial to one's health.

England stared at Leila who remained tense till they got to the outskirts of the city. Then she relaxed a little bit, even began to mess with the radio for a minute before England reached out to move her hand back to the wheel. Smiling slightly Leila turned her attention back to the road as England messed with the radio trying to find a station that he could tolerate for the rest of the thirty minute drive. Settling on a classic station England leaned back letting the soothing music fill the car.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Evelyn stopped at the top of the stairs pulling on her black hoodie with the words _Zombie Outbreak Response Team_ printed on the front before going down the stairs heading straight to the kitchen. There America was staring at a cup of coffee with a frown on his face. Evelyn raised an eyebrow while pulling the pancake mix down from the pantry and started to hunt for the necessary ingredients to make blueberry pancakes.

"What is this?"

Evelyn looked up from her kneeling position holding a large metal bowl, intending on making enough pancakes for her and America and maybe prompting the nation out of his sour mood. There Canada was holding the box of pancake mix as if it was some sort of food turned science experiment in the back of one's fridge. "Pancake mix?" Evelyn said with a questioning tone to her voice. The soft spoken nation looked at the box as if it has done some sort of disastrous crime before setting it down.

"Where is your flour?"

Wordlessly, Evelyn pointed to the pantry where the box had come from and watched Canada march over to the pantry while shoving up the sleeves of his sweater while his bear followed him asking "Who are you?" Canada then asked Evelyn for the other ingredients and shooed her to the seat next to America and was practically ordered not to move a muscle while he made the blueberry pancakes.

America, at the time Canada walked into the kitchen, looked up and watched the interaction quietly before getting up to get himself another cup of coffee and poured one for Evelyn leaving hers black. Just like how he liked his as well, and set it down in front of the still shocked girl. "He does that sometimes." America said sitting down next to Evelyn who looked down at the cup wondering where it came from before looking at America. "Only with pancakes he gets like that, hates that most of my citizens are too lazy to make them from scratch."

Canada tensed up before focusing on the dry ingredients more than was necessary. Evelyn took a sip of her coffee eyeing America critically. Something happened between America and the other nations. He wasn't his normal 'I'm the hero' self and it was a little concerning to Evelyn. Making a mental note to ask China what happened she watched Canada heat up the pan and melt some butter. Several batches later Canada placed two plates full of pancakes in front of America and Evelyn, put one down for his bear and one for himself, the maple syrup was passed around and the two nations plus one human girl dug into the food. "Oh my God this is _so_ good Canada." Evelyn groaned and descended onto her pancakes like a typical American who thought that if they didn't wolf down the food it would be taken away from them.

Canada looked at his brother who had a pained expression on his face but soon disappeared behind a mask of indifference as he ate with the same gusto. Canada sighed, he was hoping that making pancakes would help America but it seemed like his disagreement hit home a little harder than any of the nations thought it would.

"Let me clean up Canada." Evelyn said stopping the nation before he could turn the water on, "you made breakfast now let me and America clean up." America paused in his attempt of escaping clean up duty.

"Yea bro, well clean it up." America said grinning. Canada nodded and picked up his bear and left the kitchen. With that America and Evelyn stood shoulder to shoulder and started to clean the dishes in silence. Evelyn glanced at America before reaching for the kitchen radio and turned it on letting Maroon 5's _Moves Like Jagger_ blast from the radio. Immediately America perked up and started to sing off key to the song.

"_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger"<em>

America and Evelyn sung/scream at the top of their lungs. America bumped hips with Evelyn but didn't move away smirking at Evelyn who raised an eyebrow but couldn't stop the small blush from appearing. After they finished the dishes and the song they moved on putting up the food where they belonged, Evelyn held the large bag of flour before looking up to the back of America a plan forming in her mind. Grinning evilly she opened the bag and grabbed a handful of the white powder and said "Hey America?" and waited for America to turn around before throwing it at him covering his face with the white power. Evelyn couldn't help but laugh at America's shocked expression as he wiped away the flour from his glasses to see clearly and grinned at Evelyn.

Before Evelyn could retreat America darted forward and grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it into her own face, thus the battle of the flour began. Evelyn backed up while grabbing another handful of flour and throwing it at America's general direction. Laughing Evelyn ran to the other side of the island and threw more flour at America who dodged it and snatched the flour bag and dumped half of the contents onto Evelyn's head laughing as Evelyn tried to cover her head and was laughing as well.

Canada, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, Russia, Spain, France, Romano and Prussia peaked into the kitchen that was quickly turning white before leaving the two to their mock battle a little bit happier that America was starting to act his normal self again. Though if you ever said anything about them being concern about America to the said annoying nation they would deny it…well except for Canada.

Evelyn glanced up when America stopped pouring the flour onto her face and used the opportunity to shove the bag dislodging it from his grip and into her own hands which quickly thru the rest onto America. Laughing America jumped down from the island landing in front of Evelyn who backed away while scooping up another handful of flour to throw at the advancing nation. Unfortunately she slipped on the powder and reached out grabbing America by the shirt as she went down bringing him with her. Landing the flour shot up temporary blinding both of them, but didn't stop their laughter.

Once the cloud settled America grinned down at Evelyn who was still clutching his shirt and said "I propose a truce. We will agree to a draw."

Evelyn mocked frowned and said "But I don't like draws. There must be one winner of this so it will be a temporary truce till we can meet again in battle."

America leaned closer to Evelyn who finally realized their situation and was glad that the flour covered most of her blush. "How about we agree to disagree and keep the draw." America said his voice going softer and huskier smirking at the blush he could see through the flour that covered Evelyn's face and hair. "What do ya think darlin'?" America asked falling back into his southern drawl that he had when he first went out west to explore his land.

"I think…" Evelyn whispered as America leaned closer to the point of hovering over her lips.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen?" Hanna yelled causing both America and Evelyn to jump apart and jump up facing Hanna who looked like she was about to start World War Three. Until she got a good look at Evelyn and America, both were covered with four to the point of being ghosts. Covering her mouth Hanna tried to hold back her laughter. "You two…" Hanna couldn't hold it in anymore as Prussia, France, and Spain came up behind her and started to laugh at the two. She joined them while Evelyn and America stared at the four waiting for them to stop laughing.

"We should throw flour at them." Evelyn muttered already gathering all the flour that was on the island into a pile. America grinned while taking off his glasses to try to clean them of the flour.

"You do that young lady and you will regret it," Hanna said growing serious, but her blue eyes still held mirth "You know where the air tank is, I don't want any flour tracked in the rest of the house." Evelyn nodded and led America through the mud room and towards the air tank next to the shed to blow the flour off of their person while Hanna enlisted the help of China and Germany to clean the kitchen.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

England opened the door stopping to turn back to wave at Leila who waved back before driving back to her own home. He stepped to the side as Italy ran past him screaming in fear with Germany chasing him followed by Romano and Spain. Shaking his head England walked further into the hose seeing China and Japan watching anime on the TV in the living room. France and Prussia were in the kitchen talking quietly and laughing their creepy laughs, quickly bypassing them he walked up the stairs passing Jonathan who was talking to Hanna who was laughing about what ever Jonathan.

A pang of sadness swept though the island nation as he quietly moved away from the study. Hearing _Doctor Who_ playing in Evelyn's room looking in he saw Evelyn, America and Canada with his bear on her king size bed. Evelyn was typing away on her laptop, looking up occasionally Canada was intently watching the show, but America was slumped against Evelyn's shoulder fast asleep. Evelyn looked up and smiled at England "Hey how was the museum?" Evelyn asked.

"It was good, thank you for getting us the tickets." England said.

"Dad got the tickets for the museum, I got the one for the flower viewing and called the museum, but you're welcome." Evelyn said smiling. "Want to watch _Doctor Who_ with us?"

England was about to shake his head but stopped and said "Sounds like a lovely idea." Evelyn shifted America over who groaned and landed on her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Evelyn just rolled her eyes but had moved over enough for a space for England to sit.

They quietly continued to watch the hilarity of _Doctor Who_.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! :D <strong>

**Good news! I'm almost finished with chapter 7! Bad news! It's giving me a freaking headach, at the moment I feel like England with his hangover asking myself 'Why don't the lights just shut up?'...only problem is that the only light coming through it the light from the computer screen. Lookin' out my window it's all cloudy and misty so I have nothing to blame -_-**

**Anyways please review...please *bambi eyes* I do love getting emails with people alerting to my story it's just...a small review would make me happy...I'm not talking about long winded ones hell I'll even take ones that just say "Love it!" T_T**

**Anywho hope everybody has a Prussia worthy awesome day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Set Fire to the World**

**Thanks to everyone who review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)  
>Please read and review *bows*<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia. Not mine.**

"_There'll be two numbers on your tombstone and all your friends will read them, but all that's gonna matter is the little dash between them".  
>–Kevin Welch.<em>

**Chapter Seven:**

Gabriel Smith stared at the surveillance photos of Evelyn Spears and the personification of America were eating at the mall, then when they went to the small fair neither one knowing that they were being watched. Unlike Leila King who saw one of his men that was watching her and the personification of England as they left the museum and was quick to get herself and England away from him.

He had no doubt that Evelyn Spears and Leila King were really Evelyn White and Leila Cross. All he had to do was see if they can survive.

"Did you get the Intel?" Gabriel asked not looking away from the colored photos pinned to the wall in front of him.

"They are going to a street carnival tonight. They will be dressed as military from World War Two."

"Sweet irony, to be reborn again only to die in the same uniform they died in sixty years ago." Gabriel mused grinning maliciously.

"I thought that killing them would set back the plan."

Gabriel turned around grin still in place, "We aren't going to kill them. They are slowly becoming aware of their memories as each day goes by. This is merely a way to advance the process. After all we need them to be fully aware of who and what they are for the spell to work and grant immortality to a select few." He turned back to the board and continued "Call in Max and tell him he has permission to continue to the next phase of the plan."

"Yes sir."

_You will be mine_, Gabriel thought _and when you get within my grasp you will never escape_.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"Ciao! Evelyn! We're here!" Chloe called out walking in with her half sister behind her looking around warily with coffee colored eyes she brushed back a strand of dark chocolate color haired. Italy bounded down the stairs and tackled Chloe into a hug.

"Ve! Ciao Chloe who's you sister _lei e bella_." Italy said before pulling Chloe's sister into a hug and kissed her on both cheeks. "Ciao, I'm Feliciano Vargas."

"Ciao Feliciano, it's nice to meet you I'm Iris Lombardi." Iris said.

"Wait." Spain said looking at the two sisters "You have two different last names?"

"Chloe has momma's last name and I have my papa's last name." Iris explained with a shrug then waved at Evelyn who walked down the stairs followed by America.

"Hey Chloe, Iris the costumes are upstairs." Evelyn said smiling at the sisters. "Hey Chloe when does Ben get off of practice?"

"He should be on his way, we're splitting cars right? Three in each?" Chloe asked.

Evelyn nodded as Leila and Nikita, the latter holding a wrapped package in her arms, walked into the living room "Yea I'm taking Leila and Nikita."

The girls went upstairs to change into their costumes with Evelyn leaving a warning of shortened life spans if they came up without their permission. Benjamin had arrived slightly out of breath just as Evelyn was walking up the stairs and was directed to his own changing room.

After several minutes Leila walked down the stairs dressed in England's green uniform with her black gloved clenched in her mouth, her green jacket undone, and her belt and cross strap tossed over her shoulder while she fiddled with her tie. Satisfied she buttoned up her jacket and tied the belt and the strap across her chest before grabbing her gloves from her mouth and looked up. "Well what do you think?" she asked holding up her arms.

England couldn't breathe. Tunnel vision stated to creep in as Leila waltz down the stairs wearing the same uniform he and his historian wore during the Second World War. With her blond hair tied in a low ponytail the differences between the two were nonexistent. Blood rushed around his head creating a ringing sensation in his ears muffling the responses from the other nations. It couldn't be Leila Cross. She died sixty six years ago yet here she was standing in front…

"…land? England are you alright?" Leila asked concern laced in her voice.

England was saved from answering when Iris and Chloe came down the stairs wearing the uniforms from Southern Italy and Northern Italy. "I feel like I'm choking myself." Iris muttered fidgeting with the dark tie around her neck.

"I thought you were used to ties?" Leila asked not moving from England's side.

"She doesn't wear them like normal people are supposed to." Chloe said straitening her blue jacket.

Iris rolled her eyes and said "Normal is for boring people."

Leila covered her mouth with to hand to hide the smile watching the two sisters have their light banter. Nikita stopped behind the two holding a hat in her hands smirking at the two, "Hey Nikita nice scarf." Leila said watching the Russian girl grin while adjusting the scarf on her neck.

"Thank you _druga_."* Nikita said.

"Damn Nikita you look good in that uniform." Evelyn said pulling a glove on her hand. She stopped standing next to the Russian creating an odd contrast to the nations. It was common knowledge that Russia and America never got along and would have to be under threat to even stand next to each other. This was impossible since they were two superpowers, and that over half of the nations feared Russia.

"It's amazing that an American and a Russian are standing next to each other and have no intentions of killing each other." Leila said grinning watching the two glanced at each other.

"Well I mean we could start choking each other if that makes you feel better." Evelyn said.

"I've already come up with several ways to kill you Evelyn." Nikita said not even looking at the American next to her.

"I'd kill you for a Klondike Bar." Evelyn retorted without missing a beat then walked down the stairs.

"And all niceness is gone." Leila said rolling her eyes.

"The costumes look very authentic, aru" China said.

"A friend of mom is a fashion designer that likes to dabble in historical clothes." Evelyn explained picking up her trench coat like jacket that went with her light brown uniform.

"I was expecting you would wear a bomber jacket." Germany said.

Evelyn shrugged as she grabbed her keys, "I'll leave the jacket to the flyboys." She turned around back to the stairs intending to call to Benjamin but stopped in her tracks "Damn" Evelyn breathed. The others turned around to see Benjamin walk down the steps with his hair slicked back like Germany's. A dark gray almost black jacket was placed over a starch white shirt with a black tie with an iron cross over it. There were other medals adorning the jacket. Like Leila he also had a belt around his waist with a strap across his chest connecting to his belt.*

Stopping at the middle of the stair case to put on his gloves he looked around like he was surveying troops that were about to go into battle. Smirking he grabbed the hat that went with the uniform from under his arm and walked down the rest of the steps. Leila whistled and walked around Benjamin "Good luck keeping the other girls away from him Chloe." Leila said grinning wickedly at Chloe who looked awe struck in seeing her boyfriend in a German uniform.

"Alright kids." Evelyn said grabbing everybody's attention "we have a carnival to get to and possibly win a flat screen TV. We'll see y'all later." Evelyn waved to the nations as the group filed out and piled into their respective vehicles that they were taking to the street carnival.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Nikita, Chloe, Iris, Leila and Evelyn were standing in line to get normal tickets while Benjamin went into the other shorter line where they handed passes and wrist bands to the seniors that were wearing costumes only. "So what do you think of Evelyn's dad's friends?" Leila asked Iris.

Iris shifted her weight to one foot before saying "They seemed nice, though most of them didn't talk"

"But?" Nikita prompted seeing the hesitation

"Well…the guy that almost looks like Feliciano is kinda…" Iris trailed off.

"Hot?" Evelyn supplied grinning as Iris turned red the other girls started to laugh.

"Well me thinks little Miss Nikita had her eye on the tall Russian." Leila said turning the torment of poking fun to the Russian girl who didn't deny or encourage it, except for the light blush on her cheeks.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ivan is interested in you Nikita." Evelyn said, jumping at the chance to play matchmaker, and maybe if it worked out for the two Russian's and Russia might become less… creepy and less wanting everybody to become one with Mother Russia.

Benjamin walked back to the group and handed out passes and wrist bands to everybody. "How did you get one for Iris babe?" Chloe asked accepting the pass and the band from Benjamin.

"Andrew owed me a favor for hooking him up with his current girlfriend." Benjamin explained as he put on the bright orange band around his wrist before leading the group into the carnival to meet up with the rest of their classmates.

"Let get some cotton candy!" Evelyn cheered practically running to the cotton candy stand with the others trailing behind.

Leila munched on a caramel apple while watching Josh, a football player and a friend of Benjamin; try to knock off the milk bottles to win a fender guitar. "Come on baby, daddy needs a new guitar." Josh said throwing the large softball towards the three bottles throwing his hands in the air when all three were knocked down. Rolling her eyes she looked around seeing other seniors in different costumes, some elaborate like her groups and some weren't as elaborate but just as interesting.

Out of the corner of her eye Leila saw someone that she didn't think she would see again, feigning nonchalant she turned around scanning the crowd. There standing farther back away from the group of rowdy teenagers hopped up on sugar and other fatty carnival food was the same man that had followed her and England on their date…could she call it a date? Dressed in a trench coat with a Sherlock Holmes cap with a smoking pipe staring intently at her and her friends, turning around she grabbed Evelyn and said "Hey Eve," Evelyn turned towards her with a corndog halfway into her mouth with a questioning look "further behind us is a man dressed up as a faux Sherlock Holmes staring at us, and I've seen him before when I was with England."

Twirling around as if looking for something Evelyn saw the man that Leila described, frowning she took a sip of her vanilla flavored soda and said "So what are we going to do about it?"

Leila stared at her friend "what do you mean 'what are we going to do about it'?" she demanded her whisper going high pitched. Was Evelyn crazy? Don't answer that.

"There's an official way of getting rid of him and then there's the unofficial way." Evelyn explained slowly as if she was explaining why the sky was blue to a small child. Leila stared at her forgetting for a moment who she was talking to. What she had to deal with when she was younger before something happened that involved FBI. After that it seemed like the kidnapping attempts stopped, and Leila never questioned it.

Leila sighed before shaking her head "let's just wait and see what happens please." Evelyn nodded before taking another bite of her corndog. The rest of the night was spent eating, dancing, playing games, and getting on rides.

It was close to midnight when the group walked out to their trucks "I had a blast." Evelyn said unlocking her truck.

"Da, it was really enjoyable." Nikita said climbing into the backseat of Evelyn's truck while Leila took shotgun.

They drove off oblivious to the man who was staring at them from the entrance he then pulled out a phone and dialed a number. After waiting for a few second all he said was "They're on their way." Hung up the phone and tossed it in nearest trashcan before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>America stood in the middle of Evelyn's room staring at the board that reached the floor and the roof and half filled with pictures spanning from when she was in the first grade to her current age. At some point she had added pictures of the nations. Some were when they were all watching the TV or she caught some when they were in the middle of some argument. There were pictures of her and her friends at different places and different stages of their lives. Looking closer America found one picture where Evelyn was sitting at a window seat in cut off jean shorts, a tank top underneath a sheer loose poet type shirt, puma running shoes with books and aged papers surrounding her. Without thinking America pulled the picture off the board to get a closer look.<p>

"Hey America the movie is about to start." Canada said seeing his brother tuck something into the back pocket of his jeans. Tilting his head to the side he asked "Are you alright America?"

"Yea Mattie I'm alright." America answered quickly. "Come on Mattie the movie's going to start."

Earlier the group had gotten into an argument on what movie to watch until Jonathan put his foot down and said they were going to watch the old black and white horror movies. Not willing to argue against the one who allowed them to stay in his house they agreed and dispersed to get ready for late night movies while waiting for Evelyn and her friends to come back from the carnival.

"You think something is wrong with Evelyn and her friends?" Canada asked causing America to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"It's not that Mattie." America said, "I can feel it. She is my historian, Evelyn that is." America turned to look at his brother "True she's not as carefree when she was alive before World War Two ended, but I can't deny that Evelyn Spear _was_ Evelyn White."

Canada studied his brother with critical eyes wondering if this was something else he was just jumping into without thinking, but he saw absolution America was sure that Evelyn was his historian but there was something else there. "You love her don't you Al." it wasn't a question, a statement made by the Canadian that cared about his brother.

America's eyes widen and stared to open and close his mouth like a fish. Canada waiting patiently for his brother to stop acting like an idiot and answer. Finally America closed his mouth and sighed "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, maybe England and France might notice the difference but the others don't really pay that much attention." Canada said shrugging.

America frowned but didn't comment on the lack of attention jibe, "So what am I going to do now?"

"She's your citizen, you figure it out." Canada said walking past America and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Nikita groaned closing her eyes tighter before opening them. <em>Why aren't we moving?<em> Nikita thought turning her head to look at the driver seat, her face paled when she saw that Evelyn's eyes were closed and barely breathing. Fumbling with her seatbelt she got it off of her and scooted over to the middle of the back seat and smelled copper. Taking off her hat she checked on Leila seeing blood running down her face but no other obvious injuries.

Benjamin couldn't believe what he was seeing when he turned the corner and saw Evelyn's King Ranch truck off to the side of the road with the driver side crushed in. Slamming on the brakes he threw his emergency lights on "Iris called 911." Benjamin ordered jumping out of his truck running over to Evelyn's truck hearing Chloe and Iris several paces behind him. "Evelyn! Nikita! Leila!" he slid to a stop ignoring the broken glass seeing that Nikita was alright except for the shiner that was beginning to form on her right eye. However, "Mein Gott," Benjamin breathed. Both Leila and Evelyn were bleeding from their head, but for Leila that was the most damage that he could see. With Evelyn there was a piece of metal sticking into her side slowly bleeding.

"We got to stop the bleeding." Iris said handing Chloe the cell phone where the 911 operator was still on the line. Wrenching the back seat door open she climbed in and took off her tie. "Press this where Leila is bleeding, we need to slow it down." She shoved the tie into Nikita's hand and moved over to Evelyn's side. "Ben, do you have a flashlight, anything to stem the bleeding and a knife of some sort?" Iris asked.

Benjamin nodded and jogged back to his truck, forcing himself to slow down and reached into his tool box and pulled out an industrial flashlight, the blue paper towels, and grabbed his pocket knife from the glove box and jogged back to the truck and handed everything to Iris.

Iris grabbed the knife and carefully cut the seatbelt pinning Evelyn to the seat then did the same for Leila. Iris placed two fingers on her neck checking her pulse; she then turned on the flashlight and looked at the piece of metal in Evelyn's chest. Taking the knife she carefully cut away the cloth around the wound "It doesn't look deep, Ben can you help me remove it please?" Iris grabbed the paper towels and ripped several sheets off the roll and held the flashlight for Ben as he leaned in and grabbed the piece of metal. The two looked at each other before glancing at Chloe and Nikita who were split between watching them and watching after Leila who still haven't woken up.

"On three." Benjamin said looking up at Iris who readied the paper towels. "One. Two. Three."

Iris watched the piece of metal, thankfully it wasn't too deep, and waited till Benjamin moved the metal away from Evelyn's body before pressing the paper towels over the wound. "Okay we need something need something to hold the paper towels." Iris said trying not to think about the blood that was starting to seep through the paper towels. Grabbing more she pressed it onto the old girls wound.

"Here use the scarf." Nikita said passing over the white scarf that was around her neck. "Are you sure it was a good thing to remove the metal?"

"It would have been one more thing for the fire department to do before they would let the EMT get to her, at least I'm not doing this half ass." Iris said slipping the scarf around Evelyn's prone body pausing to press her head against Evelyn's chest listening to her breathing.

"She's been taking advance health classes." Chloe said lifting the tie to see if the blood had slowed down any. In the distance they heard the sound of a siren "thank God they're almost here."

* * *

><p>America listened to the sound of popcorn popping slowing down before opening the microwave before the kernels burned. All the time wondering what he was going to do about Evelyn, he really cared for her but wasn't really sure how to go about it and getting advice from France has the potential of getting shot by Evelyn.<p>

With a bowel of hot popcorn in hand America made his way back into the living room where the rest of the nations and Jonathan were sitting watching the movie. When suddenly pain exploded inside his head and side, dropping the bowel one hand went to his side and the other to his head. "America!" when did England get to him? America closed his eyes tightly as another flash of pain sent him to his knees; he felt a hand on his back and faintly heard Canada calling him. Who was hurting this much for America to feel it? Jonathan wasn't in pain, neither was Hanna for that matter, and Evelyn and her friends are coming…

_Evelyn_.

* * *

><p>The EMT's made quick work of Evelyn and Leila, getting them out of the truck and into the ambulances and taking off while the cops that had showed up questioned Benjamin, Iris, Chloe, and Nikita about the accident while the fire department made sure that the truck wouldn't catch on fire before the tow truck could get there and take Evelyn's truck to the junk yard.<p>

"Alright kids." Officer Mike Dawson, the older brother of one of the football players from their school. "Evelyn and Leila are heading to the hospital that was good work Iris, now what I need you four to do now is go home, wash up, and get some sleep. Benjamin I'm counting on you to get the girls to their homes safe and sound."

Benjamin nodded gently steering the shocked girls to his truck making sure they were in before slowly driving the same direction the ambulances took Evelyn and Leila.

Pulling into the Spears driveway Benjamin turned off his truck and leaned back into his seat. It was now three in the morning and everyone was tired. Chloe reached out and grasped Benjamin's arm "This day sucked." Benjamin groaned before opening his door and stumbled out followed by Nikita, Chloe and Iris.

"Yes thank you very much." Nikita said into her phone before closing it "Evelyn's in surgery a rib punctured a lung but they say it's looking very good for Evelyn. They commend who ever wrapped her up."

Iris looked pale but slowly nodded before heading inside to wash the blood off her hands and change into normal clothing. Chloe opened the door before Iris could and was face to face with the nations who looked up expectedly.

The phone rang and Jonathan got up to answer it leaving the four tired and bloody teens with the nations. "I'm…just going to wash off the blood." Iris said walking up the stairs.

"Blood. What's she talking about?" Prussia asked.

"Leila and Evelyn are in the hospital, and Evelyn is in surgery." Chloe said while unbuttoning the jacket and loosening the tie, suddenly America was in her face.

"What happened? Why is she in surgery?" America demanded.

"Evelyn was driving when the other truck hit her side." Nikita explained slowly sitting down wincing slightly when she touched the shiner on her face "When I woke up the truck was gone and Benjamin, Chloe and Iris were running towards us."

"How do you know it was a truck?" England asked seeing Jonathan come in paler than when he first left.

"I saw the damage to Evelyn's truck. Only another truck the same size or bigger could have done the damage." Nikita said.

"I spoke to Hanna, Leila is going to stay in ICU until she wakes up then she will be moved to a room, the surgery if wrapping up, but" Jonathan said as America perked up "No one will get to see her till tomorrow, not later today. She will be home soon and she will look at that shiner Nikita." Jonathan held up his hand as she opened her mouth to protest. "I don't care, you were in the accident as well, you should be in the hospital as well but somehow you managed to slip though their sticky fingers. Once she's done we will _all_ get some sleep and see if Leila is awake. Right now you might want to call your parents to let them know that you are all okay."

Benjamin walked back into the living room and handed Nikita an ice pack, which she placed over her right eye. His phone rang pulling it out he glanced at the number before answering "Mutter, Mutter zu beruhigen nach unten. Ja, ich bin Ordnung. Nur Evelyn und Leila wurden verletzt un Evelyn's Vater bot un seine Platz zu bleiben. Holen Sie sich etwas Schlaf zu Mutter und Vater sagen, es geht mir gut auch. Ja, ich lieve Sie."*

Chloe watched Benjamin hand up and dutifully pulled out her own cell phone seeing Nikita do the same. Basically giving the same update to her parents that Benjamin gave to his parents hanging up the phone Chloe was ready to find a dark hole and not come out for a couple of months.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

What felt like a couple of minutes to Chloe, turned out to be the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday when she woke up. Stretching her arms she sat up and groggily looked around, she was in the living room on an air mattress shared with her sister. She had no idea where the rest of the guys that were visiting her friend's father were staying. However, it was in August when she first met the men, who visits other people for four months? On top of that she didn't recall any of them leaving for a hotel room or another place. Who are these people?

Shaking her head at the possible headache forming she reached out and grabbed her phone to check the time. Five p.m. Chloe stared at the time before flopping back onto the mattress making her sister bounce. Closing her eyes she thought,_ just rest my eyes for a couple of minutes then I'll get up_.

Sunday disappeared into a Monday before Chloe opened her eyes once more. "Damn it." Chloe growled seeing that there was no way she was going to school she sat up and called her mother to let her know that she was awake and should be by the house in a couple of hours.

"Feels like we got hit by a Mac truck don't it?" turning around she saw a shirtless Benjamin leaning against the back of the couch and further back Nikita stumbling down the stairs.

"Why won't the light shut up?" Iris grumbled shoving her face deeper into her borrowed pillow.

"Lights talk?" Nikita mumbled throwing herself onto the couch.

"Only in America, plus I hear acid helps it along." Chloe said dryly. "How do you feel Niki?"

"Tired."

"I talked to Leila's mother a while ago, she said that Leila has been moved to E24 and is accepting visitors but she still hasn't woken up yet." Benjamin said stretching up to pop his back.

"So we head home shower, change, get something to eat then meet up at the hospital?" Chloe suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Nikita muttered. The group gathered their things and slowly left. Chloe was about to get in when she remembered that she left her phone on Evelyn's night stand leaving her sister in her car she jogged back into the house and climbed up the stairs.

"There is nothing we can do America." Chloe stopped hearing Arthur's voice in Jonathan's study.

"Evelyn is in a hospital England. A _hospital_ because of me England." Alfred snapped. Chloe frowned hearing the two talk.

"There is no plausible reason that the accident is connected to the Hunters America-San." That was Kiku's voice.

"It is when she's my historian." Alfred said. Now Chloe was confused, a historian was someone who studied history in a particular period, region, or social phenomenon but they make it sound like it was something else entirely.

"There is _nothing_ we can do right, you heard what happened to them all they need to do is rest, and you running around the hospital won't help any." Ludwig growled gaining control of a volatile situation. Chloe decided to cut her losses and grab her phone before they find out she was eavesdropping. Grabbing her phone and getting out of the house taking in the new information.

"Everything alright?" Iris asked as Chloe got into the car and drove off.

"I'm not sure, but I think that the people that Jonathan's friends are not who they say they are." Chloe said glancing back in her rearview mirror before turning to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>So many line breaks! *cries in corner*<strong>

**Again please review and tell me what you think so far! Please and thank you!**

*Druga= friend in Russian

* I was trying to describe a uniform that Prussia was wearing…at the current moment I have Prussia in that uniform as my background :3 why? Because Prussia is one bad ass nation! xD

*I have these paper towels in my truck they are _indestructible_ I love them!

*God so many freaking line breaks! But I know for a fact that this is going to be the only chapter that jumps around like this. I don't particularly like them but for the sake of this chapter it's a must.

* Mother, mother calm down. Yes I'm fine. Only Evelyn and Leila were hurt and Evelyn's father offered us a place to stay. Get some sleep mother and tell father I'm fine as well. Yes, I love you to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Set Fire to the World**

**Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"_Knowing is not enough; we must apply. Willing is not enough; we must do." –Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

**Chapter Eight:**

"Results came back from the hospital."

"Well?" Gabriel asked.

"Evelyn Lorena Spears and Leila Lyn King both were admitted into the hospital, Leila King only suffered a concussion bruised ribs and a fractured wrist. Evelyn Spears however had to go into surgery a piece of metal sent a broken rib into her lung and… she died for a moment on the table and when she came back all her vital signs acted as if she was never in an accident though there was still damage to her ribs and lung."

Gabriel waved his hand grinning at the nine faces on the large screen. "Gentle men two teenage girls with history tracing back to the original historian's either by their family or blood survived being hit by a small semi truck."

"Seems like anybody can survive an accident these days thanks to medicine." Spoke a British man his voice slightly delayed due to the time difference and distance.

"But this Evelyn Spears's sudden revival and returned to a healthy state while in surgery is not heard of." A Chinese man said.

"_Amerika_ and _Angliya_ have been tested and they have passed." The Russian spoke "Now is the time to test the others I would like to suggest that the _Italiya_ and my own _Rossiya_ goes next."

"Three at the same time?" Gabriel frowned "There are not enough resources to pull that off just yet."

"I already have people on the way, and they will not fail as will you." The Russian man cut the feed leaving the screen he occupied dark.

"We eagerly await for the results of the test _si_." The Italian man said before his own feed was cut. Soon eight screens were dark leaving Gabriel alone with the English man.

"If I may, I would like to test my supposed Historian, like Russia I have already sent word to my people and they should be there in a couple of weeks."

Gabriel nodded "Of course." And without a good bye the feed was cut leaving all nine screens black.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"Everything is going according to plan." Gabriel grinned "Everything is going according to plan."

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"I'm not kidding, Arthur called Alfred America and Alfred called Evelyn his historian, whatever that means." Chloe said taking a bite of her Chinese food. She watched her sister fumbled with the chopsticks before handing her a fork.

"It might be nicknames, after all they are from different countries." Benjamin said reaching for a stuffed crab to dunk into his sweat and sour sauce.

"They've been there since July. I don't know about you but spending five months in one house, no cars and we don't have taxi in this town. They aren't who they say they are." Chloe said.

"How do we know for sure they just aren't friends that are visiting?" Nikita asked taking a sip of her tea.

"How do we know for sure they say who they say they are?" Chloe countered.

"How about we visit Leila and find out Evelyn's condition first before we decide to interrogate Evelyn's father's friends?" Iris suggested wrapping the noodles on her plate around her fork.

"It's nice of you four to come down to visit Leila and Evelyn, but don't you still have school?" Hanna asked taking a chart from a nurse before focusing on the teenagers in front of her.

Benjamin shrugged before saying "its school we can always play catch up."

"Aren't you the star football player Benjamin?" Hanna asked walking down the hall leading them to Leila's room.

"Like I said we can play catch up." Benjamin said watching Chloe, Nikita, and Iris go into Leila's room. "How did Evelyn's surgery go?" Benjamin asked turning to Evelyn's mother.

Hanna sighed and rubbed her tired eyes "Dr. John performed her surgery and was successful."

"But." Benjamin prompted.

"But," Hanna sighed fighting back tears "John said she died on the table for a minute. Then she came back as if she never had any problems though there was still damage that needed to be fixed."

Benjamin frowned "Bounced back like nothing happened? And Dr. John wanted to run tests on her right?"

Hanna frown at Benjamin and said "What do you think?"

Benjamin smirked "Scottish momma does it again. How much years did you scare off of him this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hanna said smirking "Evelyn is in room E24 and you will need to talk to nurse Michele to let you and the others in."

Benjamin groaned "Make us talk to the scary nurse why don't you."

Hanna laughed and walked down the hall meeting up with a nurse. Benjamin frowned before going into the room where the sound of giggling girls made him question his sanity. "Okay ladies." Benjamin said pulling attention away from the unconscious Leila "Got orders from the doctor that we must check in with Nurse Michele before we can go into Evelyn's room."

"Oh I saw some interesting decorations in the gift shop we should get them and use it to decorate her room." Iris said, Chloe and Nikita grinned.

"Ben, babe there are people blowing up my phone asking about get well gifts for Leila and Evelyn so there might be a list that Nurse Michele needs, go work your German magic while we go get things to make their rooms pretty." Chloe said pausing long enough to kiss him on the cheek before letting herself get dragged down the hall with two giggling girls. One who was supposed to be an emotionless Russian?

"Why do I bother trying to figure girls out?" Benjamin asked himself.

"Because it's entertainment?" Nurse Michele supplied smiling at Ben.

Benjamin chuckled dryly "Yea and what some guys don't know how to play the game?"

Nurse Michele just smiled "So I take it there will be someone by to decorate Evelyn's room?"

"Three someone's and there's no doubt that there will be more for Evelyn and Leila, but listen if you can make sure that Andy John and Sarah Petrov don't get into Evelyn's room. If you would be so kind as to do that?" Benjamin asked smiling at Nurse Michele pleased when the scary nurse grinned.

"Can do puppy." Michele laughed when Benjamin flinched, he hated when she called him that and he knew that she knew he hated it.

"Ben! We got the stuff help us out decorating Leila's room!" Nikita said running up to the football player and dragged him away from the nurse and into Leila's room where he was put to work hanging up banners and sticking stickers onto the glass windows.

"I swear you three act like you're on crack." Benjamin said opening the door letting three laughing girls, having decided that they had enough time to torture the staff at the hospital he rounded up the crazed girls and steered them out of the hospital vowing to never go back with all three. Maybe he should blame the Chinese food they ate before going to the hospital. He sighed and looked at England, Canada, Germany and Italy and said "I would leave you with them but I'm not sure how much trouble they'll get into."

"Hey," Chloe said turning around to frown at her boyfriend "that's not very nice to say about your girlfriend." Benjamin just shrugged and waved at Jonathan who looked down at the stairs to see what the female laughter was about.

"Hello kids, there's soda in the fridge, don't beak anything please." Jonathan said before going back up to his study.

"He doesn't ask why we aren't in school…what kind of father is he?" Nikita asked following Chloe and Iris into the kitchen waving at the nations as she passed by.

"It's an early release day." Iris explained calming down from her weird induced hyper high opening the fridge and pulled out three sodas and one water bottle setting them onto the island grabbing a soda for herself.

"Ah" Nikita said grabbing a soda. The nations looked into the kitchen silently waiting for any news.

"How is Evelyn and Leila?" America asked.

"Leila and Evelyn are out of ICU and are accepting visitors…" Benjamin said grabbing the water bottle "However neither one have woken up yet."

Chloe nodded sitting down to let Ranger lick her cheek before scratching the dogs head. "I'm still trying to figure out why you, Leila, and Evelyn were hit."

"Not that hard to work Google." Nikita said "Just search Evelyn's name and there are links to newspapers talking about the almost kidnaps and the one obscure FBI case."

"And the only one we know who really knows about that case is Evelyn and Leila." Benjamin said "And I doubt that Hanna and Jonathan would be willing to reveal what happened three years ago."

"So you're saying that this might be another attempt at kidnapping Evelyn?" Iris asked.

"Or to kill her." Nikita said. At the looks she got she elaborated "She's the daughter of a doctor and an archeologist, a famous archeologist that travels the world collecting treasures and artifacts and returns them to the original countries or the rightful owners of the pieces. That alone would piss any black market hunter or treasure thief and many of them would use anything to get back at him."

"So you're saying that this was an attempted murder?" Benjamin asked seeing some of the nations flinch at his blunt accusation.

"It's a possibility. There are other things worse than death." Nikita said glancing at Russia "There's being used as a pack mule for drugs, weapons, and even pieces of art work. Also the sex slave ring."

"I thought that the rings would bid more for blond hair and blue eyes?" Benjamin said.

"It's just possibilities that would be available for anybody to get back at Jonathan Spears I'm not saying that it would be reasons." Nikita said "But the car accident would defeat the purpose of sex slave rings since there's a possibility of scaring and that lowers the cost."

"It's disturbing how much you know about this kind of things Nikita." Iris said her eyes wide with fear.

"Half of her family is from the Russian mafia. Let's leave it at that." Chloe said giving her sister a pointed look to drop the subject.

"Dropping subject." Iris mumbled looking up at the distressed Nikita and mimed zipping her mouth shut "I never heard anything and I won't say anything." Nikita smiled thinly and nodded at Iris.

Nikita frowned again as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. Chloe stood up and walked over to Nikita "What are you writing?"

"A time line from July to now." Nikita said "When Evelyn started to host her guests up to the accident, including Leila's lovely stalker that followed us to the carnival."

Benjamin frowned as Iris asked "Leila has a stalker?"

"Apparently so also when she was on her date with England." Chloe said not looking up but seeing the men around them flinch and traded looks. "Look we aren't that stupid, you've been here since July. It's been five months since then. Just who are all of you exactly?"

The group of men glance at each other before Gilbert said "This is so not awesome, but we need to tell them. We are personification of separate nations."

…

"WHAT?"

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Several hours later after calming down the teenagers that freaked out and backed away from the countries, talking Nikita down after she grabbed a butcher's knife that sent Italy pulling a random white flag from nowhere and wave it frantically, they settled down in the living room where several nations took turns explaining what they are and was mass of land they represented.

Benjamin, Iris, Chloe, and Nikita stared at the nations dumb struck. Benjamin was the first to recover and asked "So basically you all are admitting that you had a hand in Evelyn and Leila being in the hospital?"

"I would never do something like that to hurt my historian!" Alfred, no America said angry standing up to glare at Benjamin in the eye.

"Wait, what's a historian?" Iris asked as Chloe got Benjamin to sit down and Canada got America to sit down.

"Just like how we are a personification of countries, a historian is the personification of our history." France explained. "_Petite Amerique_, believes that your friend Evelyn Spears is really Evelyn White his historian that was killed in an explosion."

"W-h-i-t-e? or was it W-h-y-t-e?" Chloe asked.

"Does it matter?" Spain asked.

"In our junior year we did a family tree history project, and Evelyn did hers on her father's side of the family. She said her family came from a family of farmers that were killed during the Revolutionary War except for the youngest son who went to become a plantation owner and a secret supporter for the Union during the Civil War, but she also said that there was nothing saying that Michael's only sister was in the fire." Chloe explained.

"That's because she was in Philadelphia and she was almost caught by the red coats when she went back and saw the fire." America explained pointy ignoring England who looked angry.

"Still unresolved issues?" Iris asked looking between England and America.

"Yes." The rest of the nations answered at the same time save America and England.

Nikita, Iris, Chloe and Benjamin traded looks before turning back to the nations "Okay so dose everybody want to go to the hospital and visit Leila and Evelyn before visiting hours are closed?"

America jumped up looking more than eager to go to the hospital Chloe watched the others agree in their own way before turning to Benjamin and Iris and said "You two have practice to go to, Nikita and I can take care of the nations and get them back here."

"I don't have my equipment." Iris said.

"In the back of Ben's truck." Chloe said pointing to the door while Germany walked up the stairs to get the scroll. Chloe waited till the front door closed before turning to Nikita "You had a big insight on the possibilities of what could happen to Evelyn."

"Not just Evelyn, Leila as well and the rest of us anybody that Evelyn is close to is in some type of danger of being used against her father." Nikita said.

"So do we have to worry about Russian mafia anytime in the future?" Chloe asked.

"Well if Sarah keeps talking about the mafia yes we will see them." Nikita answered.

Chloe traded looks with the nations before sighing "_Great_, that's just _lovely_." Germany handed her the tube "Okay boys get in the tube we are going on a field trip."

* * *

><p>England walked into the hospital room where Leila was being kept. The room was filled with get well balloons, flowers stuffed animals and cards. The TV was on he glanced at the screen seeing one of America's idiotic adult cartoons playing before turning to the bed. The heart monitor beeped steadily letting everybody know that the person was still alive. Leila's head was wrapped with white gauze bruises underneath her eyes. Sighing he placed a couple of Galaxy Blue Orchids into a soft blue vase and made room for it onto the overflowing bedside stand.<p>

Sitting down in the uncomfortable plastic chair England focused on Leila and cleared his senses. Going through the book, where a historian physically keeps the history, that his Leila carried around like a Bible he found that Leila mentioned that historian's had an aura that was almost like nations but different and that another historian or a nation can feel or see it. Frustrated that he couldn't find anything else and didn't want to ask any other nation if there was something similar in their historian's books he settled into the uncomfortable chair and closed his eyes. Noises typically found in a hospital gradually faded away, followed by the smell and the feeling of the plastic chair.

There. Like an itch in the back of his mind, the smell of the sea, faintly hearing the crinkle of an old pages being turned, and clinking of metals clinking together. Opening his eyes green clashed against sea blue. "I remember the night you came back from defeating Spain's conquistadors."

England stared numbly at Leila and watched the smirk form on Leila's face, the same smirk he'd seen when they had found a rare treasure map back when they were pirates. "How…"

"Much I remember?" Leila shrugged "Bits and pieces in different time periods but nothing truly concrete other than Leila Cross's…my last painful moments of life." Leila patted the bed encouraging England to sit next to her. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You said they were your favorite." England said hesitated before taking Leila's hand in his own, fingering the hospital band around her wrist. Leila rested her head on his shoulder.

"Back then I killed for blue roses." Leila said glancing at the flowers and the presents "How long was I out?"

"For several days, everybody was worried about you." England said Leila nodded slowly staring at the gifts but not seeing them.

"How's Evelyn?"

"She had to go into surgery; she had a punctured lung but is alright now. The others I believe are terrorizing America about flowers to get for her." England said smirking.

"You are enjoying that a little too much also she likes purple irises." Leila said, she sighed and leaned heavier against England who took the weight. "Funny thing is, she doesn't really like flowers and she hates Valentine's Day. I hate hospitals, but I can't leave till tomorrow."

England squeezed her hand before kissing her temple; falling back into the same flow they had over sixty years ago. "England I'd rather not tell anybody that I'm your historian just yet." Leila said as the other nations walked into her hospital room with Chloe and Nikita. "Did Alfred finally pick the right flowers?" Leila asked.

"Yea America found his flowers, just after everybody picked fun on him." Chloe said smirking at Leila's pale face. "We've known for a couple of hours."

* * *

><p>America walked past Leila's room seeing the group laugh at something. Waving to Nurse Michele who swiped her ID over the locking pad and opening the door for America "Thanks." America said shifting the hold he had on the large order of purple irises. Looking around there were banners to get well soon along with balloons, flowers of different varieties, stuff animals, and cards. Surrounded by the good will laid Evelyn connected to machines. The sounds and the smells slightly disturbing to America, finding room America placed the purple irises onto the side desk after putting down a stuffed bear. He finally steeled himself to look at Evelyn.<p>

Blinding white gauze was wrapped around her head slightly covering her left eye, her face and left arm were covered with scratched when the glass shattered, she was paler, and looked like she lost some weight. Sitting on the bed America gently picked up a hand and held it, marveling how much the human body can withstand. "Oh Evelyn." America breath, feeling tears about to come down whether he liked it or not. "I am so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me the most." Leaning forward America gently rested his forehead against Evelyn's willing her to open her eyes. "That's twice I've failed you…I don't deserve to be a hero not when I can't even protect my historian."

"I think that wouldn't be in your best interest if you started to think like that America there are people all over the world that count on you being the world's hero, and she would probable slap you over your head and tell you to man up." America looked up seeing Nikita standing at the door. "She's done that to me several times." She walked further into the room and closed the glass door. "We all make mistakes America. Even nations can't be perfect and there was nothing that you could have done to stop that accident, it's in the past learn from it and move forward."

"You sound like China." America grumbled looking back to Evelyn and carefully brushed a strand of hair away from her face watching her eyes move back and forth as she slept.

Nikita rolled her eyes and walked around till she was on the other side of the bed looking out into the small courtyard where patients loitered around. "She was the first one, to know about my connection to the Russian mafia." Glancing down Nikita picked up a stuffed horse and hugged it tightly to her chest. "Even though I'm miles away from there I can still feel the chilling grip they have on my family. I thought that if I could keep my 'icy demeanor' people would stay away, but not Evelyn, she was determined to be my friend even if it killed her." She turned around to look at America and Evelyn. "She turned out to be a good friend, I'm glad she was stubborn enough to get to know me you should be proud that she's your citizen."

"I feel like I failed her." America said.

"You didn't fail her, this 'accident' as the _politsiya_ is calling it really isn't an accident then someone else thinks that she's your historian as well. Evelyn never allowed anybody to drive that truck, even Leila wasn't allowed to drive it. That makes predictability on her part; it is an easy model to spot especially if you go into the city."

America frowned in thought then finally said "So you think someone is out to kill her?"

"Easier thought to deal with than somebody kidnapping her for the other possibility." Nikita said shrugging.

America swallowed and looked back at Evelyn noticing that Nikita turned her back to give him some privacy for what he was about to do next. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Evelyn's only pulling back after a second to press another kiss onto her wrapped up forehead before standing up just as everybody else came in to leave their gifts for Evelyn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

"_Dreams are illustrations from the book your soul is writing about you." –Unknown_

**Chapter Nine:**

Evelyn walked down a cobblestone street, the sun had already gone down and lanterns were already lit but that didn't stop the people from being out on the streets celebrating. The excitement was infectious to the point Evelyn couldn't help but laugh with the kids running down the street. Walking to the main square of the town she leaned against the building watching people dance and eats. "What's the fun of watching a celebration when you can join them?" Evelyn turned around seeing an American uniform before the dark sand colored hair and sky blue eyes.

"Al!" Evelyn gasped launching into his open arms.

"I heard what happened Eve, I'm so sorry." America said hugging Evelyn tighter when she started to shake. America pulled away but didn't let go of her shoulders he reached up and wiped away a stray tear and said "Come one lets go celebrate!" America pulled Evelyn towards the crowd who welcomed the war hero into the dance circle. America wrapped an arm around Evelyn's waist and spun her around bringing out a laugh.

Hours later America finally let Evelyn pull him out of dance before it was finished and sat down on one of the tables that a store pulled out. "Become my historian Evelyn."

"…alright America, I'll be your historian."

Smoke stung her eyes. People were screaming in panic, Evelyn looked around just as America emerged from a plumage of smoke screaming "Evelyn!" running further into the dark smoke following she found America leaning over a figure crying "no, no, no, nononononononononono please no please stay with me. Please don't leave me Evelyn. I can't do this without you. Evelyn!" leaning back America screamed into the smoke filled sky letting Evelyn see for the first time who America was crying over that had the same name as her. Looking down at the broken nation she looked past his tears and saw who he was crying over.

It was her.

Opening her eyes Evelyn stared at the ugly ceiling. Looking around she saw nurses and doctors walking past the room she was in. Stuffed animals, cards, get well banners, balloons half way to the floor, and flowers of different stages of wilting except for the purple irises. Staring at the flowers she reached out and gently touched a petal. Finding a card amongst the irises she pulled it out of the card holder and opened it smiling at the funny saying inside the card.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Benjamin glanced at Evelyn watching her flick the scroll necklace once again glaring daggers at who ever nations was disrupting her while they were taking a test in the college history class. Raising an eyebrow as Evelyn once again flicked the necklace. It was her fault for wearing a bunch of nations that insisted on trying to help her on the test that everybody, including Evelyn, had spent weeks studying for.

"_France I get it now stop talking to me please."_ Evelyn whispered glancing up to where Professor Bran was sitting grading their essays that they turned in before taking the test. Smirking Benjamin turned back to his own essay of the French Revolution glad to only have his own thoughts in his mind.

Too wrapped up in his essay Benjamin and the rest of the students didn't notice that the door opened until a voice said in a thick Russian accent, "We are taking Sarah Petrov home, is family emergency da?" Benjamin looked up seeing Nikita freeze her head lowering to the table folding in on herself trying to make herself look as small as possible. Looking up Benjamin saw two tall Russian men staring intently at the cheerleader who grabbed her bags and slowly walked towards the two tall men her eyes wide with shock. Benjamin caught Evelyn's eyes and immediately knew that she knew who they were taking Nikita's reaction to the two men into consideration.

Once the door closed Evelyn raised her hand asking "Professor I don't feel so good, can I go to the nurse's office?"

Professor Bran nodded and watched Evelyn grab her bag Benjamin stood up as well saying "I'm done Prof. I can take her."

"Fine, fine both go and come back the rest of you keep working." Professor Bran said waving his hand. Benjamin grabbed his bag and followed Evelyn out the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Evelyn?" Benjamin demanded once he closed the door and followed Evelyn down the hall and watched her peak around the corner.

"Contrary to popular belief I don't really hate Sarah, and I'm not about to let two Russian mafia goons force the school to shut down simply because Sarah doesn't know when to shut up. No offence Russia." Evelyn said glancing down to the necklace.

"You don't hate her?" Benjamin asked shocked, it was supposed to be common knowledge that Sarah and Evelyn hated each other; at least that was the common thought amongst everybody at their high school.

Evelyn sighed then said "I never said that I hated her, people just assumed because of that fight we had. Now shut up and let me listen." Benjamin closed his mouth watching Evelyn close her eyes. Faintly both teens heard Sarah talking and someone snapping back in a foreign language.

"So what's the plan?" Benjamin asked following Evelyn down the stairs.

"Knock them out and get Sarah away from them. The entire freshman and sophomore classes are out on different field trips, and the juniors are lock in their classrooms for testing that just leaves the seniors to move around but if they have guns it would be an easy lock down. All you need to do is wait for my signal then swing as hard as you can." Evelyn said jogging down the stairs followed by Benjamin.

"_Evelyn this isn't a good idea, you can injure yourself again."_ France said.

"_I hate to agree with him but he's right."_ England's voice spoke up.

"_They aren't going to be easy to take down comrade."_ Russia said _"Are you sure you want to take them?"_

_If I don't do something Sarah will die_, Evelyn thought to the nations turning the corner seeing Sarah being pulled by one of the Russian men.

"_I believe in you Evelyn."_ America said confidently.

"Excuse me, _izinite_ Sarah."* Evelyn called out pulling out a textbook. The three stopped and turned around seeing Evelyn and Benjamin jog up to them. "Hey you left before you got the assignment. Bran wants everybody to read chapter thirty and write a ten page essay on the chapter." Sarah stared at Evelyn with the typical 'What-the-fuck-are-you-doing?' look. "Don't worry Sarah the chapter is okay." Evelyn said emphasizing certain words hoping that the girl in front of her understood what she meant.

"Thank you now if you two would excuse us we have important things to do." One of the really tall Russians said glaring at Evelyn and Benjamin before turning around.

"Oh I don't think so." Evelyn said watching both men stop in their tracks and turn around. "Now!" in synchronized fashion Benjamin and Evelyn swung their bags, both loaded with heavy textbooks, hitting their marks. "Come on." Evelyn said grabbing Sarah pulling the other girl away from the two men and darting down the hall with Benjamin behind them.

"_Ubyeite ikh!"_* Benjamin heard one of them say before feeling a bullet wiz past his head.

"Son of…they have guns!" Benjamin shouted catching up to Evelyn and Sarah. Evelyn glanced back seeing the two men chase after them.

"We got to lose them!" Evelyn said.

"The science building." Sarah suggested as the group turned a sharp corner before jumping up the stairs while dodging bullets. By then their principle came over the intercom tell the teachers to lock their rooms. Their options of escaping the men dropped considerably seeing teachers covering up the narrow windows on their classroom doors. They turned another corner this time Evelyn feeling the bullet tear through the air.

"They are getting way to close for comfort." Evelyn called out as Benjamin pulled open a door letting Sarah and Evelyn run into the room first slamming the door behind him. "Keys, keys, keys, keys, keys, keys were are the fucking keys?" Evelyn gasped digging through the desk uncaring of the mess she was making. Crying out in triumph she tossed the keys to Benjamin who quickly locked the door and backed away just as two masses collided with the door. "That will buy us a couple of minutes." Evelyn gasped bending over in pain.

"_Ve! Evelyn's in pain, Germany what do we do?"_ Italy cried.

"We got to get out of here." Benjamin said moving over to the window and looked down. "It's too far for us to jump and the fire escape would tell them where we are going."

"Why can't we just stay here till the cops show up?" Sarah asked.

"Because you have Russian mafia outside this classroom that want to kill you Sarah, I highly doubt that they will just wait for the cops to get here." Evelyn snapped deciding to use the other girl as an outlet for the pain in her ribs.

"Well it's not like they can get in…" Sarah trailed out letting out a scream as bullets hit the glass but didn't go through.

"Okay we need to find a way out here now." Benjamin said moving away from the window "right now let's block the door that should give us some time."

Benjamin and Evelyn pushed and shoved the teachers' desk towards the door. _What can I use_, Evelyn thought scanning the chemicals in the room. Many different types of chemicals with many different possibilities "Stun grenade."

"What?" Sarah asked staring at Evelyn as if she had grown another head.

Evelyn moved towards the cabinets "There's a vent over there, we can use that to get to the theater that's below us. A stun grenade will stun them long enough to give us more time to put distance between them and us."

"Okay and how are you going to make a stun grenade?" Sarah asked as Benjamin started to unscrew the vent screen.

"_First you need to get a small container that you can seal off, a fuse, and then you need these chemicals._" America said and started to list the different chemicals that Evelyn needed. Working quickly Evelyn grabbed everything that America had listed and started to carefully mix the chemicals per America's instructions. Five minutes later Evelyn closed off the makeshift flash grenade just as Benjamin finished setting up chairs to make getting to the vent easier.

"You need to take off your heels Sarah." Benjamin said.

Evelyn looked up and asked "How the hell did you run in heels?"

"I'm a girl." Sarah said with a condescending look.

"Well I have a vagina and boobs yet I can't run in heels." Evelyn deadpanned.

"Well that would say something about you." Sarah said smirking.

Evelyn glared at Sarah and said "I should have let the mafia taken you. Take off your damn heels and let Benjamin get your sorry ass up that vent."

Sarah glared at Evelyn before turning to Benjamin and said "you look up my dress Wulf and you are a dead…"

"I have a girlfriend thank you." Benjamin growled pulling Sarah over to the vent. Sarah huffed but allowed Benjamin to push her up and into the vent. Gun fire hit the door around the handle, Evelyn and Benjamin stared at the door handle flying off the door. "Time to go." Benjamin said crawling up the vent followed by Evelyn who at the last minute threw the grenade at the two Russians. Hearing them scream in shock at the bright light before following Benjamin and Sarah down the vent.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

The alarms going off before suddenly shutting down was the first clue that Chloe, Leila and Nikita had several minutes after Benjamin and Evelyn left. When their principle came on and told the teachers it was now a lock down did other students start to panic. Leila leaned forward and asked "Do you think Ben and Evelyn are alright?"

Chloe shrugged "Chances are they are the ones that caused it."

"She is going to get them killed." Nikita whispered her head tucked between her arms. Chloe and Leila traded looks before sitting back and started to wait for news of any kind.

Benjamin let himself drop from the vent landing on the catwalk. Looking around the darkened theater seeing no threat just yet he turned back helping Sarah get down before standing back to let Evelyn down helping her land gently before she hurt herself even more.

_Owe, owe, owe, owe, owe_, Evelyn thought trying not to cringe.

"_Mon Cher, this reallyisn't good for you, you need to rest or you will just hurt yourself again."_ France said.

_Why is France making sense?_ Evelyn thought walking down the catwalk _anybody have any suggestions? I'm all ears,_ Evelyn thought climbing down the ladder her combat styled boots hitting the wooden floor of the stage.

"_Ve, do you want a flag Evelyn?"_ Italy asked. Evelyn blanched already seeing the Italian nation holding a giant white flag.

"_They need a strategy Italy not a white flag."_ Germany growled.

_Boys, be nice if not I'm going to go into a panic attack, _Evelyn thought.

"Now what?" Sarah asked turning to Evelyn "you do realize what you got us into?"

Evelyn stopped paying attention to the nations that were throwing around ideas to face the other girl. "_I_ got us into this crap? I'm sorry but are you really that stupid?"

Benjamin glanced at Evelyn and Sarah stepping forward as Evelyn started to walk towards Sarah "Alright let's just calm down you two."

"I was going to be alright." Sarah said.

"They were going to kill you, you fucking tramp because you don't know when to shut up about the Russian mafia but _no_ you don't care about the people around you." Evelyn snarled "Do you have any idea what would have happened to Nikita if those two saw her. They would have killed her right in front of everybody. Bet your stupid ass didn't think of that now did you?"

"Why would they want to kill her?" Benjamin asked hearing this for the first time.

"Because of her father." Evelyn said before turning back to Sarah "I don't know what possessed me to do this for you. I really don't know why I'm risking myself and Benjamin for your ungrateful ass…" the doors to the auditorium slammed open followed by a bullet hitting Benjamin in the shoulder. Cursing the teenagers scattered backstage getting into different hiding places.

The lights went out. Evelyn covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her breathing hearing two sets of footsteps walk across the stage. Pushing back into her hiding spot she heard them talk in rapid Russian, too fast for her to understand what they were talking about. _I am so dead_, Evelyn thought barely seeing a set of boots peaking into her hiding spot.

"_Don't give up Evelyn!"_ America yelled.

Evelyn heard her dad's name in the fast conversation followed by her own name. _I don't think I can get out of_…Evelyn let out a gasp as someone grabbed her foot and roughly pulled her out from the cover of a stage prop.

"_Privet_ Evelyn Spears." The man said grinning down at Evelyn who tried to kick out. "Fighting will only make you die tired." Evelyn heard Benjamin shout something before two large gloved hands wrapped around Evelyn's neck and began to squeeze. "_Do svidaniya_."

"_Evelyn fight it don't let that bastard win!"_ America screamed. Evelyn gasped trying to get her breath while blindly searching for anything that could help.

Benjamin clenched at the hands that were wrapped around his neck. His mind flashed back to everything that he'd been through in his life up to this point. His fifth birthday party when he got a baseball and a bat from his parents, meeting Evelyn in elementary school, playing football in middle school for the first time, seeing Chloe smile at him when she introduced herself when they were assigned partners in biology class, seeing Chloe cheer him on at the football games, their first date, their first kiss, seeing Evelyn, Leila, and Nikita in the crush truck, holding onto Chloe while she cried and prayed for her friends.

Then there was something else. A memory slowly bleeding to the surface, he saw himself wearing a World War Two German military uniform and he was standing over a bleeding form. He watched himself kick the figure with his boot watching with shock seeing blond hair and sea blue eyes glare at his other self from the ground.

It was Leila.

"_This never would have happened if your England just submitted to Germany."_ WW2 Benjamin said looking down at Leila.

Leila glared at Benjamin before saying _"You will never win this war Benjamin. Germany is going to fall, along with Japan and Italy."_

"_From where I'm standing it doesn't look good for you and England. I wonder how long before all of London is leveled. That would be interesting to see don't you think?"_ Benjamin said smirking.

Another memory flashed by this time he was standing in a battle field seeing American uniforms and German uniforms. _"Just give it up Evelyn."_ There he was pointing a rifle at Evelyn who was pointing a pistol at Benjamin hatred in her eyes.

"_You're going to regret pulling America into the fight Benjamin. We won't let you get away with what you did you England and France."_ Evelyn snarled cocking the gun in her hand.

Benjamin watched himself smirk and say _"We will see about that."_

Opening his eyes Benjamin pulled at the hands around his neck before pulling a closed fist back and slugged the Russian hearing the cartilage in the nose break with a sickening crack. The man stumbled back clutching his nose. Taking the distraction Benjamin tackled the man to the ground and swung his fist connecting with the man's temple knocking him out. Quickly he grabbed a nearby rope and wrapped it around the man's limp hands together.

Hearing someone cry out in pain he looked around hearing someone coughing.

"_Police! Put your hand in the air!"_

"_Police! Nobody move!"_

The lights came on shocking Benjamin and Evelyn's eyes. _It's about time they got here_, Benjamin thought sourly blinking away the spots in his vision. Sarah slowly came out from her hiding space allowing two officers to escort her out of the auditorium. Benjamin looked over seeing Evelyn hand over a slightly bloody plank of wood still trying to stop coughing.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"I'm fine Chloe, it's just a scrape it will be fine." Benjamin said, several days later, repeating the mantra that he started when his girlfriend came running in and tackled him back onto the bed, trying to get Chloe to stop crying. Nikita and Leila stood to the side of the room watching the entire thing play out for the last thirty minutes and Benjamin wished that they would do something to calm her down.

"But I was so worried about you. You could have gotten killed." Chloe gasped in between sobs. Leila shook her head while Nikita went back to her book her entire body language screaming out that she was tense.

"But I'm fine, so please stop crying you know I can't handle it when you start crying." Benjamin said.

"Who knew the German football star can't handle tears." Leila muttered, Nikita just raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.

Germany walked into the room followed by Italy and Japan. Germany nodded to the girls before looking at Benjamin with a raised eyebrow. "You try dealing with an Italian woman that's crying." Was all Benjamin said.

"I found a shirt." Iris said walking into the room with Spain, Romano, Prussia, and France behind her. She tossed the black t-shirt at Benjamin and sat down next to Leila and leaned in to see what she was drawing.

"Where's Evelyn?" Nikita asked.

"Right here." Evelyn answered walking into the room with America, Canada, England, China and Russia "and we don't have to go into protective custody."

"Why not?" Benjamin asked getting up from the bed.

"Because the two Russian's are dead, they died on the way to the police station."

* * *

><p>Gabriel threw a glass watching the liquid stain the wall. He turned around to pick up a metal pitcher and tossed it next before running a hand through salt and pepper hair before screaming out in frustration. "This isn't supposed to happen, what the hell happened?"<p>

"Evelyn and Benjamin were attacked by the Russian…"

"Yes, yes I know but I want to know why they went after this Sarah Petrov instead if Nikita Maximovna Stalin, now Benjamin is showing signs of waking up. If Evelyn, Leila, and Benjamin wake up before we are ready it will throw everything off." Gabriel snapped. This couldn't be happening, not this soon. It would be bad if they regained everything before they were ready. Pulling out a file he opened it up and glared down at the senior school picture of Benjamin. He wasn't supposed to be there. If he woke the carefully laid out plan that has spanned for three generations of Gabriel's family would blow up in his face. This would not happen. Not on his watch.

"Contact German and tell him that his test was already given and it was a success. If he asks tell him he can blame the Russian." Gabriel growled slamming the file back into the table.

"I will not let a bunch of idiots ruin my plans for immortality. No one will stand in my way."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to press the pretty button and review! :)**

*_ izinite_- excuse me

*_ Ubyeite ikh! –_Kill them!


	10. Chapter 10

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Hetalia…honest**

**Random fact about me: I love Pirate! England…what? He was the freaking Great Britain that conquered most of the world! I would so do him ^_^  
>Another fact: of the Bad Touch Trio I personally love Spain and his ass!<strong>

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
>-Dr. Seuss<em>

**Chapter Ten:**

America slid open the sliding glass door seeing Evelyn lying on the hammock staring up at the night sky. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." America said holding up a blanket.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at America who was grinning nervously "So the blanket is for?"

"If you wanted to stay out here…and if…I can…maybe…join you?" America asked a little uncertain. Evelyn smiled and scooted over to give room to the nation who happily tossed the blanket over both of them after he settled himself and almost caused the hammock to flip on both of them.

"It's nice," Evelyn commented once they were situated and equally covered by the blanket "living in a small town, no loud noises, no light pollution, we can see the stars go on forever."

"And the moon is the same size as your thumb no matter where you are on earth." America said holding up his hand to cover the moon with his thumb.

"…you stole that from _Dear John_." Evelyn said.

"I never watched the movie." America said.

"Did you read the book?"

"Nope."

"Have you read any books? Besides Dr. Seuss." Evelyn asked.

"I've read books." America said turning to look at Evelyn who had turned back to the stars exposing her neck where the bruises stood out against the skin. Without thinking America reached out and gently brushed one of the finger impressions. Evelyn stiffened but didn't move away.

"I never did thank you America." Evelyn whispered shivering slightly as America continued to trace the bruises "you kept screaming at me not to give up." she turned to face America who locked eyes with her.

"Well I couldn't leave you alone now can I?" America asked trailing off.

"Well it wouldn't be very heroic if you did leave a girl alone." Evelyn said aware that they were getting closer "where is everybody?" okay…even Evelyn had to mentally smack herself at a drastic change of topic. She needed to talk about something and maybe she could forget that she was almost on top of America, while using his arm as a pillow, the way that he smells…damn hormones.

"Leila kidnapped England and they are sitting in the front, Russia is out with Nikita, and the others are somewhere in the house." America said "trying to change the subject are you?"

"Yes." There was no denying it. Evelyn tried to change the subject but somehow America wouldn't let her go. Not that she was complaining about it. He was warm, but it wasn't like she had a crush on her nation. How would that be possible? Plus the weird dreams about wars and historians didn't help the fact that it reminded Evelyn how good America looked in a military uniform. Which made her wonder how he would look in any of the current military uniforms…?

While Evelyn's thought process distracted her America took the opportunity and gently pulled her into a kiss.

It was safe to say that Evelyn's mind shut down feeling America's lips on her own. Unlike her last boyfriend, America's kiss warmed her from the inside out. Shifting America angled his head deepening the kiss, Evelyn responded wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. After a couple of minutes they pulled away for air Evelyn looked up at America and said "I can safely say that your kiss is so much better than morphine." America chuckled and kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to him.

Leila sighed taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She had convinced England to come out with her with the promise of peace and quiet and earl gray tea. Sighing she snuggled closer to England grateful at the blanket that covered herself and England. "Comfortable love?" England asked smirking down at Leila who took another sip of her drink.

"Extremely, thank you for sitting out here with me." Leila said looked up and kissed England on the cheek bringing out a light blush. Raising an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and tucked herself into the former pirate. "I'm curious England…you guys are nations and I remember you being pretty busy when you were Great Britain, so what do you do about paperwork?"

"Well we have to do something when we are in the scroll for a better part of the day." England said making sure that the blanket, which had the United Kingdom flag print on it, was properly covering Leila.

Leila grinned tucking her head underneath England's chin curling into the English nation. "Don't you two look comfortable, da?" Leila glanced up seeing Nikita and Russia standing at the bottom step of the front porch smiling at them.

"Get your own bench." Leila replied before barrowing into England who flushed.

Nikita shook her head and pulled Russia into the house the muffling sounds of laughter kicked up before dimming as the door closed. "Was it just me or did Russia look…calmer?" England asked.

Leila blinked and slowly nodded "Do you think that he'll ask Nikita to be his historian?"

England shrugged before saying "It would help cut down the creepy factor that he has that's for sure."

Leila smiled before detangling herself from England giggling when he reached out trying to snatch her back to him. Bending down she pecked him on the lips before pulling him up and into the house just in time to see Chloe run towards them holding a camera, "I got the picture! Look!" and turned the camera to show the screen. The picture of Evelyn and America passed out on the hammock. "Aren't they adorable? Oh we have to get them together!"

"Why?" Leila asked taking England's cup into the kitchen where Iris, Romano, Italy, and Spain were sitting. Spain was at the stove cooking something that smelled delicious; Leila peeked over the Spaniards shoulder seeing tomatoes being mixed in with noodles.

"Because you're with England so it would be hypocrite of you not to." Chloe said handing the camera to Japan with China leaning over his shoulder to see the picture.

Leila turned to raise an eyebrow at Chloe and was about to say something when Evelyn and America stumbled into the house rubbing their eyes. "Something smells good." Evelyn muttered looking around seeing Spain cooking.

"Hey Evelyn, got a question for ya." Leila said rinsing out her cup.

"Shoot."

"Are you and America together?"

"Yes." America said before Evelyn could answer. She turned to look at America who grinned at her with his happy looking puppy look.

"What he said." Evelyn answered handing America one end of the blanket he had brought out and started to fold the blanket.

Leila turned to Chloe and said "Not a hypocrite now, now am I?"

Chloe, Iris and the rest of the nations stared at Evelyn before the two Italian girls tackled Evelyn squealing and hugging the brunette American. Stumbling back Evelyn caught the back of the chair Romano was sitting on before the three girls could fall to the ground. Italian flew out of Chloe and Iris's mouth so fast only Romano and Italy understood what they were saying. "Are they excited?" Nikita asked looking at Leila confused.

"I…think so?" Leila said watching the three fall to the ground landing with a thump. "Poor Evelyn getting smother by two Italian sisters. Well it was nice knowing her. How's the food coming Spain?"

Evelyn glared at Leila while trying to shove Chloe and Iris off of her looking to America she mouthed 'help me!' America grinned and walked over to the three girls and lifted them up and untangled Evelyn from the two babbling sisters and hug her from behind. "You two are so cute together!" Iris gushed grinning at the two.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as her stomach growled. Leila and Chloe grinned as Spain handed Evelyn a plate of good smelling food. Handing out the plates and ushering the girls into the dining room with their food.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Iris and Chloe walked into their darkened home, Chloe flipped on the lights in the kitchen while Iris dove into the darken house to make her way to her bed room cursing every time she hit something or stubbed her foot on a piece of furniture. "Turn on the lights you _idiota_!" Chloe yelled hearing her sister run into a wall. A muffled reply was given; Chloe rolled her eyes and walked towards the fridge seeing a note written by her mother.

"Hey sis, parents are on a business trip we have the house to ourselves for a couple of days." Chloe called out opening the door to grab a water bottle. Closing the door she turned around just as a baton swung out catching her in her collar bone crying out she fell onto her knees. The attacker pulled a syringe and stuck the needle into her arm injecting a purple liquid into her arm. She passed out before her body hit the cool tiles.

Evelyn finished loading the dishwasher and started the machine before wiping her hands on a towel. Turning around she spotted Iris's purse frowning she picked up the purple bag and saw that the wallet and keys were still inside. "Hey dad I need to go to Chloe's house her sister left her purse here." Evelyn called out grabbing the keys to his Chevy Impala and waved to the nations before closing the door.

Turning off the car Evelyn got out and looked around. Walking up to the home of the Moretti and Lombardi household she reached out barely touching the door before it swung open slightly. Frowning Evelyn looked around seeing that Chloe's car was in the driveway then slowly walked back to her father's Impala grabbing the .45 from the hidden compartment before walking back to the house.

Slowly opening the door Evelyn reached out to flip on the light switch blinking quickly to get the spots out of her eyes. "Chloe? Iris? Iris you left your purse at my place." Looking around she moved further into the house passing the mantle full of family pictures turning on lights as she went. Walking down the hall towards the bedrooms Evelyn saw a hand near the door. Turning around Evelyn saw a baton swinging down towards her. Stumbling back Evelyn barely had time to recover as another person wrapped a strong arm around her neck lifting her off the ground cutting off her air supply.

She felt something prick her shoulder; Evelyn gasped feeling her body slowing down. Garbled Italian reached her ears as dark shadows crossed her blurred vision before someone turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>America hovered at Hanna's door watching the doctor work on some paperwork. "If there was something you want to talk about America you can come in." Hanna said, not looking from her paperwork. She looked up smiling at her nation who still didn't move from where he was standing. "Well?"<p>

"Oh, right." America said, moving into the office and closed the door making Hanna raise an eyebrow. America sat down in one of the leather chairs and looked around. A picture of Hanna, Jonathan, Evelyn and three other boys wearing different military uniforms sitting around a camp fire "her brothers?" America asked pointing to the picture.

Hanna looked at the picture smiling, "William, Scott, and Matt. But that's not what you're here for is it?"

America shook his head and took a deep breath and said quickly "Evelyn is my historian and I thought that you should know!" Hanna frowned and pushed her paperwork away and turned to focus on the nervous nation in front of her.

"Want to say that slower?" Hanna asked smiling at America "because I'm sure I heard something about my daughter being your historian?" America stared at Hanna in shock the red headed mother chuckled and said "My uncle on my father's side is a government official for Scotland so I've met the personification of Scotland when I was growing up and visiting my uncle and he told stories about historians, and to be honest if Evelyn is a historian I'm glad she yours America."

America grinned feeling better than he was feeling earlier. Standing up America said "I'll let you get back to work…" he trailed off suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. His vision started to blur and his body felt like it was tilting.

"…America?" Hanna asked standing up slightly staring at America worriedly. America stumbled back clutching at his head, Hanna darted forward as America started to fall "America! Jonathan get your ass in here now! America? America?" her door flew open as her husband, England and Canada ran into the study "get my kit Jonathan." Hanna said looking down at the nation she cradled in her arms seeing the sheen sweat breaking out on America's forehead.

"What happened, eh?" Canada asked staring at his brother.

"He just collapsed." Hanna said taking the bag from Jonathan and pulled out a penlight, gently removed America's glasses and pointed the light into America's eyes. Setting aside the penlight Hanna placed two fingers underneath America's chin checking his pulse. Suddenly America grew still and for a moment Hanna thought that he had died. The nation groaned and started to convulse "Hold him down." Hanna instructed moving America's glasses out of harm's way as England and Canada attempted to hold the super power nation. Jonathan poked his head out of the door and called for several other nations. Germany, China, and Russia walked into the room seeing America on the floor and England and Canada trying to hold the nation down. "Just hold him down until he stops convulsing."

Even with the extra muscle it was still difficult to hold down with America twenty minutes later America stopped moving, the nations moved back allowing Hanna to check America's pulse. "America?" Hanna asked gently tapping America's cheek said nation groaned and opened his eyes.

"Wha happen?" America mumbled clenching his eyes shut trying to sit up.

"Easy America," Hanna said gently pulling America to a sitting position. "Open your eyes please." Hanna said turning on her penlight and shined the light into one eye moving it away quickly to check his reaction before moving to the other eye to repeat at the process. Pulling out a stethoscope and listened to his heart. Doing everything short of a blood test Hanna couldn't find anything wrong with the nation. "How are you feeling?" Hanna asked gently wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Like I've been poisoned…and yes it has happened before." America said looking around squinting "Where's Texas?" America asked.

"His glasses." Canada said softly Hanna's face lit up in realization she plucked his glasses from the leather chair she had set them out of harm's way and handed them to America.

* * *

><p>Evelyn groaned opening her eyes. She felt as if she was recovering from a cold, and it sucked. Rolling over she slowly pushed herself up resting on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. Groaning again she sat down watching the hall spin for a couple of minutes before solidifying. Taking a deep breath Evelyn pushed off the wall and stumbled down the hall her hand going to her lower back feeling the gun, still on safety, tucked in the belt. Looking down she saw Iris on the floor, going back to her knees she felt for a pulse and thanking any deity out there when she found one. "Okay…where's your sister Iris?" Evelyn asked herself stumbling back up waiting for vertigo to pass before looking around finding Chloe on the kitchen floor, still alive. Wincing as Evelyn pulled out her phone and called 911 stumbling out of the house and towards her dad's car, giving the address and the situation to the operator she sat down on the hood of the car.<p>

She watched the ambulance arrive and go into the house she hung up and dialed her mom's cell phone "Hey mom…I'm fine…I think…Chloe and Iris are going to the hospital…something happened to the them." Evelyn rubbed her eyes, "I'm going to the…what do you mean America convulsed? Is he alright?" Evelyn listened to her mother explain what happened to America her stomach clenched to in fear listening to everything. "I see…alright…okay…I'm going to the hospital so…I'll meet you there? Alright see you there, bye." Evelyn hung up and climbed into the Impala and drove to the hospital.

Hanna ended the call with Evelyn and turned seeing the rest of the nations crowding at her door "Chloe and Iris are being admitted into the hospital."

"Are they…is she…are they all right?" America asked torn between worrying about his historian and his historian's two friends.

"We won't know until Chloe and Iris are admitted and blood tests are done. Shall we go meet them?" Hanna asked looking around at her husband and the nations.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Chloe stared out into Sicily watching the night lights come on as the sun sank lower out of sight. What she wanted was to be in town wearing a dress that Italy had gotten her for her birthday walking among the humans, but instead she was wearing a blue uniform waiting for Italy to get out of the meeting between him, Germany and Japan. Blowing a puff of air watching her bangs fly up before settling back down on her forehead to say she was bored was an understatement. Turning away from the window she walked down the hall back towards the meeting room pausing when she saw two strange men standing outside the meeting room, one wearing a black German uniform and another wearing a white Japanese uniform.

Not wanting to interact with them until she had no choice she turned around just as the doors opened and Italy bounced out and spotted Chloe "Chloe!" the Italian historian stopped and turned around catching the hyper nation before he could tackle her to the ground.

"Italy" Chloe answered smiling at her nation.

Italy smiled at her and dragged her towards their boss and the others, Italy began to talk to the stern German. "…the attack on America is on schedule and they have no idea." Now Chloe was paying attention. Pulling Italy away from the group and down the hall she made sure that the rest of the Axis were far enough before turning to her nation.

"Why is Japan attacking America? That's not a good thing to do unless we want to pull America into the war, and if that happens the Allies would have another nation on this side." Chloe said.

Italy opened his eyes to watch his historian begin to panic "I know Chloe; I know _la mia ragazza bella_ but there's nothing we can do." Chloe turned to Italy watching him open his arms falling gratefully into his embrace. Everything fading into a dark oblivion.

* * *

><p>Iris stared out the window it had been three months since she last saw Romano. She closed her eyes resting her forehead on the cool glass. "Hey," Iris opened her eyes and turned back to the door seeing an American soldier trying to blend in but failing. Frowning at the clashing labels "I've got orders to keep you safe and you standing at the window for everybody to see isn't…"<p>

"That's enough soldier." A feminine voice drifted from behind the soldier, "Go back to your post, I'll take care of her."

The soldier turned around and nodded to the person. Evelyn walked in wearing an American uniform, "I have someone that wants to see you very badly." She stood to the side and a familiar Italian walked into the room looking tired but smirking.

Iris stared at Romano before launching herself wrapping her arms around his neck "I missed you Romano."

"I've miss you to _ragazza_." Romano said pulling Iris closer.

Evelyn smiled and said "I'm just going to let you two catch up, just stay away from the windows." And closed the door.

* * *

><p>Evelyn stared at the wall in front of her holding a Styrofoam cup of over brewed hospital coffee that already cold. Jonathan sat down next to Evelyn and handed her the scroll in necklace then pulled her into a warm embrace. "It will be okay Evelyn." Jonathan said gently rubbing her shoulder.<p>

Slipping on the necklace she heard Romano demanding to get out of the necklace and see Iris. Raising an eyebrow Evelyn tossed the cup into a nearby trashcan before returning to her father's arms. Hanna thanked a doctor and walked over to the two nodding at Benjamin who looked up from his side of the hall, "test results came back." Hanna said "they were poisoned."

"Poisoned with what?" Benjamin asked.

"They don't know, apparently the poison broke down too much for there to accurately tell what kind of poison was used to try to kill the sisters." Hanna said sitting down "what they do know is that they should have died."

"So now we wait." Evelyn sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank everybody who reviewed ^_^ You all make me so flipping happy you have no idea!<strong>

**Please review! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish with all my heart to own Hetalia but sadly I don't.**

**Random fact: if you poke me in the side I will yelp like a Chihuahua then bitch slaps you into next week… (For some reason my sides are extremely ticklish…)  
>Also I'm a sucker for a man in a military uniform…specially the marines. Yum marines ^_^<strong>

"_You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." –Unknown_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Nikita hung up before running a hand through her reddish brown hair, Chloe and Iris were still unconscious and Evelyn was frustrated and angry. Understandable since Evelyn had a hero complex and was almost mother hen towards her close friends. Sighing Nikita shoved her phone into her pocket before walking out of her bedroom towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Grabbing a glass she was about to open the fridge door when the lights flickered off. Freezing she looked up at the light praying who whatever deity out there that it was faulty wiring and not…the front door slammed opened startling Nikita she dropped the glass and darted towards the back of the house.

Closing the door to her bedroom as two heavy forces slammed against the door splintering the wood Nikita fumbled pulling out her phone redialing Evelyn's number listening to both the ringing and the door splintering even further. Tucking herself into a corner staring at the door wide eyed barely registered Evelyn's voice.

Evelyn frowned seeing Nikita calling again after several minutes when she hung up earlier. Fiddling with the scroll she pressed the green button and pressed the phone to her ear in time to hear Nikita scream. "Nikita?" Evelyn asked standing up hearing Russian over the end of the line two males. Hearing Nikita scream and the line going dead Evelyn glanced at Benjamin before saying "I got to go." And ran out of the hospital followed by Benjamin.

Stopping in front of Nikita's house Evelyn stared at the door fear creeping into her bones. Benjamin turned off his truck and lead Evelyn up to the open door. Slowly Benjamin pushed opened the door and looked around the dark house. Looking around they barely saw anything out of place until they moved into the kitchen, Nikita was lying prone on the tile floor with a knife sticking out from her chest. Evelyn rushed forward heart in her throat. "Nikita." Evelyn gasped shocked that her friend was still alive, but barely.

"_Aiyah_ what happened?" China asked.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Benjamin said.

"There's no time." Evelyn said wincing at the knife.

"There is one way." Russia said after he emerged from the scroll with a smile on his face. "She will become my historian, da?"

Evelyn looked up as Russia knelt down on Nikita's other side smiling down at Nikita. Nikita swallowed thickly and slowly nodded "Sounds…interesting." She gasped.

Russia grinned creepily and Benjamin and Evelyn felt the back of their jackets being pulled away from Nikita and Russia. "It's better if you two don't witness this, aru." China said pushing Benjamin to Germany and Evelyn to America both nations quickly moving the two out as they heard a sickening crunching sound. Wincing both Benjamin and Evelyn ran out of the house and stopped at the blue Impala their faces turning white thinking about what the sound would be.

Sitting on the hood of the car Evelyn buried her face into her hands. "How long have you know?" Benjamin asked leaning against the car Evelyn looked up to the other blue eyed German "known about historian? The several times that historian's have been mentioned you don't look confused or surprised."

Evelyn looked down to the asphalt worrying her lip before saying "I'm America's historian" glancing up at Benjamin who just watched Evelyn "I've been having visions or dreams ever since the accident in October. Some from the Revolutionary War, the Civil War and…"

"World War Two?" Benjamin asked Evelyn looked up "I had…I guess visions or whatever they are when we were trying to save Sarah back in November. Both were in the Second World War."

"Get the feeling that none of this is coincidental?" Evelyn asked.

"Not since Chloe and Iris were poisoned." Benjamin said "and there was nothing that we can do about it."

Evelyn frowned clenching her fists tight enough so that her knuckles turned white. "We are just teenagers Ben, what did we do that caused all of this to happen to us?" Evelyn asked turning to Benjamin who was staring out into the darken street.

Benjamin shrugged "I don't know, but maybe they do." He nodded towards Germany and America who were walking back towards them.

"Think they haven't been truthful in everything they said?" Evelyn asked before they finally reached the two teenagers. Germany looked between the two studying them as America wrapped his arms around Evelyn giving off more warmth which Evelyn accepted gratefully.

"They are almost done with making Nikita a historian." Germany said.

"Does becoming a historian this…painful?" Evelyn asked her voice muffled slightly due to her face being muffled by America's bomber jacket.

"Only the commie bastard makes it painful." America said yelping when Evelyn pinched his side.

"Russia isn't a communist country anymore." Evelyn said pushing away enough to speak properly but close enough to stay in America's embrace. America just shrugged as China stepped out of the house waving them in. Evelyn hopped off the hood and pulled out her phone calling Leila to tell her what happened and get another set of hands to help clean up the house. The last thing anybody wanted was freaked out Russian parents. Russia was scary enough as it was and Evelyn had to live with him.

Nikita was still lying in a pool of her own blood with Russia hovering over her wielding a faucet pipe with a surprising calm expressing on his face, disregarding the fact that blood had splattered across his face. Evelyn traded looks with Benjamin before walking forward stopping when the bloody end of the pipe shoved into her face, Russia's peaceful expression twisted into a disturbing look promising death and destruction to whoever came to close to Nikita. "Russia, Nikita is lying in a pool of her own blood, and we need to clean her and the floor up."

"Why?" such a simple answer shouldn't have sent chills down Benjamin's spine seeing America tense up out of the corner of his eye. China and Germany tensed up feeling the tension between Russia, Evelyn, and America. "Blood is such a beautiful color don't you think Evelyn?" Russia asked grinning manically at the tense girl at the other side of the pipe.

Evelyn swallowed thickly "But Nikita isn't just another person Russia, she's your historian don't you want her to be comfortable? In clean clothes?" Evelyn asked "All I'm going to do is help her to the bathroom to shower and change clothes…and get some sugar into her since she did lose a lot of blood."

"Let…her…help me…Russia." Nikita said grabbing onto the pipe and forcing it down away from Evelyn "Evelyn, please help me up." Nikita said, Evelyn glanced at Russia who was staring intently at Nikita before offering her hand and gently pulled the Russian girl to a sitting position before carefully pulling her up waiting till Nikita rested against Evelyn before slowly steering her towards the closest bathroom.

"If we don't want mad Russian parents bearing down from on high we might want to replace this door." Leila said pointing to the broken doorframe. Taking in the surrounding she zeroed in on the blood on the floor and covering Russia. "That's a lot of blood…did I miss something?"

Benjamin sighed muttering "Just the start of the second Cold War but other than that nope." While beginning his hunt for a mop and broom. Leila looked between the nations before setting her purse down and silently asked where Evelyn and Nikita were. China pointed to a hallway and Leila smiled before sidestepping the blood heading down the hallway.

"Right, shall we get started on fixing the door?" Germany asked before moving towards the broken front door.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"So all that blood is Nikita's yet she's still alive and now Russia's historian and he almost went psycho on you almost starting the second Cold War?" Leila asked her back turned allowing Evelyn to change her bloody clothes for clothes blood free.

"Yup and now we need to clean up and fix up everything before her parents get home and kill Nikita…and us." Evelyn said fixing the overly large t-shirt that smelled suspiciously like the cologne America wears. Not that Evelyn was complaining, but "Did you get this shirt from America?" Evelyn asked searching for a hair tie to tie a part of the shirt to keep it from falling down to mid-thigh.

"Well it does have an American flag." Leila said in a 'no shit' tone. Evelyn lightly glared at Leila as the bathroom door opened letting out the steam that had collected when Nikita was taking a shower. Sighing Nikita ran a fluffy black towel through her wet hair.

"Feeling better?" Evelyn asked Nikita tying a part of the shirt and tucked it underneath and straightened the shirt.

"Still woozy but better than having a knife plunged into my chest." Nikita answered leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

"Well apple juice and cookies can help with that, you lost a lot of blood, you know becoming a historian and all that jazz." Evelyn said steering Nikita into the dining room seeing China, Russia, and Benjamin cleaning up the blood. Leila sat down with Nikita both watching America and Germany fix the front door with wood supplies that they seemed to pull from nowhere. Evelyn passed the three men on their hands and knees cleaning up the blood heading to the fridge. Opening the fridge door she pulled out a bottle of apple juice grabbing a glass she then moved to the pantry finding an unopened bag of chocolate chip cookies. Taking the bag she passed the nations and Benjamin setting the juice, glass, and cookies in front of Nikita. Leila poured the apple juice into the tall glass as Nikita tore open the blue plastic and began to munch on a cookie then taking a sip of the juice.

"So how does it feel to be a full blood historian?" Leila asked.

Nikita shrugged before saying "Cold, I've been cold since I woke up."

"Well considering the fact that Russian is a country known for being cold so it's not that surprising." Evelyn said handing America a hammer.

Nikita hummed taking another sip of her juice "So how is Chloe and Iris?" she asked snacking on her fourth cookie.

"I have no idea…I should call my mom and ask her about it." Evelyn said pulling her phone out and dialed her number walking into the living room as China, Russia and Benjamin put away the cleaning supplies and sat down on the table. It took some time, but Evelyn convinced her mother that everybody was fine and they were just helping Nikita clean up and got information about Chloe and Iris. "Vitals are stable but still haven't woken up so there's nothing we can do but go home and get some sleep, you're going to be okay or do you want to come over to my place?"

"I'm not that stupid to stay here for the next couple of days, I'll go get some clothes packed." Nikita said standing up followed by Russia.

* * *

><p><em>Several days later<em>

Chloe was messing with the computer up in Evelyn's sound room while Iris was sitting next to Romano chatting away in rapid Italian, Leila was sitting on an amp strumming on a bass guitar, England was watching Leila playing his fingers twitching every once in a while, Russia and Nikita softly conversed in Russian in one corner, Spain, France, and Prussia were laughing, Italy was blabbing about pasta to Germany while China and Japan silently watched everybody.

America kicked open the door wincing when it slammed against the wall, "America please don't destroy the room." Evelyn said walking in carrying a try full of drinks and snacks followed by Canada also following in with another tray of snacks.

"I didn't mean it." America said setting his try down on a smaller amp before grabbing a soda and a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies and plopping down on a twirling chair.

Rolling her eyes she set her tray down grabbing a glass of lemonade and a similar plate of cookies and moved away as Prussia dived onto the trays grabbing his snack followed by everybody else grabbing their own snacks. Sitting down on the amp next to Leila she took a sip of her drink. "Okay boys and girls if you take a look at the screen." Chloe said grabbing a remote and pressing the red button. Chloe, Iris, Leila, Benjamin, and Evelyn's photo appeared on the computerized screen.

"And see our school photos, is there a reason why?" Leila asked snatching a cookie from Evelyn's plate.

"Let my sister perform her computer magic." Iris said throwing a crumpled napkin at Evelyn and Leila.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "It's not magic dork, but anyways taking that project we did last year of family history, Evelyn here did the project on her father's side." She pressed a button on the computer and Evelyn's genealogy project pulled up. Family photos on her father side drifted on the screen before settling in a straight row. "The Spear side of the family once Whyte family came to America before the Revolutionary War it shows that Michael Whyte was sick ever since birth and the youngest of eight children the third oldest being only female and the main caretaker of Michael since their mother died of child birth. However towards the end of the war, the farm house burned down trapping the father and six brothers in the blaze, Michael and his sister were unaccounted for."

"Michael was at a neighbor's house when the fire started and his sister was unaccounted for until World War Two, where the other form of Whyte, White, appeared the kicker is both Michael's sister and this one shared the same name, Evelyn." Chloe said, "Also finding this is easier than finder everybody else's since most of us didn't become historians before it was ideal to keep records of family."

"But what about World War Two? That's when you were in a general area." Nikita said.

"I did a search and found this article." Chloe said pressing a key bringing up a scan of a newspaper.

"Somebody bombed a UN building after the Second World War? Trying to restart the war?" Nikita asked.

"Or kill somebody, was anybody killed during the explosion?" Evelyn asked.

Chloe turned to the screen scanning the article before saying "only us, beside Nikita since you just became Russia's historian what several days ago? Well not us our names and supposedly bodies unless there are files of us."

"This is what you would be looking for." Germany said handing old manila files to Evelyn, Benjamin, Leila, Iris, and Chloe. Evelyn opened the file and stared at an aged picture of herself wearing a tan uniform.

Leila flipped through the papers in her file raising an eyebrow saying "This is just weird."

Evelyn nodded slowly scanning all the places she had gone to and the black marks she had gotten when she defied orders to save lives. "This won't show up when I sign up for the military would it?"

"Doubt it," Benjamin muttered reading his own file. "Unless they want to look that far back."

Chloe stood up peeking into Benjamin's picture snatching the picture out of the file "Damn, Evelyn may be on to something about men in military uniforms you look good in the real deal babe." She jumped over the small amp and settled between Evelyn and Leila holding the picture for the girls to see. "I would jump him, wouldn't you jump him Evelyn?" Chloe said grinning "To bad because he's mine." She laughed.

Evelyn stared at Chloe with a 'what-the-fuck' look before looking down at America who looked down about something. Leila leaned around Chloe and said "Hey America if you dress up in marines dress blues Evelyn would be putty in your hands."

"Why are you…America where are you going?" Evelyn asked turning away from Leila to see America bounding down the stairs with a determined look on his face. "What the hell did you do that for Leila?"

Leila smirked "Just to see you go into a withering mess that would do anything for America."

Evelyn glared at Leila before the door opened again, "Oh my god." Iris gasped, Chloe looked up from the photo her eyes going wide, Leila and Evelyn broke their staring contest to turn to the door. America was dressed in a marine dress blues with a smirk fit for the devil. Leila's mouth dropped. America swaggered over to Evelyn who stared at America wide eyed; he leaned down and whispered into her ear causing Evelyn to turn bright red. Smirking America grabbed Evelyn's hand and gently pulled her out of the studio leaving behind a bunch of shocked teenagers and nations.

France, Spain and Prussia traded looks before grinning evilly and started towards the door, "You sneak down there and I will kill you where you three stand." Leila said pointing to the three nations who turned around to stare at Leila. "Don't even think about testing me I will make do with my promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>

**I'll stop with it there simply because I'm tired of writing about madness and adrenalin filled chapters, the next one will be full of fluffy fun.**

**Writing this I was watching **_**Bones**_** made something inside my mind go towards death and destruction… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
>Random fact: I am a recovering Narutard addict…I have been clean and sober for four years...Sorry if anybody likes Naturo BTW _<strong>

_DANCE as through no one is watching you, LOVE as though you have never been hurt before, SING as though no one can hear you, LIVE as though heaven is on earth. –Souza_

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Evelyn?"

…

"Evelyn are you awake?"

…

"Evelyn, wake up." America whispered whine poking Evelyn's forehead watching his historian burrow deeper into the covers of her bed sighing America poked her again grinning when she jumped "Evelyn." America purred leaning down.

"I'm cold Alfred." Evelyn groaned, her voice muffled by her pillows and comforters.

America grinned and said "As your hero I can help with that dilemma." And pull back the covers trying not to laugh when he pulled Evelyn up with the covers because she refused to let go and got in and pulled the covers laughing softly before sucking in air quickly trying not to yell out.

Evelyn made her move as soon as America slipped underneath to shove her cold hands at any warm part of his body smirking evilly when she heard him suck in air. "Damn Evelyn you weren't kidding." America muttered pulling her closer to his body Evelyn giggled snuggling into his chest. "Comfortable?" America asked twitching when Evelyn moved her cold hands to another part of his warm body.

Evelyn nodded grinning when America yelped as she stuck her cold feet between his legs. "Damn babe what did you do stick your hands and feet into ice cubes?" Evelyn shrugged moving her hands trying to find another warm spot.

"I hate cold weather it makes my hands and feet always cold." Evelyn said looking up to America smiling slightly. America leaned down and kissed her lips pulling her tighter to his body and carefully rolled on top of her deepening the kiss.

America pulled away and whispered "warmed up yet?" before kissing Evelyn's neck.

Evelyn grinned like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ and said "Getting there but I think I might need another one of your kisses."

* * *

><p>Evelyn stared into her closet glaring at the limited choices of dresses. Nikita was sitting on Evelyn's desk chair flipping through an old magazine that she found when Evelyn tossed out a handful of fancy dresses. "It's amazing how many dresses you own yet you can't find one for graduation." Nikita said flipping another page while Evelyn ran a hand through her hair. "What's that on your neck Evelyn?"<p>

Evelyn looked up from the blue strapless dress to stare questionably at Nikita who was staring at Evelyn wide eyed. "What are you talking about?"

"You have a mark on your neck, it looks like a hooky." Nikita said ending her sentence in a questioning tone. Evelyn continued to stare at Nikita even more confused. "That's not the word I'm looking for, here." Nikita pulled out a mirror from her duffle bag and tossed it to Evelyn. She caught it and opened the small mirror and stared at her neck her eyes going wide.

"He gave me a hickey." Evelyn gasped.

"That's the word…wait…America gave you a hickey?" Nikita asked her head tilting to the side.

Like some sort of blood hound for all things perverted and sex related France appeared in the doorway with a saucy smirk. "Did someone say hickey? _Mon cher_ you must tell me the details…after you explain why there are clothes all over your room?" looking around the room that was usually tidy and organized.

"Evelyn can't find a dress to wear for graduation, and the hickey was from America." Nikita said crossing her legs and going back to the outdated magazine.

"What's this about a graduation?" England asked coming into the room. "And why do you have that mark on your neck? Bloody hell where is America? America!"

"Graduation? The only most important thing that every senior across America waits for when the first day of school even begins." Evelyn said, "Yet I don't have a dress, and the girls have to wear a dress for the graduation."

"I thought that you didn't graduate till June." England said. "And it looks like you have plenty of dresses to choose from."

Evelyn looked up from a black dress as Nikita looked up from her magazine to stare at England. "These dresses are too formal and the dresses that are semi formal I've already wore to school functions so ergo I don't have anything to wear."

Evelyn's phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered the phone "Hello welcome to Spank's Sperm Bank you wank it we freeze it how may we impregnate you today?" Nikita raised an eyebrow while France grinned and England turned red from embarrassment. Evelyn pulled her phone away from her ear grinning as Chloe began yelling over the other end of the phone.

"You're horrible." Nikita muttered hearing their friend screaming on the top of her voice from the phone that was wasn't even on speaker phone. "So Chloe doesn't have anything to wear as well?" turning to face England and France Evelyn sat down on her bed being mindful of the kimono wrapped up in special paper.

"So why are you two shopping for dresses in December for an event that will happen in June?" England asked as China, Japan and Russian walked into the bedroom.

Nikita and Evelyn stared at England with an 'Are-you-serious?' look. "England we are teenagers, better yet teenage girls that would rather be caught in our underwear than wear a dress twice in front of people who've seen the dress before." Evelyn said. "I'm not the only one looking for a dress every single girl is looking for one so that no one is wearing the same dress. Hey, Chloe your calm now?" Evelyn said into the phone listening to the other girl on the phone. Evelyn laughed at something that Chloe said and started to pick up all the clothes that she had threw out from her closet in a vain search for a dress. "Alright, I'll see you and Iris in a few." She ended the call and collapsed onto her bed "I have an idea."

Nikita held out a hand stopping the chair from spinning any more. "Care to share your idea or are you going to hide it in your brain until it's too late for any possible chance of escape?"

Evelyn propped up onto her elbows "It's not bad…I don't even know if he even has the time to come down."

"Now I'm confused."

"Are you talking about Leo Richards?" Leila asked peaking into the bedroom, seeing Russia turning the chair Nikita was in circles while leaning against Evelyn's desk. "Didn't he make our costumes for Halloween?"

"Yup, Leo Richards is a friend of mom's when she moved to the states a low key fashion designer." Evelyn explained "He makes most of my dresses when I'm going to a shindig, and he's my God Father."

"Explains why I don't recognize most of your dresses." France said nodding sagely.

Evelyn glanced at Leila grinning when England jumped up and tried not to look like a lost puppy that found his playmate. "I can give him a call and see where he is, how he's doing…"

"And convince him to make three dresses for us for graduation?" Nikita asked.

Evelyn shrugged "If he wants to. He might be busy." She sat up and grappled for her phone that she had set onto her bedside table stretching her middle finger barely touching the phone. Finally snatching her phone and pulled down her shirt she opened up her contacts and pressed a name and held it to her ear. Leila bounced onto Evelyn grinning when Evelyn groaned into the phone. "Oh hey Leo…no, no I'm not having sex that would be awkward if I'm talking to you…yes I do have a boyfriend…what do you mean finally? That's no cool, Leo…Leila decided to use me as a human cushion." Evelyn pushed Leila off of her stomach and sat up she chatted for a little bit before hanging up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Nikita asked.

Evelyn shrugged and hopped off the bed stumbling slightly before pushing past the nations and headed down stairs to the kitchen where Chloe and Iris were sipping on cups of coffee. "Oh sure make yourselves at home, how about you make yourself some coffee, kick back…"

"Your mug is next to the coffee pot." Chloe said nodding to the large mug sitting next to the pot steam swirling out of the mug.

"…thank you." Evelyn said taking her mug and sat down next to Chloe taking a sip and sighed happily.

"Is that a hickey?" Iris asked pointing to Evelyn's neck.

Evelyn paused before slowly saying "America has been hiding from England when said British nation found out that I had a hickey."

Iris giggled as Nikita and Leila came down the stairs. "What are you going to do about it?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to get even, he just doesn't know it yet so England don't hurt him too much please." Evelyn said smiling at England who slowly nodded.

"Dear God America is going to regret giving Evelyn a hickey." Leila laughed.

The front door slammed open followed by a "Hello!" causing Evelyn to spit out her coffee and start coughing. A man strutted into the kitchen holding his hands in an extravagant fashion grinning like the cat ate the canary. The man was bald and was wearing a bright pink button down shirt tucked into jeans and wearing boots. The man passed over the shocked people and nations and zeroed in on Evelyn with his bright gray eyes. "Evelyn dear! Just the woman I was looking for, I have a surprise for you, boys!" three men walked in one was red head with bright blue eyes, on either side of him were two brunettes and dark gray eyes. "As for a birthday present it's late but I think this visit would put me in your good graces again."

Evelyn stared at the three men before jumping up over the island and launched into the red heads arms. "Scott!" Evelyn yelled hugging Scott pulling away to hug the other to "Matt, Will I can't believe your back!"

"Yes, Squish we dodge flying bullets and crossed the sea to see our family once again." Scott said grinning "Leila! You look good, did you finally get a boyfriend that I can glare at while visiting?"

Leila grinned "Hey Scott and as for the boyfriend part…it somewhat complicated." Glancing at England before getting up to hug Scott, "It's good to see you guys."

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"So…nations huh?" Will said smirking at the shocked faces from the nations. "Dad told us when he managed to get a hold of us. So our baby sister is America's historian and dating said nation." Turning to raise an eyebrow at America who came out of hiding at the promise to meet three of his soldiers, this turned into an investigation with Evelyn grinning like a fool. Payback was so much fun for Evelyn.

And America couldn't hide behind Hanna since she wasn't very happy about the hickey and Jonathan opted to stay out of the line of fire. "Yea…Evelyn can you help me out?" America asked turning the puppy dog look to his historian.

Evelyn rolled her eyes before saying "Leave your nation alone, after all you work for him."

Scott, Matt, and Will traded looks before saying at the same time "Mess with her and I'll kill you."

"Again he's your nation." Evelyn said throwing a popcorn kernel at Scott grinning when he caught it with his mouth, laughing when the second one hit his forehead. "Anyways, how is it eating normal food?"

"Like heaven in hell." Matt said with his mouth full.

"Boys don't talk while eating." Hanna said not looking up from the paperwork she brought down from dinner.

"Yes mum." Came the muffled responses from the three brothers.

Evelyn laughed softly enjoying her meal with her family and the nations bantering back and forth.

**Bet you guys though that you would never see Evelyn's brothers show up ^_**

**Short but important information...somewhat important information for the next chapter...sorry for any grammer problems or spelling errors I do try my best but somethings just slip by...nobody is perfect...except for Prussia...and America...and England...and most of the Hetalia boys...**

**Oh and in the next chapter if you understand the refrence I make in the chapter I will think of something to do for you...like maybe a one-shot with your favorite Hetalia guy(s)?**

**Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: …really?**

"_Courage does not always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the say saying, _"I will try again tomorrow"" –_Mary Anne Radmacher_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Leila opened the door calling out "Mum? Dad? I'm home!" tugging the key out "We need to fix the lock it's starting to stick." She tossed her book bag onto the table and took off her jacket. Looking around unwrapping the scarf around her neck and placed it onto the table next to her bag. "Mum? Dad?"

Going into the kitchen seeing a familiar postage note stuck to the fridge sighing Leila turned around seeing a man standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Leila Cross." It was a statement that brought back some memories. The man stepped forward spurring Leila to reach out for the closest object to use as a weapon it wasn't until the man was unconscious with her wielding one of her father's cast iron skillet that she realized that she didn't even remember moving.

Holding the skillet as a sword she carefully stepped over the man and dug for her phone, she put in 911 but hovered over the green button. Glancing at the man she dropped, then back to her phone something told her not to call the cops but to keep it within the family. She paused in her thinking process as she listened to the ringing of her friends' phone, family? What was this the mafia? She made a mental note to ask Romano and Italy about inner workings of the mafia. "Hello Evelyn? Yea, yea I'm fine. I'm good. Yea I have a fan of ours that you want to meet. Okay see you in ten…five? Well don't break any laws." Leila laughed before hanging up and looked at the man she knocked out. "Now what do I do with you?"

Scott turned off the truck as his sister opened up the door and sprinted to the door closely followed by England and America, the rest of the nations in the scroll around Evelyn's neck. Looking around Scott walked up the sidewalk at a leisurely pace shaking his head at Evelyn opening the door and stops at the threshold "Okay Squish what's the hold up? You were practically dragging us out of the house and now…" Scott trailed off seeing an unconscious stranger tied up with Leila holding a skillet. "A skillet?"

Leila glared at Scott before turning to Evelyn and said "He called me Leila Cross."

"Well looks like we are going to have to wait for him to wake up nice knots by the way." Evelyn said kneeling down next to the man and poked his cheek.

"Well I did live on a ship for part of my life as a historian." Leila said rolling her eyes while Evelyn continued to poke the man in the cheek.

* * *

><p>James Conner felt like his head was splitting. Then again he was hit over the head with a skillet of all things. However what concerned him the most was the fact that he barely saw her move till the blond was in front of him. Opening his eyes he stared up into a brunette with bright blue eyes grinning down at him with a twisted look on her face…oh dear God he was staring at America's historian.<p>

"Good morning sunshine." Evelyn grinned patting his cheek. "Now how about you answer some of my questions for me, this is the only time I'll ask nicely."

"I'm not telling you anything." James growled out his British accent coming through. He watched America's historian sigh and straightened up suddenly feeling a boot into his stomach, coughing he tried to cover his stomach with his hands but they were bounded behind his back.

"Evelyn!" England's historian cried out shocked "You could have broken a rib!"

"I'm not going to break anything…maybe his nose but that would be counterproductive don't you think?" America's historian said turning back to him. She knelt down covering his mouth before he could spit onto her face "I'm not stupid you pathetic ass. Tell me who sent you, and I promise that England will deal with you. You do know who I'm talking about right? After all you did attack you country's historian, or at least try to attack your country's historian but she kicked your ass with a frying pan do you know how much I would pay to see that? Maybe I should let her do that again just so I can get my kicks in."

"Can't you control your sister?" England demanded turning to the sole red head in the room.

The red head shook his head and said "Control Hanna Spears daughter when she's pissed? That's like trying to get the sea to do what you want it to do. Not possible, America might just want to get ready to pull her back if it gets to rough."

"England you might as well sit back and listen, Evelyn gets to this point you would rather not being in her path." England's historian said.

James glared at the two historians snapping "It will not matter what you do to me I will not tell you anything."

America's historian sighed and walked back towards him, stopping to lift up her pants legs "This is a cowboy boot, I'm sure you felt how sturdy it was when I kicked you and this said boot is going right here," she dropped her pants and placed the heel of her boot onto his crotch while grabbing his tie to keep him in place watching with sick satisfaction as the captive man eyes widen in fear and the color drained from his face. "Now I'm no mathematician, but I'm pretty sure that my five foot five frame and one fifty pound body would have sufficient force to crush at least _one_ of your testicles."

Leila, Scott, and England stared at Evelyn in shock while America looked and acted strangely calm for the situation. "I can handle people coming after me; people have been coming after me since I was three I took out a Russian mafia hit man, do you have any idea how many people that one killed alone? That was after I was hit with a truck and died on the fucking operating table, after that my friend and her sister were poisoned and almost killed, then I had another friend's _blood_ on my hands. I'm not a happy girl now _you will tell me everything that you know about me and my friends_."

Scott started to walk towards Evelyn in some sort of spellbound trance only to be brought out by America grabbing his arm. "Wait let this play out."

"What's going on?" Leila asked clutching England's hand.

"She's temporary making him believe that he's an American citizen. It's only temporary and only historians can do this." America whispered pulling Scott towards Leila and England. They listened to the man tell Evelyn everything that he knew, which was disturbing factual about the nations and historians.

Dropping the man Evelyn stumbled back hitting the wall as other nations popped out of the scroll looking sick. "Damn _madchen_." Prussia groaned clutching his head "I never thought that I would feel like singing America's anthem."

"You're telling me I feel torn between getting drunk to sing Germany's anthem and to quietly observe the atmosphere and refraining from speaking." Evelyn groaned sinking down threading her fingers through her hair. America and Scott knelt on either side of Evelyn, America gently cradled Evelyn's head in his hands.

"It's temporary soon everybody will go back to their normal selves." America said carefully looking into Evelyn's eyes checking for something that only he would see. "You're going to be okay Evelyn." America whispered resting his forehead on Evelyn's smiling down at her.

Leila handed a glass of water to Scott to give to Evelyn and the other one to Prussia then went back to the kitchen to get more glasses of water. America pulled back letting Scott hand Evelyn the water and watched her sip the water. "Feeling better?" Scott asked after watching his baby sister drains the tall glass.

"Never better." Evelyn commented ideally setting the glass "though if I could have some more water that would be fantastic." Scott smirked and gently ruffled Evelyn's hair before getting up going into the kitchen. "So there is a group after us and they want to kill us but not kill us does that make any sense?" Evelyn asked accepting the water from her brother and took a normal sip before resting her head on Scott's shoulder.

"Not normal." Leila said watching the man, James, come to before England stepped up with a murderess look on his face. She turned away and plopped down next to Evelyn and rested her head on Evelyn's shoulder. "So what are we going to do about it now?" she asked watching England haul the man out of her house.

Evelyn shrugged smirking when Leila groaned and loosely wrap her arms around Evelyn's arm. England came back in minus one James Evelyn raised an eyebrow but the subtle shake of his head kept Evelyn silent. Setting the glass down Evelyn shifted her position on the floor deciding to lean against Leila and closed her eyes.

_Thomas Clark English parliament _

_Gabriel Smith_

_Who the hell is Gabriel Smith?_

Evelyn opened her eyes finding herself back in her room. Sitting up she felt a heavy arm slid down from her stomach to her waist. She looked down seeing an arm attached to a body which is attached to a familiar mop of wheat colored hair. Smiling down she bent down and gently kissed America's forehead and laid back down sighing when America curled up against Evelyn pulling her to his chest. Closing her eyes she let herself drift back to sleep.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Iris looked at another college pamphlet before tossing it to the side and let out a groan of disgust. She didn't want to go to college in America, what she wanted to do was go home, it wasn't as if she didn't like America she did it was a different place but it was nothing like walking down a cobble stone street or floating down the canals. Leaning back on her chair she stared at the ceiling glancing at her sister who was holding a tray grinning like the cat ate the canary. "There's someone that wants to meet you." Chloe said stepping to the side to let a familiar Italian walk in taking the tray out of Chloe's hands and set it down. "Play nice you two."

Iris accepted the plate of cookies and asked "Don't I always?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Not really." Iris said waving at her sister to get out of her room before turning to Romano and thought back to the kiss she witnesses/felt when she was poisoned several weeks ago. Taking a sip of her coffee hoping that the light blush on her cheeks weren't noticeable, "So how are you Romano?" Iris asked.

Romano shrugged looking at the desk covered with papers and pamphlets of different colleges. "Looking for college?"

Iris sighed and said "Always too late to look for college." Rubbing her brow before shoving half of the papers into the trashcan some of them missing the bin. "Senior's are graduating in two months, and teachers for juniors are shoving college down our throats. It's just so damn frustrating, what if I don't want to go to college? What if I'm not made for college?"

"You are smart _ragazza_, those who say otherwise are a bunch of dumb bastards." Romano said making Iris smile before taking another bit of the cookie. "Why don't you come back with me?" Romano asked.

"What about my parents? I can't just ask them to move back to Italy just because I want to follow my sister." Iris said "Mom is talking about expanding her business and dad's restaurant is getting noticed by food magazines." She watched Romano silently stand up his face dark, "Romano wait, I'm not saying I never want to go back. I do I really do want to go back but I can't force my family…" she let go of his shirt and sat down covering her face with her hands her shoulders shaking slightly.

Romano flinched realizing that Iris was crying "_Merda_, please don't cry Iris" he sat down next to Iris and gently pulled her towards him gently rubbing her arm. "Please don't cry." He muttered into her hair.

"What the hell does that mean?" Chloe yelled making Romano and Iris jump in shock. They looked at each other before hearing a crash of a glass breaking grabbing his hand Iris pulled Romano out of her room and into the living room where Chloe, Benjamin, Leila, Nikita, Evelyn, Germany, Japan, Russia, America, England and Italy were sitting broken glass around Chloe's feet staring at Benjamin and Evelyn who were looking anywhere but at Chloe. "One of you better damn well answer me or I swear to God." She left the sentence hang glaring at Benjamin and Evelyn.

"It means that we aren't even going to be at the graduation, America's boss wants to meet me and after that he sending me with a security detail to a more private boot camp." Evelyn said softly finally breaking the tense silence.

"I need to fly up to Berlin to meet Germany's boss before I go to boot camp myself, I'll be flying out before Evelyn flies up to Washington." Benjamin said "I won't even see anybody till the fall."

"So the idea to see if we can find the other historian's before the _Trust_ finds them?" Chloe demanded.

"Hold on _Trust_?" Iris asked bending down to pick up the large pieces of glass carefully.

"The organization that apparently is funding our little death situations." Leila explained "We were thinking, hoping that we could try to find the others after we graduate."

"But since Evelyn and Benjamin are going to off to be part of the military for Germany and America that plan went down the drain?" Iris said standing up with a handful of broken glass Romano held out a trashcan for Iris to drop the glass into the can.

"But they have two months left," Leila said barely glancing at England as she got up "I'll see you guys later."

Iris watched Leila stalk out of the house listening to the door slam, "Are we missing something else?"

"England doesn't want to…" Evelyn started.

"It could kill her." England interrupted glaring at Evelyn.

"She was turned into your historian once, your positive that she's your historian and she wants her memories back to be honest I want my memories back just as much." Evelyn snapped back.

"The shock of it..."

"It's a risk that she wants to take the fact that she wants to do it again should say something." Evelyn snapped grabbing her jacket stopping long enough to hug Chloe and say "I'm sorry that we sprung this onto all of you last minute and I know this sucks believe me I know it sucks." Before walking out of the door and closed the door with a softer slam than Leila did.

* * *

><p>Evelyn poured in the milk into the metal bowel staring into oblivion "Uh oh she's making brownies that means she thinking about something intense." Will said snatching a taste of the brownie batter frowning when she didn't react. "Squish? You alright?" Will asked sitting down next to Evelyn.<p>

Sighing Evelyn stopped stirring and pushed the bowel away, "Leila and England had a fight about England turning Leila into his historian again. Leila wants to do it because of gaping memories but England doesn't want to do it because it might kill her."

"Gambled risk. Do you think it's worth it?" Will asked getting up long enough to grab a beer and sit back down next to Evelyn.

"I think it's worth it, so does Leila and America the others are staying out of it. There's always going to be a risk in everything that we do." Evelyn said poking the plastic spoon that was in the brown batter.

"Squish I can see your wheels turning but I can't think like a girl and I've seen the way your mind works and that makes me scared of the rest of the woman population." Will said taking a sip of his beer.

America popped in seeing Will and Evelyn the only two in the kitchen "America I want you to turn me into your historian again."

America stared at Evelyn glancing at Will who shrugged before nodding and said "Okay, I'll go ask one of the others to be the patron nation."

"You sure you want to do this?" Will asked.

Evelyn nodded Will sighed and said "I'll go get mom, dad, Scott, and Matt. No doubt that mom will want to hook you up to monitor your heart and other medical mumbo jumbo crap." And got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Evelyn alone with her heart racing and her mind blank.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" England asked for the tenth time as Evelyn motioned for the sofa to be moved back grabbing one end of the sofa while France grabbed the other end and pushed.

"Yes England I want to do this, you shouldn't be saying anything since you are refusing to do the same with Leila." Evelyn said not surprised when Nikita came into the house and dragged Evelyn into the kitchen.

"You do realize what you are going to do?" Nikita asked once she closed the door to the kitchen shutting out England and France yelling at each other. "What you will experience will change your view on America for the rest of your life. Everything in the textbooks that talk about America is only the fraction of what you will actually see. If you do survive there will be days that you will look at America and flinch every time he moves. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Evelyn slowly nodded, "I'm aware of what will happen when I make it through, and I'm still willing to go through with it."

Nikita smiled and pulled Evelyn into a hug "You are ready, and _udachi moemu drugu_, good luck my friend."

"I'll need it." Evelyn muttered pulling back and taking a deep breath. "Alright, lets' do this."

Evelyn stared at the cup slightly green, it was partially filled with her blood and America's blood a strange mix of copper and what she thought the Mississippi river smelled like. It was not a good combination. Swallowing thickly she picked up the small cup as Nikita explained "The blood mixed together will start the process, it would be as if you just fell asleep."

"Just take it like a shot." America suggested sitting cross legged near where her head would be when she lie down. Nodding, not trusting her voice at the moment, she looked around seeing her brothers, parents, and nations watch her she took a deep breath and downed the blood like a shot. Her vision was already fading as she dropped the glass, someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders lowering her to the ground "Don't fight it." A soothing voice whispered.

The last words she heard before everything went back.

* * *

><p>Evelyn was standing in the middle of a field looking around she saw a small group of red coats and one lone American soldier glaring at the leader of the red coats. Walking closer she saw that it was America who was being held at gun point by England. "You won't win this England." America promised his gaze never wavering even as England pulled back the trigger.<p>

"I should have done this a long time ago." England said his finger moving to pull the trigger. A faint sound of gun fire reached Evelyn's ears as she watched England drop the pistol and grip his shoulder in shock and pain. The other red coats didn't pay attention to America and the rider that rode out of the forest, only when the masked rider pulled America up behind her did they finally notice and raised their rifles to fire at the rider and America.

"Find America and find that bloody woman who helped him escape and kill her if she doesn't come willingly." England snarled standing up his green eyes dark with unnamable anger glaring where the two made their escape.

_That was the first time Evelyn had met America._

"So how about it Chief? Sound like a pretty good idea." America said grinning as he and several others stood around a large bonfire. Several of the men behind America shifted their weight looking around at the Natives warily as if they were going to skin them any second.

The oldest one there sighed his shoulders sagging as if the weight of the world was dropped onto his shoulders. "Once this has begun young America there will be no stopping it." The Chief said. It sounded like a warning to Evelyn and she heard a familiar voice, voice her thoughts.

"Al are you sure you want to do this?" Evelyn watched herself whisper into the taller boys' ear. "I thought you were raised by them before England came along, is this a valid way to repay them?"

"Everything will be alright Eve." America whispered back grinning at Evelyn assuring her. "You'll see, everything will be perfect." Evelyn sighed but slowly nodded and stepped back letting America finish what he started.

If only she pushed on the matter.

"No…no…_NO!" _America screamed holding onto a woman "please don't die, please mom don't die." America gently shook the woman. Evelyn watched in horror as the woman slowly opened her eyes whispered something and closed her eyes for the last time. America eyes widen before tears started to fall.

"America!" Evelyn watched herself emerge from the shadows of the tree. Stopping long enough for America to look up tears leaving trails of clean skin.

"She's gone, oh my God what have I done Evelyn?" America gasped as Evelyn rushed over and checked for any vitals in vain. "What have I done, I killed her Evelyn. I k-killed her I killed mine and Mattie's mom."

Evelyn pulled America to her hugging the nation as tightly as she could unable to come up with words to comfort him.

_That was the first time Evelyn saw America cry._

"What do you know?"

Evelyn turned around seeing America talking to a German soldier who glared at him. "He's been at this for three days, aru." China said watching America try to convince the German solder that it was better for him to tell the nation what he knew.

"We may have to find out their plans another way." Russia commented.

Evelyn watched herself go into the interrogation room and pull the chair around so the man was looking at her in the eyes _"Tell me what you know."_ There was no angry force behind her voice just calm even tone, and wasn't surprised when the soldier started to talk. What did surprise her is when her other self walked out of the room and walked straight over to a trash can and retched up whatever she ate that day. China's historian walked over to Evelyn's other self pulling back her hair away from her face, looking up as America rushed in staring at his historian wide eyed in shock.

_That was the first time Evelyn pushed herself to the brink of death for America._

Evelyn found herself in a club during the 1920's and it was amazing. People were wearing the latest fashion in both hair and dress style, men smoking fat cigars, women drinking and smoking not a care in the world. Jazz music was blasting out from the corner where the live band was tucked and it reminded Evelyn why she liked the twenties, everything was so much fun during those days.

"I told you I can get us out of there." America said handing Evelyn's other self a glass of amber liquid grinning his mega watt smile. Evelyn laughed and accepted the glass from her nation.

"Alright, you win Alfred." Evelyn said taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh look Evelyn its Al Capone." America whispered nodding to the man that just walked into the club. Evelyn looked over her shoulder and let out a low whistle turning back to America who was grinning.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no America no you are not going up to him to introduce yourself." Evelyn said watching America get up and bound over to the infamous mafia leader she watched him talk his way past the guards and shake hands with the famous man himself. She watched America wave towards her other self watching in awe as she picked up her glass and made her way over to her nation and Capone.

_That was the first time she met one of America's infamous idols._

The scene blended into a different this time everybody was sitting at several long tables listening to America talk about his economy and everybody was for once quietly listening. Leaning over Italy who was happily doodling on the itinerary Evelyn saw the date and paled. Turning around her eyes widen in awe seeing the twin towers standing proudly against the morning sun. She walked over to the large windows placing one hand against the cool glass. Hearing America stop talking and England asking if he was alright, she saw the plane flying straight towards the tower. She felt the terror from the people in the plane a little bit of acceptance, but the thought that someone would never walk away from this made Evelyn sick to her stomach.

Unable to turn around, unable to look away from one of America's darkest moments. She faintly heard Italy fall to his knees and started to pray. Nations falling back into their own faith as America fell to his knees Evelyn not far behind him. Through the screams of pain she faintly heard someone laugh "Not the hero you think you are America?" clutching her chest Evelyn gasped trying to breathe.

* * *

><p>Nikita watched England pace before looking back at Evelyn and America. America falling into the sleep required to finish turning Evelyn back into his historian again. Everybody was quiet as they patiently watched for any signs of both Evelyn and America to wake up. She didn't even know she was bouncing her knee until Russia placed a hand on her knee stilling her movement. Glancing at the tall nation she smiled slightly before turning back to watch over her friend all the while thinking of everything that had happened to them the past year.<p>

It was nerve-racking how Evelyn's pulse would stop the heart monitor that Hanna had placed after Evelyn fell into the death like sleep then start up again. Scott, Matt, and Will had left several times to keep themselves from throwing something unable to help their sister through whatever she was facing. Ten minutes blended to thirty minutes that blended into one hour that slowly moved to three, unable to sit any more Nikita stood up and walked over to the window looking out seeing Benjamin, Chloe, Iris and Leila step up to the door. Moving quickly Nikita managed to open the door before Benjamin could ring the doorbell. Stepping out she closed the door before turning to the others "America is turning Evelyn into his historian again." Leila said. Wincing Nikita slowly nodded knowing the problems between her and England. "I'm not mad Niki, what's happening between me and England has nothing to do with what America and Evelyn are doing."

"I still don't understand why England won't let you become his historian again." Chloe said sitting down on a porch chair.

"Because he's afraid that I would remember all the arguments we had and the fact that I caught him in bed with Queen Elizabeth the first and threw the engagement ring into his face." Leila said.

"I take it that you already know about that." Chloe said.

Leila nodded "I remember it and though it does get my blood boiling I went back and forgave him in time for the Second World War to start. I want to be his historian again, but he doesn't listen."

The door opened and Japan stuck his head out and said "Evelyn and America are awake."

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

For a moment Evelyn thought that she had died. She couldn't breathe and couldn't move. Until she felt someone's hands cradle her face and whispered soothing words that she could barely hear. "Come on Evelyn, you're stronger than this. I know you Evelyn you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met. Come on babe breathe." She opened her eyes seeing America kneeling over her. He smiled and gently smoothed his thumb over her cheek "There's my girl." He whispered grinning "Welcome back."

* * *

><p><strong>*Bangs head on desk* Oh dear God that was long...oh so painfully long...I didn't know how long it was going to be till I realized how many words it was.<strong>

**Hope everybody liked the chapter so please review *bambi eyes***


	14. Chapter 14

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: …**

"_The secret of happiness is freedom. The secret of freedom is courage." –Thucydides_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Iris opened the first moving box and pulled out a picture of her and her parents. Smiling she set the picture down on the night stand next to the large king size bed. Slowly the once guest bedroom came to life filled with her pictures, posters, random sketches of different places, and clothes barely filling the large walk in closet. Romano promising to go shopping when she was done unpacking her things, looking around Iris nodded and moved the boxes out into the corner for the apparent maids to take them out to the trash even though she wanted to do that herself and made her way to the living room.

Peeking in Iris saw her sister, Italy, and Romano talking, one of the few moments that Romano wasn't yelling at his brother. Walking in Iris sat down beside Romano smiling wider when he draped his arm around her shoulders without missing a beat of the conversation, something to do with paintings that were recently stolen by a white collar thief whatever that meant.

"Let's go shopping ve!" Italy said pulling Chloe up and ran to the door excitedly leaving Iris and Romano to follow at a more leisurely pace.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"

"But Lovi!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND YOU POTATO BASTARD STAY AWAY FROM MY _FRATELLO_!"

"Ve…Don't be so mean to Germany _fratello_."

Chloe and Iris traded looks before laughing. Yup it was going to be a little bit easier leaving their parents back in America.

* * *

><p>Nikita stepped out of the plane looking around the country that she thought that she wouldn't see for a long time. Smiling she inhaled the crisp air and slowly exhaled, "Glad to be home little Nikita?" Russia asked smiling down at the reddish brown hair girl.<p>

_Please keep my daughter safe from him._

Nikita lost her smile seeing a typical black government style car waiting for Russia and Nikita. Her father wanted her safe from her uncle and had _begged_ Russia to keep her safe. Her father never begged. "Nikita?"

"I'm fine Russia, and yes I'm glad to be home." Nikita said smiling up at the tall nation. Already she felt a change in the nation, he was calmer and his smiles were more genuine and less creepy. She took her carryon bag from one of the flight attendants and followed Russia to the car. One of the men opened the back seat door and stepped aside letting Russia and Nikita climb into the back seat.

"Welcome back _Rossiya_, who is this?" Nikita looked up seeing the Prime Minister of Russia, in other words Russia's boss.

Smiling Russia wrapped an arm around Nikita's shoulders and pulls her closer to his cold body and said "This is Nikita Maximovna Stalin, she is my _istorik_."

"It's nice to meet you Prime Minister." Nikita said smiling at the man sitting on the other side of the back seat.

The Prime Minister nodded then pulled out three glasses and poured vodka into them and handed two of the glasses to Russia and Nikita and began talking about the economics.

* * *

><p>"Its change since the last time you've been here so if you need any help..."<p>

"England I would be concern if everything was the same. Change isn't bad." England sighed and unlocked the door letting Leila walk into the threshold of the large house. Looking around Leila was glad that the house had modern touches here and there, the furniture was new and comfortable looking and she couldn't wait to see the kitchen and hopefully take over most of the cooking and try to undo the damage that Scotland had done before she became England's historian. They key word is _try_.

"_Miss Leila! Miss Leila! Miss Leila you're home!"_

Leila looked up after she set down her book bag and smiled "Hello flying mint bunny, it's so good to see you again." The tiny mint bunny landed on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. England watched the interaction with a soft smile on his face.

Walking further into the living room Leila and England saw a man and an elder woman both dressed in regal clothes. "Ah Prime Minister, your majesty if I knew you would be here I would have tried to get an earlier flight and have some tea."

"It's quite alright England; we didn't tell you were coming. We wanted to meet your historian." The Prime Minister said smiling Leila. "Miss Leila King I presume."

"It's a privilege to meet you Prime Minister." Leila said smiling politely. The elder woman, who Leila assumed was the Queen of England and also by the fact that there were several men in black suites and wearing dark glasses at each corner of the room, stood up and walked around Leila.

"American clothing, what a disgrace." Leila looked down realizing that she was wearing jeans that had a hold in one knee and an American eagle shirt. Frowning Leila turned around to face the woman crossing her arms over her chest. "Stand up straight you're representing the United Kingdom for God's sake."

"If I was representing the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland I would be England." Leila said nodding over to England who silently watching the exchange. "I represent his history and as for the clothes I have no excuse but for the fact that I came from America and most of my clothing is American."

The queen studied Leila for a moment before nodding "You'll do" she turned to England and said "It is good to have you back, and I expect that your historian to be better dressed the next time we meet." The queen waved to her security detail then walked towards the door leaving Leila and England in the living room staring at the queen as the door closed.

"Well…Welcome home?" England said watching Leila raise an eyebrow.

"What a welcome." Leila said grinning.

* * *

><p>Benjamin followed Anya up the stairs while listening to the blond almost white haired Prussian historian talk about how awesome it was to have Germany's awesome historian back in the boring house. Yup she was defiantly Prussia's historian but calmer than the Prussian nation trailing behind them grinning like an idiot.<p>

"…and here's your room." Anya paused glancing back at Benjamin "Um…Germany hadn't changed it since the Second World War so…but he kept it clean and dust free." She opened the door and stepped back letting Benjamin walk into his room. Glancing at Prussia who just grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders and lead her back down the stairs, "I never did welcome you and Germany back did I? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Prussia grinned "You know the awesome me loves your awesome cooking."

Benjamin looked around his room, Anya was right everything looked clean a German flag handing over the bed. It was bare and had no life to it, it made him wonder how bland he really was as he set down his duffle onto the bed and pulled started to unpack his boxes.

"Looks nice." Benjamin looked up from the book he was reading seeing Anya standing at the door holding a plate of steaming hot food and...

"Is that beer?" Benjamin asked setting the book down as Anya walked in and set the tray down.

"You're nineteen right? Technically you're of age and you spent three months in boot camp without any contact from the real world you deserve a drink." Anya smiled looking around seeing posters of American football players, bands, and pictures of people in different settings. "Is that Chloe Italy's historian?" pointing to a picture where Benjamin was wearing his football uniform holding a laughing Chloe off the ground.

He nodded while taking a bite of the steak, smiling Anya turned back to him "Pretty as she was during the second war. Just bring the tray down when you're done or you can come down and join us, Germany is trying to get Prussia to stop being an idiot pretty interesting to watch."

Benjamin grinned and picked up his tray to follow Anya down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Evelyn walked out of the meeting room and leaned against the wall sighing with relief. It was like being in a tank full of sharks just waiting for the first drop of blood to start the feeding frenzy. Meeting the President and the vice president was easy enough, but meeting the others that she was supposed to be working with along with America was like a pop quiz full of question that she never even covered in class.<p>

Straightening up as the President stepped out of the room and let out a sigh of his own. "Well that was interesting. Miss Spears shall we?" and walked down the hall with Evelyn next to him. "America said he had a present for you." The President opened the door leading to a small yard where America was kneeling petting a dog.

America looked up seeing his boss and Evelyn walking towards them, grinning he stood up "Look who came here." America said pointing to the Rottweiler he watched the dog bound towards Evelyn who looked shocked then happy kneeling down to embrace the hyper dog.

"Ranger." Evelyn laughed scratching her dogs head.

America stood next to his boss watching Evelyn roll around in the grass.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Everything was falling into place. Pawns are moving into their proper place at the proper time. Soon they would have immortality and will take the place of the personification of the nations. All they had to do now was get the samples from the historians and gather the personifications to a single location, and that was going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts about the current historian's:<strong>

**Evelyn Spears: Born July 4****th**** at midnight (technically her birthday is the 5****th**** but come on fireworks on your birthday who wouldn't want that?)  
>Leila King: Born April 2<strong>**nd****  
>Nikita Maximovna Stalin: Born December 10<strong>**th****  
>Benjamin Wulf: Born January 13<strong>**th****  
>Chloe Moretti: Born May 3<strong>**rd****  
>Iris Lombardi: Born June 8<strong>**th****  
>Anya Schmidt: Prussia's Historian born March 6<strong>**th**


	15. Chapter 15

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: …I don't want to own Hetalia…**

"_We must build dikes of courage to hold back the flood of fear." –Martin Luther King, Jr._

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"Are you sure this is everything you have on him?" Evelyn asked taking the files from the President leafing through the top file before setting it to the side and opening the next one.

"Everything we have on Gabriel Smith that we can pull without alerting him. We found he taken technology classes and holds a high position in the government." The President said sitting down across from Evelyn. "Are you sure that's the name the man that tried to attacked England's historian said?"

"Try being the key word Leila hit him over the head with a frying pan, and that's the name he said and this," she pulled the government photo out of the file and showed it to the President "is the same man I've met before the war broke out, well he looks like the same person which means that he's John's descendant."

"It's hard to believe that you lived during that time." The President said looking at Evelyn in awe. She sifted on the couch turning slightly red while closing the file she had open and picked up another one.

"It's not too impressive." Evelyn muttered gathering the files and shoved them into her black messenger bag "Thank you Mr. President for doing this for me."

"It's not a problem I learned that if America wants something bad enough he'll do anything to get what he wants. He came be a manipulative son of a gun." The President smiled telling Evelyn that the older man was fond of their nation.

Evelyn grinned "Makes you wonder about the rest of us Americans." standing up she walked out the secret entrance of the Oval Office.

"It just shows how we are willing to go the distance for something we believe in whether it is justice for people that are oppressed or to bring freedom to everybody not just Americans. Hey have you seen America? No one as see him since yesterday." The President asked stopping at the door.

Frowning Evelyn shook her head "I'll see if I can get a hold of him and tell him that you're looking for him." The President nodded going back into his office. Smiling at the secretary as she left the small area closing the door behind her, once the door was closed and she was alone Evelyn frowned. America had said he was just going for a hamburger run before it got too late, after that she lost track of time and passed out on one of the couches in the White House.

Hearing her phone ringing she pulled out her new iPhone, that America insisted on getting it for her, seeing America's face on the screen touching the screen she lifted the phone to her ear "Hey…"

"_Evelyn I need your help."_

"America?"

"_Please Evelyn you need to come here, you need to help me."_

Evelyn frowned, something was off about America. He was a little to monotone and his pitch off.

"_You need to come to 160 Broadway immediately. Please Evelyn."_

Evelyn stared at the phone when the call ended before slowly putting it back into her pocket and continued down the hall going towards the underground parking lot. America's car that he let her use was still in the underground parking lot, she probably wanted to make a detour to grab a hand gun before heading to the place that America 'told' her to go to, though she learned to trust her gut and her gut was telling her that something was off about that phone call. "Where are you going Miss Spears?" Evelyn stopped in her tracks and turned around seeing a secret service agent with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Evelyn opened her mouth before closing it with an audible clack. "Well?"

"America called me and said that he needed help but I think it's a trap and I was going down to the underground parking garage to see if there was a vehicle that I can barrow." Evelyn said, there was no way in hell that she was going to lie to secret service they were like bloodhounds for lies that and she knew this man and lying to him would leave a sick taste in her mouth. After all he was the head of the protection detail that was assigned to her and America.

"Why would America set up a trap for you?" the secret service agent asked.

"I don't know Alex, it's just his voice sounded off…"

"And you were going to see if it was really a trap by yourself without any backup or letting anybody know where you were going?" Alex Day asked watching the historian shift her weight looking anywhere but at him. It amused the secret service agent that this young woman in front of him who had the training to kill a man with a paperclip, lived through three wars, and face down the most dangerous terrorists but at one look from him and she was spilling everything. It humbled him also that the historian, who has gone through so much, would trust him enough to tell him anything. He heard stories where the historians could force their citizens to do things or make them forget things.

Evelyn winced "Um…you want to be my backup?" smiling up at the man who sighed.

"Come on then." Alex said walking away from the underground parking garage. He led Evelyn down to one of the cars opening the door for Evelyn before getting into the driver side.

Stepping out of the car Evelyn looked around at the busy street taking off her sunglasses to compensate for the already setting sun. "This is the place?" Alex asked stepping out watching Evelyn scan the crowd taking in all the faces. Out of the corner of her eye Evelyn saw someone duck into an alley way. Taking off Evelyn walked towards the first alley and ducked into the dark followed by Alex. She stopped seeing the dead end alley way empty of any life other than herself and Alex, kneeling down she looked at the imprint of a boot before standing up suddenly feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Out of the corner of her eye Evelyn saw Alex slowly reach for his weapon feeling someone slowly approach her she turned around grabbing a man's wrist in time to stop a needle full of a green liquid from plunging into her body. Lifting her right foot she kicked out aiming to the man's solar plexus knocking the air out of him.

Alex easily brought his assailant down slapping zip tie cuffs before turning to Evelyn seeing that his charge was alright. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" Evelyn asked grinning as she put the cap back onto the syringe. "Now what is this?" Evelyn asked pulling out a slip of white paper from the man's coat pocket and sat down on the man hearing him gasp as she forced the air out of him, _"By the time you are reading this America continues to suffer. To get the thing back you must follow these instructions carefully: you will go to these coordinates _alone_ if there is any backup seen America will die. Tell anybody what you know and America will die. You have three days."_ Evelyn looked up at the brunette secret service agent then back down to her attacker forcing him to look at her in the eye. "Who has America?"

"Gabriel Smith" the man answered after a moment of fighting himself "But he's not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"There are others with him, from different countries all after the same thing." The man said "I was supposed to knock you out and get a syringe full of your blood for the ritual."

"Ritual, what ritual?" Alex asked.

"To gain immortality, the body of the nation and the blood of its history." The man explained.

"You are awfully generous with your information" Evelyn commented dryly while hauling the man up to a sitting position. "How about the other names?"

"Gabriel Smith, Thomas Clark, Nickolas Kuznetsov, Mario Ferrari, Sung Hui, Takahashi Yusuke, and Andrew Hartmann I think that's their names." The man said.

"I called some guys to pick them up." Alex said closing his phone and hauled his unconscious captive up onto his feet followed by Evelyn who lifted the man that was talking with a little more grace than the other leaving Alex and the other man staring at the young woman who lifted the two hundred plus pound man like he was a feather. "So now what?" Alex asked watching the cop cars drive off with the two.

"Now I go get America and while pray to whatever deity that's out there that none of the other nations got caught." Evelyn said pulling out the piece of paper turning around seeing part of a map on the back, pulling her phone out when it started ringing "Hello?"

"_Is this Evelyn?"_

"Who is this?"

"_My name is Anya, I'm Prussia's historian we can't find Germany or Benjamin anywhere."_

"What do you mean you can't find Germany or Benjamin?" Evelyn asked her stomach clenching hoping that she wasn't going to hear what she thought the other woman was going to say.

"_Germany went out to go get food since Prussia ate everything as usual…"_ Evelyn faintly heard Prussia shout in dismay _"then Benjamin got a phone call and left without taking his phone, I checked the number, I feel bad about doing that because it could have been a private call but the call came from Germany…mein Gott its Benjamin."_

"Is he alright?" Evelyn demanded hearing three voices talking faintly in German making Evelyn wish she understood someone speaking German rather than just being able to read it.

"_Benjamin says that someone attacked him from behind and left a note saying that German was captured."_

Evelyn closed her eyes fighting the urge to kick something, the last thing she needed was normal people seeing her sending a car into the next lane with just a kick that would be hard to explain. _"Benjamin says he's going to America to get Germany back before an international incident can start."_

"He's walking out the door right now isn't he?" Evelyn asked hearing the door slam on the other end of the line. "Anya I know we don't know each other well but…"

"_Hold off Germany's boss for as long as I can? Sure I'll do that. Just, just bring Prussia's _kleinen Bruder*_ home." _ Anya whispered the last part begging Evelyn to help a foreign nation.

"I'll do the best that I can, Benjamin coming over will help as well…also what can you tell me about an Andrew Hartmann?"

"_Andrew Hartmann? Creepy guy that spent way too much time asking about Germany and Prussia why did he do something?"_

"He may be behind the kidnapping. I call you if there's anything else, thank you Anya." Evelyn said ending the call. "This day is just getting better and better."

Back at the White House Alex watched Evelyn hang up her phone tossing it to the couch across from her. In three hours she had gotten calls from her friends with the same plight. Their nations going out for business then getting a call from their historian saying that they need help then getting jumped and all getting two puncture needles out of it. Now she was on lockdown until the President can get a task force together to find America and get their nation back to safety.

He watched Evelyn stand up from the chair before suddenly kicking a coffee table wincing when it splintered from the force of the kick. Waving to the other security guards that opened the door to see what happened Alex turned back to see Evelyn lightly banging her head against the window. He quietly stepped out of the room somewhat confident that she wouldn't try to escape…at least he hoped she wouldn't escape…he had no idea how a historian reacts when their nation is held captive but he was learning on the fly. Just like he did when he was assigned to their nation, "How is she?" Alex turned around seeing the President and the Vice President.

"Acting more and more like a caged animal, except this one knows the White House inside and out and has the strength of America to help her and I doubt that you would order anybody to shoot her." Alex said truthfully.

Evelyn opened the door phone in hand "France, Spain, Prussia, Canada, China, and Japan are all in their safe houses and Nikita's plane just landed with the others on their way to the White House."

"Are you seriously thinking about doing what the people say to do?" the President asked looking at Evelyn in shock.

"America can't die, as long as there's land and people calling themselves American he will survive but it will be very painful for him and as a result painful for a large amount of American's who will have no explanation along with the rest of the nations and their citizens, also the sooner we are allowed to go the sooner we can prevent an international incident." Evelyn explained "Nikita, Benjamin, Iris, Chloe, Leila and I will be the only ones capable of getting them back."

"This is why we need to go as soon as possible." The group turned around seeing Leila, Iris, Chloe and Benjamin standing behind the group.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Germany slowly swam back to the surface of consciousness blinking his eyes trying to bring everything into focus. He moved to lift his hand to rub his eyes only to feel his hand restrained against something cool. Looking down the world came into focus and the German nation found himself bound into a chair straight out of one of America's Sci-Fi shows and movies. He moved to pull himself out of the simple looking locks but stopped when he heard a familiar voice "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Germany looked up his vision swimming before focusing on a man with a military cut black hair and an intense stare filled with contempt and hate. "If you want to shock yourself to unconscious then be my guest." Germany glared at the man claiming to be a German.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish with kidnapping your country?" Germany asked mustering up a glare before hearing a voice he didn't think he would hear.

"Germany? Germany where are we?" Italy asked in a panic looking around the large area.

"_Italy? Italy? Please you need to help me, Italy!"_ Chloe's voice reverberated around the room filled with panic and fear before being cut off.

"Technology." Another man said Italian accent thick as he pressed a button of a recording Chloe's voice filling the air again. "Amazingly enough, all we needed was a sample of their speech patterns and we can create words they never spoke."

By then America, Romano, Russia and England had woken up and were listening to what the two men that they were supposed to work with and trust laugh in their faces. "You're not going to live through this." America growled glaring at the men standing in front of him.

Gabriel Smith stood in front of his nation with a sneer on his face, "if you are expecting to have your historian's come flying in to rescue, don't worry they'll come. After all we wouldn't want them to witness the very beings that they hold on such a high pedestal fall to six _mere_ humans now do we?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" England demanded.

Thomas Clark smirked pulling out a small tube of blood and waved it in front of his nation, "Body of a nation and blood of their history will open the portal of immortality for those who are willing to go the length needed to gain everlasting life." England paled hearing the words from a spell book that Leila had destroyed years ago. There was no way that a book survived, but looking around seeing the markings etched into the ground seeing the familiar markings that Leila had discovered and destroyed. "Seems that your historian didn't do a very good job of destroying all the books with this spell in it, she might try to do a better job next time."

"It will never work." England said.

"Sir." A man wearing a black military style uniform walked up to Gabriel and whispered something into the older man's ear.

"What do you mean they haven't come back with that brat's blood?" Gabriel growled turning towards the man fully.

"It appears that she's stronger than you gave her credit for. We saw her lift Jenkins without any problem." The other man said. Gabriel turned away from the man "You said that getting their blood would be easy, but I saw her eyes. They weren't human."

"I know. The brat would have been the first to fully regain everything as a historian. Even America's strength would have been given to her." Gabriel turned around and shot the man in the head without blinking. "This is why they are going to bring themselves to the slaughter house like mindless pigs."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Day" the President said motioning the head of secret service put in charge of America and Evelyn "I want you to take four trusted men and <em>keep an eye<em> on them."

Alex raised an eyebrow before slowly nodding watching the President walk away. It was a tense moment for everybody, Alex turned around and watched the Evelyn and the others talk each holding a piece of paper, at some point during his conversation a Russian girl had appeared and was showing the group her own letter then watched Evelyn put the pieces together forming some sort of map. Walking farther away Alex contacted five of his men telling them where to meet. "Alright kids" Alex said walking back to them "if you follow me." The group looked at each other before slowly following the man.

Alex opened the door walking into a hidden armory. "Gear up, and we will head to the underground parking lot and get you guys to the coordinates. Except you Evelyn, pack everything in a bag and you can change when you get out of the White House."

"You're taking us? Why?" Nikita asked already slipping off her jacket and pulled down a black military jacket slipping it on.

Alex didn't say anything watching the teenagers gather weapons. Evelyn zipped up the bag that she shoved weapons and a uniform then slung it over her shoulders. "Hey Evelyn don't you want to grab your book?"

"America and I agreed to wait till I got back from boot camp to give me my book back, obviously that didn't happen." Evelyn said pulling down ammunition from their holding place.

"I feel weird." Iris commented looking down at her gear, "Like I'm wearing something I'm not supposed to wear."

"It's the flag." Nikita said ripping off the American flag that was on the young Italian's left upper arm. "Better?"

"Very." Iris said grinning.

Evelyn rolled her eyes shouldering the large black gear bag and followed Alex out of the room followed by Chloe, Leila, Benjamin, Iris, and Nikita. They got down to the underground parking lot seeing five black government cars waiting in a single line with the trunks propped open. "Gentlemen the goal is to make it look like we are moving Evelyn to a secure location." Alex said to the four other men in black suites. "However the only historian to be seen leaving the White House will be Evelyn, the others will be in the trunks and after we are far away we will break off and meet at the coordinates given."

"Trunk ridding? Sounds like fun." Chloe said walking over to a car and tossed her bag into the trunk and followed the bag. Slowly Leila, Benjamin, Nikita, and Iris got into a trunk waiting for Evelyn to choose which one to get in before closing the trunks.

Evelyn walked over to the trunk where Leila was and tossed her bag into the back seat before turning around, "Let's go get our nations back."

Evelyn sat back in the leather seat typing away on a laptop ignoring when the car stopped at the gate. She heard Alex and the guard talking glancing up before turning back to the computer. She needed to time the GPS signal just right so that they could head to the place. Feeling the car move again she finished the last line of code needed. Pressing the enter button she closed the laptop and pulled a black jacket slipping it over her dark blue tank top. By the time they reached the edge of a forest Evelyn finished getting dressed and was starting to twitch. Opening the door she stepped out and slipped on a bullet proof vest strapping it together then grabbed her AK 47 assault rifle and checked to make sure that she had extra ammo nodding to Leila who shouldered her own bag. She pulled out a collapsible baton slipping it into its holder that was hooked to her belt and slipped a combat knife into her boot before covering it with her pants, slipping another into a holder on her upper arm.

"Ready?" Leila asked when Evelyn nodded she turned to the rest.

Evelyn walked up to Alex covering the headset that connected her to her friends "Call the President and tell him what's going on. After that call Canada, France, China, Prussia, Spain, and Japan and tell them that we are already heading in. By now the President should have a more detailed plan. I can be reached by the satellite phone."

Alex nodded handing Evelyn a satellite GPS device "Bring them home."

Evelyn nodded turning away and jogged over to Benjamin showing him the GPS before lifting their guns and began their trek into the forest.

"I _hate_ being in a forest." Chloe muttered jumping at the sound of a bird taking off.

Evelyn glanced at Leila that was several yards away from Evelyn before asking "Why is that?"

"My ancestors never did well in forests. The Roman's." Chloe said.

"_Right_" Evelyn said "Well if you find any lost Roman's ask them to be on our side." She heard Leila snicker.

"…Shut up you ass."

"_Ladies_ if you please, we don't want them to find us before we find them." Benjamin said into the headset, "Evelyn how far out are we?"

Evelyn pulled out the satellite GPS and looked at the screen "We are eight klicks* out from the intended coordinates."

* * *

><p>"<em>We are eight klicks out from the intended coordinates."<em>

Gabriel grinned and turned towards the other government officials' hands held wide "You see gentlemen? Everything is falling into place and soon we will have the historians and we will gain immortality."

"Is that all that's this is about?" England asked, "Everything just to gain immortality?"

Gabriel turned to glare at England, "I've lived through many wars and through many different things. Trust me when I say that immortality is something that you do not want."

"Then why should you have immortality? Why should you continue to live while your citizens grow old and die?" Gabriel demanded.

"We never asked for this to happen and living and dying is part of the human life we can't stop it." Germany said.

"_Damn it!"_

"_Everything alright Iris?"_

"_I'm going to kill that rabbit."_

"_Calm down Iris it's just a rabbit."_

"_I fucking _hate_ forests."_

"…_damn Italians."_

Romano and Italy traded looks, before America shouted at the top of his voice "You damn commie bastard!"

"He's not a communist anymore you bloody git!" England yelled without really thinking as to why America was yelling in the first place.

Leila stopped hearing something faintly over the link thinking that it was just static and started walking again when she heard another faint voice that didn't belong to any of the historians. Evelyn stopped three yards ahead turning back to see what was going on. Leila walked up to Evelyn and moved the mouthpiece away from her mouth and whispered "There's someone listening to us."

Evelyn moved her own mouthpiece away covering it and whispered "So if someone is getting ears on us that means they might have eyes also." Looking around without being obvious seeing a blinking red light hidden in the branches of the tree without missing a beat Evelyn pulled out a hand gun took aim and fired hearing the bullet hitting electronics. Looking around and finding no more blinking lights she holstered the gun and moved over to Chloe who had removed her radio per Leila's instructions and was kneeling on the ground with a laptop in her hands.

"There are security camera's in ten yard intervals with the center being where we are supposed to go." Chloe said. "There are cameras detected in a tight circle surrounding the area, but I can map out a path where blind spots can be however there's nothing that I can do about the ones surrounding the area where we are supposed to go."

"Can't you just hack into the feed and create loops?" Nikita asked.

Chloe said "I would need to know what frequency they are on and I don't know how long it would take to find it."

"Take five minutes. If you can't find it by then we will use the map it would take us longer but we would also have time to think of something." Evelyn said pulling off her headset and pulled out the batteries shoving it into her bag.

"Right now we are reduced to hand signals and whispering, this time instead of grid pattern we'll do a diamond formation, sounds good?" Benjamin asked looking at Evelyn who nodded.

Gabriel slammed onto the metal table glaring at the darken screen where the last thing anybody saw was Evelyn shooting the camera. "Our historians are familiar with war." England said "do you honestly think that you would get away with it?"

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"So that was a way to tell them that they were being watched?" Germany asked, reluctant to be impressed with America's thinking.

"I didn't even think it would work." America said, looking around trying to figure a way out of where ever he was. All he did know that he was still in his country which meant he had some idea on where they were. "The more pressing question is what England's buddy meant by Leila missing one book."

The other nations turned to the silent island nation. England sighed and said "Leila is the daughter of Morgan La Fey she was still learning magic when I first met her. After we met she discovered a way to transfer life from one being to another, which led her creating a spell to transfer immortality from one thing to a human, but it came at a steep price. I had to beg her to destroy everything that had to do with that spell and she said that she found all the books that talked about it."

"So you let your historian created a spell to take our immortality?" Germany demanded glaring at England.

"What is the 'steep price'?" Romano asked.

"Usually when immortality is stripped from something it usually survives and lives out the lifespan of a human but this spell killed the immortal." England explained.

The others stared at England shocked. "But I don't want to die!" Italy wailed.

"We're not going to die you _idiota_." Romano growled.

* * *

><p>Evelyn stopped at the edge of the clearing looking up at the mountain slightly unnerved, all the horror movies that dealt with monsters that were hidden in caverns suddenly coming back to her. "Now what do we do?" Iris asked. Evelyn pulled out the map that was on the back of their notes.<p>

"It looks like it's a underground map." Benjamin commented leaning over Evelyn's shoulder to look at it.

"There are paths mapped out that all lead to the center. The nations are probably held there." Evelyn said pointing to the center. She let her bag slide off her shoulders and dug out copies of the maps and handed them out. "We take it slow, and only use the radio if we need help."

"Lets' move out." Leila said shoving the map into one of the cargo pouches on her legs then lifting her gun and slowly stepped into the line of sight of a camera.

"Sir they are at the entrance."

"How did they get past the other cameras?" Nickolas asked.

"Italy's historian was said to have computer skills, she probably hacked the system." Mario Ferrari commented picking a speck of invisible dirt off of his expensive Italian suite.

"It doesn't matter, soon they will be here and then we can begin the real show." Gabriel said walking over to the nations "That doesn't mean we can have some enjoyment while we wait."

* * *

><p><strong>ATM I'm listening to "Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic with America as the topic and I can see myself saying to America "Well...yea everybody loves you America...it's just that some nations love to hate you..."<strong>

**America: B-but you still love me right? *puppy eyes***

**Me: *eye twitch* Yes America I still love you...**

****America: *glomps*****

_kleinen Bruder_ = little brother

*Klick a military term that means a distance of 1000 meters, one kilometer, or .62 miles. So, for example, if a soldier radios, "We're ten klicks south of your position," that means they are ten kilometers away, or 6.2 miles away. The term first came into wide used in the U.S. Military during the Vietnam War; however the exact origin of the term is lost though it's possible that the term originated in Europe when the Germans during 1962 through 1966 used the term "Klick" all the time to denote the European "Kilometer."

You have to remember folks Evelyn, Leila, Benjamin, Iris, and Chloe were in wars fighting next to their nations and Nikita has Russia's memories of wars that Russia has been in. So they would know military tactics and know how to execute them, but with Benjamin and Evelyn being in Germany's and America's military they would be slightly better planning out ideas and strategic maneuvers.

After much deliberation, China and Japan's historians will make their début after the next couple of chapters which some humor will return. I'm hoping that this kidnap/rescue will only take maybe two or three more chapters. However, Spain's historian will get her own story! Isn't she special?

So please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: yea really**

"_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it/ don't push me/ I'll fight it/ Never gonna give in/ never gonna give it up, no/ If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it/you can't come uninvited/ Never gonna give in/ never gonna give it up, no/ you can't take me/ I'm free" –Bryan Adams "You Can't Take Me"_

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Ten minutes had passed since Benjamin carefully walked down a dark tunnel that lit up as he walked farther away from the sun light. Hearing Evelyn muttering about cave monsters and lights coming on by themselves set his teeth on edge. Stopping at a turn he pulled out a small mirror that was attached to an extension rod and checked to see if it was clear. Sadly enough it was. Putting the mirror away he lifted his gun and slowly moved down the tunnel stopping once to consult the map.

Looking up at the lights Benjamin stopped and stared at the blinking red light of a camera pointed straight at him.

They were watching him.

About to turn around he felt a heave force land on the back of his neck. Stumbling forward Benjamin turned around throwing his fist towards whoever tried to knock him out. The man went down like a sack of potatoes. That didn't stop from the next man to attack him this time with a combat knife. Lifting his gun he saw out of the corner of his eye more men dressed in all black getting ready to attack him.

If he wasn't pissed already he was even more so now.

Germany watched Benjamin fight silently. Inwardly cheering his historian as the enemy fell one by one. Iris and Chloe were already finishing off their attackers, having decided to go down the same tunnel together. Leila had already moved past the unconscious men and getting into the swing of things in the second ambush. Nikita had just finished off the last member of the ambush team wiping the blood off of the butt of her gun before continuing down the tunnel. And Evelyn was…where was Evelyn? Germany glanced at America and saw that the young nation was shaking his hands clenched tightly enough for the German to hear the leather glove creak. Glancing up at the screen where Evelyn's progress was being tracked he couldn't see anything but a pile of large bodies.

"It seems as if America's historian isn't as tough as we were lead to believe" Thomas said leaning against the chair holding England.

England opened his mouth about to say something when they heard the distance sound of gun fire looking back to the screen seeing no movement from the piles of bodies. Looking closely Germany saw a movement before a hand pushed a shoulder. Evelyn crawled out of pile of bodies clutching a handgun and blood splattered over her face and gear. Evelyn stumbled away from the bodies holstering her weapon and picked up her larger weapon and stopped staring at something out of the camera frame.

Fireflies.

The last time Evelyn really saw fireflies was when they just finished rebuilding the White House after Canada and England burned it down to the ground. America, the President then, and Evelyn had gone to a field just outside the White House Evelyn walked to the middle of the field as fireflies took to the night sky dancing around Evelyn. Madison and America watched the scene with awe; Evelyn laughed holding her hands upward and turned around in several circles.

Shaking her head Evelyn walked through the fireflies and down the tunnel. Peaking around the corner she continued down the dimly lit tunnel wincing every time she stepped with her left leg. Stopping she leaned against the wall slinging the gun over her shoulder kneeling down she pulled a medical kit out of the bag sliding down the cool wall. _"Eve you alright?"_ Leila asked _"I heard gunfire."_

Pulling out the radio Evelyn switched to the right channel, "I think a bullet grazed my thigh…" Evelyn looked down at her thigh seeing unbroken skin.

"_Do you want me to get you?"_

Evelyn poked her thigh not feeling any pain. Feeling better and more energized she stood up and put her weight on the leg thankful that she didn't collapse. _"Eve? Do you want me to meet up with you?"_

Picking up the radio Evelyn replied "No you don't need to meet up with me. I'm fine amazingly enough."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes I'm fine be even better when we our nations back." Evelyn said shoving the medical kit back into her bag. She shouldered the bigger bag bringing her gun up and continued down the tunnel seeing a brighter light. Evelyn faintly wondered if it was a wise idea to follow the bright light at the end of the proverbial tunnel…who was she kidding? Evelyn carefully walked out and couldn't help but feel like she stepped into a Sci-Fi movie set and in the center of the out of this world technology was the nations. Looking around she stepped forward then blacked out.

* * *

><p>She was in a forest. Looking around Leila saw a flickering light somewhat hidden behind trees walking towards the flickering light she emerged from the tree line. A large bonfire was in the middle of the open field with people dancing around the fire. Walking farther into the clearing Leila was grabbed by two girls wearing dresses that looked like they were out of a Robin Hood movie giggling they pulled her over to the bonfire and began to dance. Falling into the steps easily Leila couldn't help but laugh. Even when someone stopped her long enough to blindfold her and spin her in circles. The musicians started another song, one that was lost in time and Leila fell into a faintly remembered dance step that was used by the spirits to guide people to their destined loved ones.<p>

Taking the finale spin Leila stumbled slightly only to be stopped from falling by two firm hands. Straightening up Leila pulled down the cloth staring into green eyes. Smiling Leila pulled the blond back into the circle dancing the remainder of the night.

Something cold was pressed against Leila's wrists shocking her out of unconscious. Blinking Leila tried to being everything back into focus the music fading into a distant memory. "Hello darling." The world finally coming into focus she stared into gray eyes. Raising an eyebrow Leila leaned back taking in the light brown hair, the square jaw. The man was attractive but he didn't hold a candle to England. "Well you certainly are attractive." Thomas said lifting her chin with his hand.

"Go fuck yourself." Leila growled tugging her head away from his hand.

"American slang." Thomas sneered "How droll."

Leila just stared at Thomas only turning away when she heard rough Russian and a slapping sound. Evelyn's head was turned and a tall dark haired Russian man standing in front of her and America looking ready to kill the man. Evelyn turned back to the man and spit out a glob of blood smirking when it landed on the Russian man's expensive looking suite. The Russian man was about to strike Evelyn again when a voice said "Don't let a child get under your skin Kuznetsov."

Gabriel glared at Evelyn who stared at him "Michelangelo?" Gabriel's arm reached out and wrapped around her neck.

"You don't deserve to say my great grandfathers' name." Gabriel growled squeezing Evelyn's neck.

"And I thought you said not to let them get under our skin." Thomas said.

Gabriel let go of Evelyn's neck and walked away listening to Evelyn cough. "Okay so you have us, now what are you going to do?" Chloe asked looking up at Mario, the Italian diplomat grinning evilly.

"We are going to gain immortality and take the nations places as personifications of our nations." Nickolas said simply.

Out of the corner of her eye Evelyn saw a ghost of a wolf silently stalk past the entrance. Glancing at America who saw nothing out of the ordinary being that he was too busy glaring at Gabriel, she glanced around again ignoring the typical bad guy gloating. Who knew that bag guys in real life were just like American movies? Hearing a soft screech she glanced up seeing a hawk lazily circle the room from the high cavern ceiling. Focusing back to hear the end of the speech Evelyn looked past America jerking on her restraints, ignoring the mild shock she got, her eyes widening in fear making America look at her in concern. She knew the Native American standing behind America, but Evelyn never thought that they would ever meet again in her lifetime.

America and Canada's mother.

Shivering as the room grew colder Evelyn watched her walk forward through America and stopped in front of her staring down at Evelyn with dark brown almost black eyes. She walked around America, who barely seemed to notice her, and stopped in front of Evelyn. _Open yourself to me child_, and for the second time Evelyn blacked out.

A chill crept down America's spine which usually meant that there was a ghost around him, but what concerned him the most is Evelyn passing out for no apparent reason. When she opened her eyes, Evelyn eyes weren't the normal blue. They were dark brown.

"What the hell?" Leila gasped when Evelyn started talking.

"What is she saying?" Nikita asked "What is she saying?"

"_You are trespassing, if you continue to do so you and all your accomplices will suffer the consequences. The spirits will protect my son and his friends and loved ones. You will fail."_

Evelyn's eyes closed and she slumped forward. "Evelyn?" Italy asked.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Anya ended the call with a secret service agent biting her fingernails. Prussia pushed off the wall and sat down next to Anya and pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I don't want to lose them again." Anya muttered.

"They are too awesome to die. Just not as awesome as me though." Prussia said grinning at his historian, her gray eyes stared into his red orbs before turning back to stare at the wall. Prussia's grin faltered, he didn't like Anya being sad, which was one of the reasons why he made her his historian in the first place. So that he could always make at least one person smile by his antics. "Evelyn and the others will rescue them; after all you never mess with a historian's nation if you want to live."

Anya smiled at that.

* * *

><p>Iris's back arched off the chair in pain. The brunette faintly heard several someone screaming in pain and someone shouting her name. Biting her lip till she tasted her own blood Iris felt the electrical current stop letting her body relax. Gasping for breath Iris leaned back staring at the ceiling "Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Nikita muttered closing her eyes tightly.<p>

"What?" Evelyn asked somewhat loudly.

Leila turned to look at Evelyn seeing the blood drip from her ears slowly she mouthed to Evelyn that she was bleeding from her ears.

"And now the nations turn."

Leila turned to England just as the nations started to scream in pain, "England!"

Evelyn faintly heard America scream in pain and looked around. The ground is made earth and earth is soft…for the most part. However leaning forward as far as she could she saw important looking wiring, and her feet were unbound. Leaning back she took a deep breath and slammed her heels into the panel underneath her sparks shot out and the cables tying her to the chair released her.

Shooting up Evelyn shocked the men trying to gain immortality. "Keep her in the circle!" Gabriel yelled then turned to Thomas "Keep up with that spell."

Nickolas advanced lifting up a pipe with a faucet at one end of the pipe. "Evelyn the book, use your book!" Leila screamed as loudly as she could hoping that her friend would hear her. Evelyn dove down to the book hooked up to America and reached in pulling out a musket rifle raising it in time to stop the pipe from crashing into her skull.

"Is that a musket?" Mario asked watching Evelyn shove the pipe away from her head and raised the musket rifle and shot Benjamin's chair cutting the circuits and releasing another historian.

"Ben get out of the perimeter and break the circle!" Leila yelled watching Evelyn dodging another swipe from the large Russian man. This time, Evelyn managed to pull out a steel tomahawk and slid between Nickolas's legs swinging the tomahawk into the chair holding Leila.

"Get the book!" Evelyn ordered standing up wielding the tomahawk seizing up the tall man in front of her. Suddenly a bright light blinded the group. Leila quickly blinked her eyes trying to get rid of the bright spots. A muffled yell reached her still bust up ears, blinking as a pipe skimmed the tip of her nose. Jerking back she stumbled back crying out in shock when her hip hit a corner. Falling to the ground just as the pipe swung down from its arch almost hitting Germany.

Leila shook her head and opened her eyes seeing shadows "Oh you should have warned us before breaking the circle."

"Now's not the time to be picky and go get that damn book!" Benjamin ordered breaking the locks for Nikita, Chloe, and Iris turning to the men that kidnapped the nations seeing them unconscious with Evelyn looking confused.

"What happened to them?" Iris asked gently nudging Mario with her foot.

Nikita walked over to Evelyn looking at the blood trails from her ears and snapped in each ear before nodding "She's good."

Evelyn stumbled up and grabbed two of the AK 47's and said "Look after the nations." And took off where she thought that Gabriel ran off.

Leila didn't think she just ran. She turned a corner sliding to a stop and dropped to the ground watching fire fly past where she was standing several seconds ago. Thomas still had a book of spells, and Leila had nothing except for her mind and memories, some of which were fuzzy due to the backfired spell. Sitting up she rolled to the side as a lightning bolt was the next weapon of choice from Thomas. Getting up she ducked behind a large metal crate hearing a thump, peeking out from behind the crate she saw Evelyn holding two guns staring down at the unconscious Thomas. "Great timing."

"I didn't do it." Evelyn said nudging the book out from the man's limp hands towards Leila.

Leila picked up the book and flipped through the pages "If you didn't knock him out then what happened?"

Evelyn shrugged leaned over Leila's shoulder pointing to a page, "That's the freaky design that was carved into the ground."

"Well it doesn't matter since the entire book needs to be burned." Leila said closing the book, "Now let's go help the others." They took off back to the large room. Once back they watched Benjamin and Nikita move the newly unconscious men to the middle of the room and tie them up. Chloe and Iris were working on releasing the nations.

"Why don't you just bust it like I did?" Evelyn asked scaring Chloe who whipped around clutching her heart.

"Don't do that!" Chloe gasped before continuing "If we did that then they would be in more pain, these chairs are different than ours, for one they are connected to the nations and shooting them like in some Wild West show would only hurt them." She continued to talk in technical babble but it was lost on Leila and Evelyn who the later moved over to check on America.

"So what about our books?" Leila asked motioning to the books connected to the chairs. "Would it help if we take them out?"

"Not yet…now" Chloe said pulling her book towards her and opened it and started to pull out tools as the others went to their nations and picked up their books.

"So…" America said making Evelyn glance up from the leather bound book she was holding. "Come here often?"

Smirking Evelyn said "Nope it's my first time."

"I don't think now's the time to be flirting" Germany grumbled glaring at America and Evelyn both who looked at each other and had the decency to look sheepish. "Shouldn't you be calling your people that brought you here?" Germany asked Evelyn.

"Who said I had people bring us here?" Evelyn asked.

"Chloe and Iris said that you have government agents waiting for you to call." Italy said cheerfully. Evelyn raised an eyebrow but turned around and walked over to what appeared to be the command center looking for her satellite phone. Chloe fell back as the chair sparked and released Italy, grinning she moved onto Romano and quickly released the Italian twin know knowing what she was doing soon she had all the nations freed and was helping Italy stand catching him before he could face plant on to the floor.

"Careful there Italy." Chloe said supporting the Italian nation who grinned and nodded.

Nikita pulled Russia up steadying him before standing back to see if he could stand by himself supporting him when he started to lean to the side to much for her liking. "How about we all get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Leila said "but first" she set the book down and pulled a lighter out of her pocket.

"Why are you carrying a lighter?" Iris asked.

Leila shrugged and said "You never know when you need a light." She knelt down and placed the flame at one corner watching the hungry flame begin to consume the aged pages. She stood up and walked away from the book and helped England up and led the others out of the cave.

"You coming?" America asked Evelyn, he since recovered more quickly since being on his own land and his mother taking some of the damage for him. Looking around spotting the Native American woman surrounded by the wolf and fox at her feet and the crow resting on her shoulder. America looked at the direction she was looked and swallowed hard. "Mom" that whisper sounded so broken that it tore at Evelyn's heart knowing that no matter what she did there was nothing that she could do to take away the guilt and pain that her nation had for killing his mother.

She moved away from the animals stopping in front of Evelyn and America looking straight at America with soft eyes only a mother would have for her son. Feeling as if she was intruding on something Evelyn took a small step away from America and his mother watching as the dark skinned woman became more solid looking and embraced America. Looking away Evelyn focused on the burning book watching the sparks flying into the air softly, like a small firework show.

"Mom…I'm so sorry, if I knew that you were going to die…" America whispered sounding like the small child that England would comfort when he had a nightmare or when he wet the bed.

"_It was fate my child, and no one, not even a nation can escape fate."_ His mother whispered back. _"You have become so strong and you have kept my promise. I am so proud of you America."_

America shook his head "No…I let her die, I didn't keep your promise mom."

"_But here she is now, you kept your promise my son and you will continue to do so. There is nothing that you can't do."_ She whispered _"I love you my little America, and look after Canada as well and always remember I will always be with you here."_ Her hand rested over where America's heart was for a moment before stepping back. America reached out to her as she disappeared with the rest of the spirit animals leaving America and Evelyn alone in the cave. Looking up from the ashes of the book Evelyn saw America's shoulders shake; walking over Evelyn gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Turning America around Evelyn gently wiped away the tears before wrapping her arms around his waist knowing that she was getting blood on his clothes but at the moment comfort was more important than cleanliness.

* * *

><p>Anya watched the American men rush back and forth barely dodging each other as they prepared to go into the large forest after the historians. She was leaning against a car wearing dark gray cargo pants, hiking boots, a black shirt with white block lettering: <em>Bitches don't know about my chick<em>. It was a joke between her and Prussia about his bird that he dubbed Gilbird in honor of his awesomeness. Germany didn't find it amusing but that didn't matter to her. Her hair pulled back and a black baseball cap rested on her head backwards.

France, Spain, China, and Japan were there as well surrounded by their own escorts. Not that Prussia and herself were by themselves, Germany's boss had sent people with them when Anya said that she was going to America whether anybody liked it or not. The man conceded and allowed her and Prussia to go if they brought body guards. Humans were sticklers on keeping their nations safe, though it did make Anya feel warm inside that Germany's boss cared enough about his country's older brother.

"How long does it take to get a search party going?" Prussia grumbled leaning against the car next to Anya glaring at the men in American military uniforms.

Anya shrugged watching another car pull up to the growing meeting sight. It was begging to be taken a picture of. Anya bet that the other historians would get a kick on how many humans came to 'rescue' them. They were nations and historians; they were more bullet proof than any human running around. Humans didn't understand that it was their nations that protected them, but it was warming to any nation that their humans would go to great lengths to keep them safe.

"Ranger!" a soft timid voice called out. Anya turned around seeing a Rottweiler streak past all the humans, the other dogs that were held in slack grips took off after the black and brown dog into the forest shocking the nations and humans.

"Birdie what was that about?" Prussia asked.

"I…I don't know."

"Who does Ranger belong to?" Anya asked.

"Ranger belongs to Evelyn, and now they lost their search dogs…why don't you go track them Anya." Prussia said turning to his historian with a grin.

"You can track dogs?" one of America's guys asked. Anya nodded catching the Kevlar vest that was tossed to her. "It's a little big but if you can track them then it would help locating the group." She zipped up the vest and headed to where the dogs disappeared into the forest kneeling down. Without bothering to check to see if they were ready to head in Anya jogged into the forest. She stopped every once in a while seeing the trail of dog prints covering the footsteps of boots. Thirty minutes later Anya stepped out into a clearing seeing the dogs surrounding a group of tired looking people. Seeing two familiar blond she broke into a jog calling out "Germany! Benjamin!"

The dogs were either sitting or lying down wagging their tails but the Rottweiler was nowhere to be seen "Where's Ranger?" Anya asked.

"He went into the cavern, probably to go check on Evelyn and America." A blond woman with a faint British accent said.

Anya nodded to her and went into the cave leaving the nations and historians to the men that followed her, smirking to herself when they appeared out of breath, another perk of being a historian. She found America and Evelyn in the center of a large cavern with Ranger lying next to Evelyn's feet. Anya coughed lightly to get their attention "You know the others are starting to worry about you two." She looked away when America pulled back from Evelyn and wiped his eyes.

"Alright, let's get going, the hero can't keep people waiting!" America said with faux cheer that tasted bitter on his tongue.

Evelyn glanced at him and said "You go on ahead America I'll be right behind you, take Ranger with you please?" America and Anya stared at Evelyn who was busy picking up her book. America slowly nodded and kissed her temple and whistled for Ranger to follow him smiling down at the bouncing Rottweiler. Evelyn watched him disappear in the tunnel before pulling out a glock and move towards another tunnel that Anya didn't see up until that moment.

Looking back where America disappeared Anya turned around and jogged after Evelyn. She hated caves, too many horror movies. Catching up with Evelyn she silently followed the American historian wincing when Evelyn flipped the safety off, knowing that there was no way that Anya was going to get anything out of Evelyn when she was like this. The last person that tried that ended up with broken bones and a concussion, and Anya wanted to keep her mental state and bones just the way they are.

Stopping Evelyn covered her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket and stared down at the man half hidden in shadows quickly getting older by the minute. Anya peaked over Evelyn's shoulder and covered her mouth with her hand fighting back the urge to vomit. "What happened to him?" Anya asked through her hands.

"He's aging, that is what he gets for trying to take something that doesn't belong to him in the first place." Evelyn said steel in her voice.

Anya stepped back watching Evelyn kneel down in front of the man who was struggling to breathe, "Are you going to kill him?"

"Why? He's already dying of old age it will only be a couple of minutes before his body shuts down." Evelyn said watching the dull eyes of Gabriel Smith muster up a glare for her. "She tried to tell you, you know. You wouldn't get away with this and you are paying the price to steal life from another being. They were too greedy and chose a path that no one has ever come back from, just like your great grandfather Michelangelo John Smith. He tried and he failed and now you're paying your own price." She stood up as the body in front of her turned into dust.

Anya and Evelyn didn't say anything for several minutes before Anya whispered "Are you going to tell America?"

"If he asks, if not then I will list him as MIA and the FBI will look for him for ten years and then assume him dead and move on to other important cases." Evelyn said putting the glock back onto safety before tucking it back into the book. She turned and smiled slightly at Anya and said "Let's get going, I don't want America to send in the Calvary just because I took too long to follow." Anya smiled and followed Evelyn back out to open air.

"What the hell?" Anya asked seeing an empty clearing where the nations and historians were supposed to be. "They left two girls all lone in a forest with it getting dark."

"Guess they'll miss out on the lesbian sex then." Evelyn deadpanned. Anya stared at Evelyn before busting out in laughter as she slung an arm around Evelyn's shoulders. Smiling slightly both girls made their way back to the others stumbling over tree branches and roots laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys just a quick note, I want to take the time to thank my friend who paitently sits with me while I have my bouts of cursing like England (like with this chapter with the ending dissapearing on me) she is the owner of Leila King and is a very good friendsister, I would also like to thank Atama Ga Kuru Teru for her fantastic pioneering of the Glob Fics (many of which are fun to read :D ).**

**I would also like to thank the following for reviewing, subing, faving, and all that fun jazz:  
>Atama Ga Kuru Teru<br>ninja from the land of tacos  
>ConfusedSoAmI<br>Caset290  
>Death Note Gal of Tomatoes<br>MDevil89  
>animefreak653<br>Demon Piper  
>Tricksterz<br>Poppyseed22  
>And<br>KiaraJonesKirkland (Love your name btw ^_^)**

**Another note before you wonderful people review, said friend that sits through my many England moments and calms me down by showing me America videos from UTube, and I are creating a Playlist for this story which would be up as soon as we are comfortable enough to show everybody else. This playlist will be published on my profile sometime in the near future which will hold the story theme song, songs that go with chapters, character songs, and couple songs.**

**I've been watching Hetalia Durarara and I had a random though of using the historians in place of the nations…something to encourage me to pick up the pencil again…**

**Please press the purple button! You know you want to! ^_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: blah**

"_As we advance in life it becomes more and more difficult, but in fighting the difficulties the inmost strength of heart is developed." –Vincent Van Gogh_

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Leila watched the iron bars closed after Thomas was guided into the small five by five room where he would spend twenty three hours locked away from everything. When the men had woken up they looked confused and when they spoke the mixture of languages was too thick for anybody to decipher what they were saying. So Italy, Romano, Germany, England, and Russia took them back to their own countries and promised to give updates on their captive's conditions every time they met at a World Meeting.

"Staring at him will not make him lucid." The Queen said tapping her fashionable cane once onto the concrete floor raising an eyebrow at Leila who started to glare at the door.

"He tried to kill England."

"But he failed and you and the other historians emerged victorious."

"For how long?" Leila turned away from the metal and fell into step with the Queen as they walked out of one of the old jail cells where they could keep him away from other inmates and keep a close eye on Thomas. "How long until someone else decides to take another shot at us?"

"When the time comes I trust that you and England will be ready." The Queen said stepping into the car; Leila got in behind the older woman and sat down as the car door closed. "Now what's this I hear about you and America's historian heading to Japan?"

"Japan asked if we could help find his historian, it makes sense that he would be alive and Evelyn and I aren't the only historians leaving. Benjamin and Nikita are heading to China, and Chloe and Iris are going to help Spain find his historian." Leila explained "It also helps that England has business with Japan." Smiling at the regal woman sitting across from her.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at Leila remembering that a certain hamburger loving nation also had business with the other small island nation…they were both manipulative brats, though with one dealing with the parliament and the other dealing with the politicians they needed to be manipulative to a certain degree. However… "Has England proposed to you yet?" the Queen asked watching the smile slide off her nations historian's face to be replaced with a scowl. Honestly Leila was going to make England's life a living hell if he doesn't do something soon, the Queen like the drive the younger woman had and with the fact that the older woman knows for a fact that both her nation and her history were sleeping in different rooms.

"…jerk England…" Leila muttered crossing her arms and glared out of the moving car. The Queen just chuckled and settled back into her seat.

* * *

><p>Leila watched Evelyn wonder around the waiting room looking at all the Japanese paintings and sculptures. Beside her England watched with growing irritation as America also bounced all over the place. Both Evelyn and America had drank enough coffee to send any other person into a caffeine coma but the only thing Evelyn and her nation got was a caffeine buzz and so while America downed Red Bull Evelyn chose to have a five hour energy shot. It was a dangerous combination that Evelyn was going to regret doing later in the day.<p>

"Bloody hell they're like children." England growled watching America trip over nothing and crashing into Evelyn who started to giggle.

"Evelyn's not that bad, at least no one has given her soda and pop rocks." Leila said wincing slightly at the memory of her best friend almost literally bouncing off the walls, and the crash that came after wasn't pretty either.

England grumbled again glaring at America who picked up a statue of a dragon before moving on to a Buddhist statue poking the large belly of the gold colored statue. "Bloody hell if you break that thing America."

"England calm down." Leila laughed gently laying her hand on his arm. "Evelyn can keep an eye on him. Right Evelyn?" Leila turned to see Evelyn dragging America away from the Buddhist statue by his ear back to England and Leila.

Evelyn let go of America's ear just as Japan and several other people came into the room. England and Leila stood up and greeted the others with a slight bow followed by Evelyn. America however bounded over to Japan slinging an arm around his shoulder. This time it was Evelyn who wanted to slap America over the head. She could understand doing what he was doing when it was just the historians and nations but when humans were in the room they should pull back on the fact that they were older and have probably been friends for longer than they have been alive.

Evelyn paused in her thinking tuning out everybody else, when had she stopped calling herself human? She recalled America once saying that it would take a while for Evelyn to stop referring herself as a human and instead introducing herself as America's history, but it took almost a hundred years for that to happen, was it because her memories of her past live were already back in full swing that she would no longer consider herself human anymore? Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, Evelyn still wanted to call herself human but a large part of her was telling her to forget it and get used to being called America's historian.

"Evelyn!" Evelyn refocused on the present seeing the concern looks that America, England, Japan, and Leila were giving her and the curious looks from Japan's boss.

"Crashing, sorry you were saying?" Evelyn lied, she was far from crashing due to the caffeine she had inhaled flying over the ocean.

Leila studied her friend before motioning to the chalk drawn circle with a well aged scroll placed in the center, "Do you have your book?"

Evelyn nodded pulling her leather bound book out of her messenger bag, noting that her own historical book was thinner than Leila's; then again England had more recorded history than America does. Stepping into the circle the chalk flashed white before settling into a swirl of red, white, and blue with some stars here and there. Leila and Evelyn stood opposite of each other their books opened, Evelyn took a calming breath as Leila began the spell.

It always disturbed America out when supposed magic was put into play, not that he believed in magic anymore since becoming his own country. It's true that the younger citizens do believe in magic, but as many of his citizens do when they grow up they lose the belief of magic. Though there were a few estranged citizens that believe in the stuff. The circle slowly grew brighter and brighter eventually encompassing Leila and Evelyn in the colors that were on the chalk circle. Lives of Japan's citizens flashed before their eyes. It was strange seeing another nations citizen life when they were so accustomed of seeing their own.

Eventually the swirling lights dimmed leaving the nations and humans blinking the spots out of their eyes. Leila and Evelyn were still standing in the circle holding the ends of the scroll their eyes glowing before suddenly being flung out of the circle with the scroll still hovering in mid air. Evelyn crashed into a couch before flipping over it and landed face first behind the object. Leila landed on a chair the force knocking it back, but before anybody could move to check on the two historians Leila sat up and rubbed her head. _"Yoku, soreha yoso-gaideatta (Well that was unexpected)" _ Leila muttered, she stopped rubbing her head and asked _"Naze watashi was nihongo o hanasu nodeshou ka? (Why am I speaking Japanese?)"_

Evelyn stood up and pointed to Leila saying _"Reira wa nihonjin no yo ni kikoeru! Matte, naze wa sore o hanasu nodeshou ka? Nihon! (Leila sounds like a Japanese person! Wait why am I speaking it? Japan!)"_

"Must be the side effects of the spell." England said pulling Leila up from the ground. "It might wear off in time."

"_Maito? (Might?)"_ Leila and Evelyn asked glaring at England.

"Dude and you say I say the wrong things." America said wincing when Evelyn's evil glare of doom that she inherited from her mother was turned on him. He held up his hands in the typical _I didn't do it_ pose and ducked behind Japan.

"Well it's obvious that they won't stay like this forever. They are historians for two English speaking countries." England said exasperated.

"_Jissai ni amerikadeha, kotonaru gengo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu_, you know from being the world's melting pot and all that jazz…oh look it's gone now. (Actually America can speak different languages…)" Evelyn said grinning "Now if someone can direct me to a map?"

* * *

><p>It was another boring school day in the normal life of Suzuki Raiden, except he went to a high end high school for the wealthy as a scholar student. At least a small amount of students at his school were normal enough for him to befriend and the uniforms weren't that bad either. Morning get up, get dressed, get food and then go to school.<p>

The morning was normal, however, when the afternoon rolled around people started to talk. There was someone visiting the school that was very influential during the rebuilding of the school. "I heard that Spears's daughter is visiting the school."

"Who?" Raiden asked looking up from his algebra book.

"The daughter of Jonathan Spears, the famous archeologist he's friends with the school's dean and helped to rebuild the school. He also encouraged the government to donate artwork for the school, and now his daughter is visiting the school." Riza, a daughter of a CEO that loves to dye her hair crazy colors, explained.

Raiden raised a dark brown eyebrow, "Ah"

"I hear she's real pretty, chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, supposed to be the color of the sky." Akio said grinning "And she's our age." Raiden knew that meant that the scrawny boy would try to charm the unsuspecting daughter of Jonathan Spears.

"Found a picture." Haru said just as the door to their classroom opened as the school's dean walked in followed by two teenage girls, one being a brunette with sky blue eyes and another was a dirty blond with sea colored eyes.

"…and this is where your father helped personally design this room. As you can see from the historical themed architecture." Their dean said to the two girls.

"Your school is very beautiful dean-San" the brunette said.

"Reminds me of your dad's office back in the states." The dirt blond said nudging the brunette who just grinned.

"Students this is Evelyn Spears-San and her friend Leila King-San, they are visiting for a while and were happy to get a tour from one of our students." The dean said, Raiden tuned out the rest of what he was saying. An obvious ploy to get on the good side of some deep pocket family, politics ran the school and in some cases the world. Raiden knew it and acknowledge it.

However, there was something about the two girls that struck a chord within the recesses of his memory. Especially when Evelyn's eyes landed on him, it was like staring into a never ending sky full of knowledge and history. A phone started to ring and Evelyn looked away first pulling an iPhone out of her pocket and stepped out of the room. Within several seconds she was back and apologizes to the dean before pulling Leila out of the room.

"So what do you think?" Evelyn asked as they walked down the pristine hallway.

"He recognized you, even if he didn't realize it. So who called?" Leila asked.

"Japan, his boss wants to have a late lunch with us and America and England." Evelyn said opening the front door seeing a black government car. "Let's go have late lunch shall we?"

"So how does having a historian work?" Japan's boss asked after gathering his share of the large spread.

Leila frowned as her noodles slipped through the chopsticks once again much to the amusement of Evelyn who swallowed some rice and said "A historian is the personification of a nation's history, however unlike nations who really have no idea how they are created a historian is created by a nation. All you really need to create a historian is blood and the body of a nation. Meaning a small shot glass worth of a nations blood and some hair to represent their body, the hard part is surviving their past."

"Also gives nations an edge during war time." Leila said setting down the chopsticks and accepting the fork from England. "If the nation needs to be in two different places the nation can go to one and the historian can go to the other place. It's an edge in war time that no one really wants to think about."

"We also see history that's about to happen." Evelyn explained "Like the Trail of Tears, I couldn't stop crying before, when and after, it happened."

"Mine was during the Jack the Ripper scare, every night I couldn't sleep due to the irrational fear that he was going to crawl through my window and kill me." Leila said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well it's not like you or England actually knows who Jack the Ripper is." Evelyn said glancing at Leila who refused to look at anyone in the eye. "Oh my God you do know who he is! Was he the doctor? Come on tell me."

"I'm not saying anything." Leila said before shoving a forkful of noodles into her mouth.

"Oh come on, I did a report on Jack the Ripper and H.H. Holmes I want to know." Evelyn said.

"He's not your serial killer Evelyn so you have no say if I tell you who Jack really is or not." Leila said glaring at Evelyn "and don't even think about the puppy eyes or I will stab you with this fork."

"Knife and hot tea." Was all Evelyn said smirking at Leila.

"Alright before a miniature war breaks out." England said taking away Leila's fork before she turned the cutlery into a weapon. All the while America was wearing a shit eating grin watching the small argument play out.

Leila glared at England before saying "It wouldn't last long anyways."

"Why because you would give up or till I kick your ass?"

"Alright you two that's enough." England said standing up pulling Leila's chair and moved it towards his own place taking his own chair now sitting between Leila and Evelyn. "Any other questions?"

Japan's boss tore his stare away from Evelyn and Leila both who were now stuffing their faces with the food. "How will you convince Suzuki Raiden that he's Japan's historian?"

"It's not more of a convincing as more of an awakening. He's Japan's historian and a nudge in the right direction is all he needs to get his memory back." Evelyn explained with a smirk.

"What she means is that we put him in a dangerous situation and the stress and danger element will force his mind and body to react like an historian, but we won't let him die." Leila explained.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Raiden walked off the school grounds eager to go home. After several blocks he heard a voice "Hey Suzuki Raiden right?" he turned around seeing a girl in sport sunglasses wearing a dark grey knee length trench coat over a dark blue shirt, she also was wearing dark blue jeans and black military style calf length boots.

"Yea," Raiden said looking around warily, "and you are?"

The girl took off her sunglasses revealing bright blue that held mirth before shoving the glasses backup "We've met at your school but I had to leave. Evelyn Spears."

"Oh right I remember now, where's your friend?" Raiden asked not seeing the dirt blond anywhere.

"She had to help someone with business, but at the moment you should be concern about yourself." Evelyn said falling into step with Raiden.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that there are men in black suites that have been probably following you since you left school. Don't look back." Evelyn said grabbing onto Raiden before the black haired boy could turn around, however he did catch a glimpse of the men she was talking about. He turned to look at Evelyn but couldn't read her expression since the sunglasses were still in place. "This way," Evelyn said turning a street Raiden didn't know was even there, and he walked the same streets every single day.

"Where are we going?" Raiden asked watching the American girl in front of him break into a sprint. Hearing the men behind him curse he picked up the pace somewhat shocked that the girl could run so fast. He thought that most American's were lazy.

"Keep up!" Evelyn said glancing back before swinging into a small alley way between two buildings, too small for the buff men to follow.

"What the was that all about?" Raiden demanded gasping for breath trying to glare at Evelyn who didn't look like she even broke a sweat and was studying the vending machine.

_What the hell is all this crap?_ Evelyn thought trying not to glare at the machine, speaking Japanese came natural to the American historian, it was the same for every historian, it just made communication easier for everybody, but reading? That was a whole different scenario that Evelyn didn't like to think about. It just meant that she had to learn how to read a freaking language. She never understood kanji or sand script or whatever China and Japan were writing. Sighing Evelyn pushed in some coins and pressed a random button hopping whatever came out was decent enough to drink and was surprised when a cup dropped down before the smell of coffee hit her nostrils, coffee would work.

Raiden didn't really like to be kept out of the loop, whether or not the American heard him, he was going to get answers out of her. "Excuse me I don't know who you think you are…"

"My name is Evelyn Spears sixty six years ago it was Evelyn White." Evelyn pulled out the cup once the dark brown liquid tapered off and handed the cup to Raiden, then pulled out more money to get herself a drink. "Sixty six years ago you, myself, Leila, and several other historians were killed when a UN building exploded. We are the personifications of our country's history and you Sato Raiden are Japan's historian."

Raiden would have laughed if it wasn't for the serious look the American girl was giving him.

_What. The. Hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>So...Google translate had been my best friend lately ^_^<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think ^J^**

**Oh and if I messed up on the Japanese please tell me. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

"_Go back a little to leap further." –John Clarke_

**Chapter Eighteen:**

The nonstop raining was a different contrast to the never ending snow that Nikita was used to. She shook off her black tan trench coat before handing it over to a servant then turned to Benjamin and Germany. "Um…" Nikita trailed off turning around in a circle looking for the tall Russian nation.

"For someone who is tall and imposing he sure can sneak around…" Benjamin muttered.

"_Panda!"_

"_Aiyah! It's rude to sneak up on others Russia!"_

"Found them." Nikita couldn't help but smile, it was too easy to scare the Asian nation. "Russia you can ask China to become one with you at a later time. Right now we are here to find his historian." The men stared in shock as Russia nodded and left China alone. Nikita smiled and followed China and his boss into a room where a scroll was resting on a small pillar. "Well that looks familiar." Nikita said walking up to the scroll.

"Shall we get started?" Benjamin asked, Nikita nodded and picked up a bowel of sand and poured a circle around the scroll while Benjamin explained "There will be a bright light, then the circle with light up with the colors of our flags including China's, and we will be flung out of the circle."

"It shouldn't hurt." Nikita said setting the bowel back where it was placed earlier. "Though I would step back, da?"

The three nations glanced at each other before stepping back. Nikita and Benjamin stepped into the circle and opened their books and started to speak. The room darkened to the two historians, though at the moment nothing mattered. Several minutes into it faces and places began to appear in their eyes suddenly the world tilted sideways newspaper clippings and news broadcasters all talking about the same thing, flashing the same picture and date over and over and over again to the point it almost drove Nikita and Benjamin crazy. Opening their eyes Nikita and Benjamin stared at each other in front of them the scroll started to glow.

"That doesn't look very good, aru." China said nervously.

"Did you see the date?" Nikita asked.

"It's tomorrow's news." Benjamin said, Nikita was already moving towards the door "Stay here!" Benjamin said running after Nikita who was already slipping on her coat. He grabbed his coat slipping it on as he jumped three steps at a time with Nikita right behind him.

The streets were nearly empty with people tucked into the nearest store or café waiting out the storm or to wait till it lightens up enough to get to their destination without getting as wet. This made it easier for Nikita and Benjamin to run through the streets, but it made them stand out even more.

As if some sort of inner instinct was guiding the two historians they turned a corner in time to see a man in a black suite holding a gun duck into an alley. Picking up the pace they heard a panic voice, not even breaking stride Nikita rammed into the first suite she saw knocking the gun to the wet ground hearing another one grunt, in front of her was a boy around her age with dark brown hair that covered his left eye and wearing a black uniform for a public school. Nikita grabbed his hand and pulled him further down the alley with Benjamin right behind them shortly by the two men in suites.

"There" Benjamin said, Nikita dodged into the first door she saw realizing it was a restaurant that was somewhat busy. Ignoring the strange stares and side stepping the hostess the three made their way towards the kitchen.

"What's going on? Why are they after me?" the boy asked.

"I would like to know that as well, however I'm not going to stop and ask two men with guns why." Nikita said turning around when the kitchen doors flew open.

"Hand over the boy and we'll let you live." One of the men said glaring at Benjamin and Nikita.

"Wait a minute it's that Wulf boy and the Stalin girl." The other man said Benjamin and Nikita glanced at each other.

"What luck we have Germany and Russia historians here with us." The first man said grinning sadistically and walked forward to Nikita.

"Get near me and die." Nikita growled backing up to a stove where a large wok was left by one of the chiefs still cooking the vegetables. The man either didn't understand her, or had a death wish the Russian girl slowly moved her hand towards one of the handles of the screaming hot wok. Grabbing the wok she swung out when the man got near enough slightly burnt vegetables flew all over the large kitchen as a sizzling sound followed by a scream in pain.

During the swinging wok Benjamin had managed to find a bag of flour and tossed it to the other man who shot it not thinking about the consequences. The flour bag exploded sending blinding white powder everywhere creating a diversion for the two historians to get away. "And Evelyn said there would never be a real use of using a wok as a weapon." Benjamin muttered hearing the gun fire.

Nikita nodded wincing slightly when she felt a bullet pierce her skin but didn't complain. Unfortunately she wished she was a little more bullet proof like Evelyn. She guessed it was one of the perks that Evelyn.

* * *

><p>Ling had no idea who the two other teenagers were, but the men that were about to kill him acted like they knew them, but the two teenagers didn't look too happy about it. He guessed it was a good thing at least. He also couldn't help but stare at the Russian girl when she grabbed the wok and used it to hit the man in the face that got too close to her. <em>Who exactly are these people<em>, Ling thought following the blond teenager out back into the rain once again, which seemed to come down even harder. "You're Wei, Ling correct?" Ling looked up at the taller teen and slowly nodded, "Good now let's get moving the more distance put between us and them will be better for everybody."

"…right?" Ling said glancing back at the Russian girl who just raised an eyebrow and gently nudged them down the street. The white four that had lightly dusted them now turned into white sludge that left an obvious trail telling the entire world where they were going.

Thirty minutes later soaked to the bone and shivering the three teenagers finally reached the entrance "Wait we can't go in there!" Ling exclaimed seeing they were about to approach the building where the Chinese Leader resided. The two foreign teenagers turned to stare at Ling; they looked at each other before grabbing Ling's arms and proceeded to drag him into the building. _I'm going to die_, Ling thought as they walked into the building without being stopped by any of the guards. Perhaps they felt pity for the three teenagers, no wait how could they feel sorry for the three?

Ling stared in shock as they were approached and the two teenagers were treated with respect saying something about their countries was waiting for them. Whatever that meant, he watched the two teenagers take off their soaking coats and couldn't stop his shocked gasp when he saw the blood stained shirt on the girl. The male teenager glanced at the girl and said "You couldn't help it can you?"

"Hey I didn't tell them to shoot me." The reddish brunette snapped handing her coat to the attendant waiting for her jacket the proceeded to take off her shoes.

"Did it close up?" the other guy asked.

The girl nodded then turned to Ling and said "Now that we are in a better place, my name is Nikita and this is Benjamin." The blond, now introduced as Benjamin waved in greeting as he also took off his shoes "You also might want to get out of those wet clothes if you don't want to get sick." Nikita explained before walking off into a room and closed the door.

Ling turned to Benjamin and asked "Is she always this blunt?" before sneezing.

Benjamin smirked and said "You should hear her when she's around Evelyn, Chloe, and Leila. But she's right; you should change clothes before you get sick. I should have some clothes that should fit you if you don't have anything to wear."

"Um…thanks." Ling said following the blond to another room.

Nikita happily munched on piping hot food pausing long enough to fill Russia, Germany, China and China's boss on what happened. "So does that happen a lot? You see something that's about to happen that will impact the country and you try to stop it?" China's boss asked.

Nikita swallowed the last noodles and shook her head "Historian's are doomed to see future events that we can do nothing to change it. However since we were looking for China's historian we were able to change that particular event that would have rocked your country. That particular district is known for practically nothing bad happening there; making it the perfect neighborhood to raise children and blah, blah, blah the murder of one Wei, Ling would have thrown everything into chaos."

"Aiyah, that's horrible, but how are you going to make him remember that he was my historian?" China asked.

"Well we could do what the _Trust_ did to us but there's no chance or promise that he would get out alive and that would be a waste of time, but we can also do the blood thing." Nikita explained piling more food into her bowel. "If he wants to do it that is, after all it's a choice to be a historian. He may not want to become your historian again."

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"So sixty six years ago we were killed in an explosion and this organization slash corporation is after us and they will keep coming after us until we are either dead again or captured?" Ling asked fidgeting with the borrowed shirt.

Benjamin nodded tying up his boots and stood up "It's a choice whether or not to become a historian and it's a big choice to make, but before you say no you should meet with China and get something to eat. After all we did run for several miles."

Ling slowly nodded realizing that he was really hungry. He followed Benjamin who seemed to know where he was going, though the smell of food was a good hint. Stepping into the room was like stepping into a different reality. The girl, Nikita was sitting next to a tall Russian man eating the food as if it was her last supper. "Healing takes out a lot of energy." Benjamin explained sitting down next to a scary looking blond German. Ling fidgeted again realizing that everybody was now staring at him, except for Nikita.

"Come sit, you must be hungry. Here's some tea to warm yourself up." China's boss whom done on a human form not to scare the boy. Ling glanced around before slowly moving to sit down next to a man with a ponytail who looked strangely familiar to the young teen.

"So I hear that America and England's historian are in Japan looking for his historian." China's boss said.

"Evelyn's on a time constraint, she needs to be back in the states before three months pass so that she can ship out to her assignment." Benjamin explained leaving it at that. It was dangerous waters when talking about another nation's historian. No one could really guess what angle a historian is playing even their own nations. "But anyways this is Wei, Ling." Benjamin said nodding to Ling.

His life was already turning upside down.

Then again if what Benjamin had said was true then his life was about to get more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short *bangs head onto desk* also on another note:<strong>

**America is a manipulative son of a bitch, I feel bad for Japan for being tricked into paying for the Christmas party…but he deserves it for falling into that ploy. And Austria likes it hard…it's disturbing actually more disturbing than Germany's stash of porn. I'm learning alot of things by watching Hetalia...**

**Also on another note my birthday is in 35 more days ^_^ *does happy dance***

**So review and yell at me for this being short I can take it I'm a big girl...I think... o_O**


	19. Chapter 19

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru: Yes his name is Ling, I thought it would be appropriate *snaps fingers* hey hey! No going to happy world just yet! I thank you for not yelling at me. Thank you for the happy early birthday and...um... O/O**

**ConfusedSoAmI: I'm glad I can make you laugh ^^**

"_Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first." –Mark Twain_

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Raiden stared at the teenager in front of him. There was no way that this girl was over two hundred years old. Again he would laugh himself sick, but the serious expression on her face quickly banished any urge to laugh in her face. It was rude after all. Instead "You can't be serious, this is like some sort of anime show."

"Yea except this isn't some anime show, believe me this is the real deal. There are people out there that want to kill you or capture you." Evelyn said looking around before taking a sip of the coffee. She looked down at the cup wondering what she drank before looking at Raiden. The teen looked confused and scared though he didn't try to show it. Sighing she tossed the still full cup into the trashcan and said "I know it's confusing, and I know you're scared but right now…" she trailed off looking behind him. Raiden turned around and saw several men in dark suites walking towards them, then one of them pulled out a gun.

"That's a gun." Raiden said starting to panic. This couldn't be happening.

Evelyn spared a glance to glare at the back of Raiden's head before refocusing on the men in front of them seeing the man raise the gun. Gabbing Raiden's jacket she pulled him down hearing the pop of the gun, and then the thump of something hitting metal looking up Evelyn saw a bright red plum of a dart. "Okay it's time to run!" Evelyn said pulling Raiden up and deeper into the park running past a children's ground.

"Where are we going?" Raiden asked trying to keep up with the teen that was dragging him through a park like she knew where she was going. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Just shut up and run!" Evelyn snapped pulling the dark haired boy off the paved path. Raiden pushed past the branches trying not to get hit hearing the men stumble and curse. "Anytime now." He heard Evelyn muttered running past a large tree. Raiden heard a tree branch cut through the air and connect with flesh. Taking a chance to look back Raiden saw one of the attackers on his back, this time the dirt blond girl right behind them. "Don't look back, it slows you down." Evelyn said. Raiden turned away barely seeing a small red object fly out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are they shooting darts at us?" the blond demanded clutching her messenger bag tighter to her body.

"Why don't you ask them?" Evelyn snapped back.

Raiden didn't really understand what happened next. One moment he was running and the next he was face down in the dirt, "Now we got you, you little brats" one of the men growled. Raiden rolled over onto his back and stared down the barrel of a gun and this one looked more real than the one that was shooting darts at Evelyn was.

"Evelyn don't do it!" a voice yelled out. Raiden's vision went white and he heard a soft popping noise followed by some shouts of pain. It was several minutes before color returned to his white out vision, "What the hell Evelyn you know we aren't supposed to use the books! We are only supposed to use them in case of emergency!"

"Well it was an emergency!" Evelyn yelled back. Raiden looked around seeing Evelyn and her blond friend arguing with each other. Evelyn holding a leather bound book with an eagle holding branches in one claw and arrows in the other behind it an American flag. The other hand holding a gun with a silencer making the muzzle looks longer than it originally is. "And it's not like I killed them! Look they are only shot in the shoulder and knees. Crippled yes, but dead no."

Raiden sat up and saw that the men were indeed alive. Slowly getting up he looked at Evelyn and said "Okay what is going on!" Raiden demanded "It's like you know what's going to happen before it happens!"

Evelyn and Leila traded looks before Evelyn said "The men are from a branch of a corporation called the _Trust_. And what they want is immortality."

"But how is chasing three teenagers accomplishing that?" Raiden couldn't help but ask.

"We don't really know, that is something you could ask Japan." Leila said picking up the men's gun and pulled the clip out of the gun and removed the bullet in the chamber before dropping it back to the ground.

Raiden stared at the two girls, how was his nation supposed to answer his question? Wasn't Japan land mass? "I'm confused."

"Yea…it would be better if we show you." Leila said tossing the clip to Evelyn.

Rain. It had to start raining while they were on the streets without any warning what so ever. Running over to the nearest bus stop they looked out watching the rain pour onto the street. "Well we're stuck here until it lets up, unless you have other methods of transportation?" Raiden turning around seeing both girls straining their hair before sitting down on the seats sighing he sat down setting his soaking bag next to his feet already knowing that everything was soaked and turning everything in the next time he went to school was going to be impossible. This meant that he would fall behind in class and his spot as an honor student would be at risk.

"Sorry about your homework." Evelyn said.

"It's no problem. I'll just have to redo it when I get home." Raiden said, Evelyn and Leila traded looks but remained silent watching the rain fall down.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

America was restless, it didn't help with the fact that Evelyn's phone was in his hands and England was holding Leila's phone in his hands as well. Nope that had nothing to do what so ever. Not even the fact that they were supposed to be back at the building an hour ago and it started raining on top of it. America alternated often between sitting down next to Japan with his knee bouncing and pacing behind England every five minutes.

Japan and England have given up on trying to get America to stay still, however, they were glad and nervous that the freedom loving nation wasn't saying anything or offering idiotic ideas about what was going on with their historians. "I do hope they got out of the rain." England commented ideally watching lighting flash across the dark sky. Japan nodded slowly taking a sip of his tea while America sat down next to England only to jump up again. "Bloody hell America, Evelyn will be alright, they all will." England snapped grabbing the back of America's jacket and pulled him down; not expecting the pull America tumbled to the ground and glared up at the British nation.

"Evelyn doesn't forget her cell phone." America grumbled crossing his arms looking like a pouting child.

England sighed muttering "I have no idea what Evelyn sees in you sometimes America."

"Could say the same about you and Leila." America said sitting up and frowned at the in front of him.

"There is coffee in the kitchen." Japan said softly watching the young super nation dash out of the room. "We are worried, Evelyn and Leila were only supposed to be gone for one hour and it's now almost midnight."

"Evelyn has been gone before for long periods of time without telling anybody where she was going. The only thing that kept the rest of the allies calm was the fact that historian's cannot betray their nations." England said taking a sip of the tea.

"Perhaps we will hear from them soon." Japan offered.

* * *

><p>The rain had only lightened up long enough for Raiden, Leila, and Evelyn to find a twenty-four hour café where the only occupants of the café were the three teenagers and the grave-yard workers. Evelyn took a sip of her mocha coffee and sighed, this was the normal coffee she was looking for. It woke her up and made her somewhat more aware of her surroundings. Evelyn waited for their meals to be delivered and their waiter walked to the back room before setting her cup down gaining the attention from Raiden and Leila.<p>

"How do you feel?" Evelyn asked Raiden as he took a bite of his soba noodles, she waited patiently for the dark hared teen to swallow his food and set his chop sticks and thought. It was already midnight and they had run nonstop for several hours, but he didn't feel like that, he felt fine. As if it was another normal day for him.

"I…I feel fine." Raiden said shocked.

Leila nodded saying "We don't really understand it ourselves, but we almost never gotten sick, always had energy, excelled in sports, healed faster than normal" at this Leila glanced at Evelyn who just took a sip of her coffee. "Slowly we found ourselves knowing a lot more than what we learned in school, things that school can never teach you."

Raiden listened to Leila talk absorbing everything that he could. Everything she was describing applied to him in some way or another, but was it really possible that he had lived for a long time just like the two girls in front of him. "Here," Evelyn said pulling an envelope out of her jacket and handed it to Raiden "give this letter to your dean and you'll be given time to make up your assignments and won't have points taken from you." Raiden took the envelope from Evelyn and shoved it into his bag "And this one is for you to get past security at the government building." Evelyn handed him a scroll this time.

"You have a lot to think about Suzuki Raiden." Leila said ominously. Raiden looked up staring at Leila. "Life as you know it will never be the same, but it doesn't have to be like this. If you want you can sever all ties to Japan and just be a normal student with no parents."

"But we would recommend meeting Japan first." Evelyn said "It will be easier if you heard it from him. It looks like the rain has finally stopped, we'll walk you home." Raiden slowly nodded standing up and followed the two girls out into the night.

Well he never expected this to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and all that jazz ^^<strong>

**P.S. I'm changing the thing so that if you are to lazy to log into your account to review, you can still review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia.**

"_When one has the feeling of dislike for evil, when one feels tranquil, one finds pleasure in listening to good teachings; when one has these feelings and appreciates them, one is free of fear." –Buddha_

**Chapter Twenty:**

"What do you think they are talking about?"

Benjamin looked up from his laptop to see Nikita peeking into the room where Ling and China were quietly talking and drinking tea. Well, China was talking and Ling was listening slightly slacked jawed. Nikita snickered seeing Ling's face "His face is funny looking."

"Nikita, be nice to the poor guy. After all this is all new to him." Benjamin said going back to his laptop.

"Well it was new to us, in fact it's still new to us." Nikita said moving away from the slightly open door and sat down next to Russia who was happily drinking extremely hot tea, balanced out by his cold body temperature. "Think about it, we never had other countries historian come to America to explain what was happening to us. We were left to figure things out by ourselves sure we've done alright but…"

"It would have been nice if we had a more aware historian to help us along." Benjamin finished "Yea it would have helped. However peaking in on them is something we didn't do."

"Except for Spain, Prussia, and France I never thought I would feel sorry for the three." Nikita said grinning.

* * *

><p>Ling sat across from his nation still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his <em>country<em> was sitting in front of him, and he the historian for the nation but he doesn't remember any of it. "I don't understand if I was…if I am your historian why don't I remember anything?"

"A UN building exploded after the end meeting of the Second World War, aru." China explained. "Normally historians can withstand most of what a nation can withstand, however it's thought that war weakens a historian to a human state. When the building exploded it hit you and several other historians, aru."

"So the two of them out there are…" Ling asked.

"Benjamin is the only original historian Nikita is a new historian." China explained "I know this is a lot to take in Ling and I'm not asking for an answer right away just to think about it."

"That's a lot of information to take in China, and majority of my "memories" are locked away in the back of my mind, but I will think about it China." Ling said standing up and bowed to his nation.

China stood up and bowed then led Ling out of the room saying "There will be a car waiting for you to take you home."

"Thank you," Ling said turning to the four people and said "It was…nice to meet you Nikita, Benjamin. Thank you for saving me."

Nikita smiled and nodded while Benjamin waved and nodded as well before going back to his laptop. Ling glanced at China who said "Talking to his girlfriend."

Ling nodded unable to understand the concept. A historian dating someone, was he dating a human or another historian? It was something he would ask once he got to think more about what had happened to him in the last eighteen hours.

"How is Chloe by the way?" Nikita asked leaning around Russia.

"About to reach the point of slapping Spain into the next century, apparently he's pining over one of America's citizens to the point of almost stalker like." Benjamin said.

"That's new, why is he doing that?" Nikita asked.

"She said that he thinks he found his historian, however his previous historian was a guy not a girl."

"What's her name?"

"Erin something, why?" Benjamin asked looking up from the screen.

Nikita smirk and sang "Spain and Erin kissing in a tree…" as she got up and walked out of the room. She stopped at the door and said "I wonder what America would think of Spain doing the tango with this Erin person."

Germany, Russia, and China looked at each other before Russia said "We should be there to record America beating up Spain da?"

One thing for certain, nations were over protective of their citizens to the point of obsessing over them like a stalker would. What could they do?

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Nikita ran down the school's halls pulling the sliding doors open startling the students and teachers, she could care less what they thought, with a frustrated yell she ran towards the stairs heading up to the second floor while saying "He's not on the first floor."

"_I don't see him in the front, I'm going to go check the grounds, Nikita be careful they have armor piercing rounds."_

Germany, China, and Russia sat in the van listening to Benjamin and Nikita talk. It was only two hours ago since they got a call from one of China's contacts in the _Trust_ saying that they were going to get rid of Ling, permanently. Saying that trying to get the two Asian historians' was too much of a hassle.

"Ling!" Nikita yelled pulling a sliding door open ignoring the students and teacher that stared at her, she moved down the hall stopping at a window looking out to the track field. Sliding the window open she leaned out the window squinting her eyes. "LING!" Nikita yelled at the top of her voice seeing several people turn to look towards the school. "I found Ling he's at the track field he wearing a football jersey."

"We're on our way. Nikita do you see them?" Benjamin asked over the radio as he ran towards the track field.

"_At the fence they're just watching him."_ Nikita responded sounding slightly out of breath.

"Get there as soon as you can and remember to pace yourself." Benjamin said turning a corner slowing down to a jog seeing several adults loitering around the large enclosed space looking around before slowly walking up to the fence. He spotted Nikita slowing walk into the area and lean against the green fence.

"_What are we going to do? I'm not interested in starting a gun fight on the grounds."_

Benjamin winced knowing that a gun fight would result in innocent people getting hurt. Including himself and Nikita sighing Benjamin walked towards the part where students were resting before going back into the game. "Where's Ling?" Benjamin asked one of the students they jumped before pointing towards the field. "Right of course he's there." Benjamin muttered looking around trying to figure out the safest way to get Ling out and keep the rest of China's citizens safe.

"_I hate to say this, but wouldn't we have a better chance of getting Ling out if Evelyn and Leila were here?"_

"Hey I went through boot camp also. Just give me…out of time they're moving." Benjamin said running towards the gate "Everybody get out now! Everybody move!" Benjamin yelled seeing three men in black military style uniforms raising their guns towards Ling "Ling get down!"

Ling really had no idea what was going on. One minute he was helping his team win the next he was eating grass and hearing pings of metal. Looking up he saw Nikita holding a shield. "What's going on?" Ling asked once the barrage of gun fire stopped.

"The _Trust_ believes that it's too much of a hassle to try to capture you and Japan's historian, so both of you are to be killed." Nikita said peaking around the shield frowning when she saw one of the three men pointing a gun at Benjamin and his hands in the air.

"Stand aside and you'll be spared." An automated voice barked out roughly in Russian. Nikita winced hearing her language butchered. "We will not warn you again."

"How about you learn to speak Russian you _ublyudok_." Nikita grumbled, frowning when a gun is shoved into her face.

"Step away from the subject." The man said.

"How about no." Nikita said falling back on her butt when a butt of a gun slammed into her chest forcing her away from Ling. The next thing he knew Nikita shoved herself up and slammed the bullet proof shield into the man knocking the gun out of his hands.

Benjamin fell back onto his football training and tackled smaller man holding the gun at him one good punch was all it took for the man to be knocked out and the gun taken away. A single shot rang in the air Benjamin looked up seeing both Ling and Nikita on the ground. Picking up the discarded gun Benjamin flung out sending the gun turned projectile towards the man hitting him in the head knocking the helmet off and knocking the man out cold.

Checking once to make sure that the man was truly out Benjamin ran over to Nikita and Ling pulling Ling off of Nikita seeing blood coming from Ling. "Damn, hey China I hope your ambulances response time is better than America's."

"_They are heading in right now, aru who's hurt?"_

"Ling" Benjamin said putting pressure on Ling's stomach "You might want to tell them to hurry up China."

* * *

><p>Benjamin stared down at his blood covered hands not realizing that a cup of coffee was presented to him until a pair of hands folded his hands around the cup. Looking up Benjamin stared at Germany who sat down next to his historian. "You did all that you could, the doctor say that he is doing just fine."<p>

"Is it wrong of me to look at him and I see Evelyn back in the truck with a piece of metal sticking out of her chest? Or that I see Leila unconscious bleeding from the head, or Chloe injured?" Benjamin asked looking towards his nation "I understand that Evelyn and I didn't really see eye to eye when we were really introduced during the Second World War but we're different now and…I don't know anymore."

Germany watched Benjamin run his hand through his hair making the blond hair more of a mess. "It's been sixty six years since you historians have been put into situations, and the fact that someone is threatening you and the other historians is something that haven't been encountered before."

"So how do we deal with it? How do the other historian's deal with it?" Benjamin asked.

"It's a learning process, nations and historians must learn to adapt and change with time." Germany said crossing his arms and leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chairs ignoring the stares that the other patients were giving the two blond Germans.

A bag was tossed towards Benjamin landing in front of his feet. Looking up Benjamin saw Russia holding his own cup of coffee smiling. "You should get changed unless you want China's people to continue to stare at you." Benjamin glanced at Germany who just shrugged.

"Right." Benjamin muttered picking up the duffle bag and tossed the cold coffee into a trash can. Minutes later Nikita sat down next to Russia and rested her head against the large nations shoulder falling asleep seconds after her head touching Russia's shoulder. Russia looked down at his historian and patted her head smiling happily.

Benjamin dropped back into his seat after changing his clothes and cleaned up his hair damp and sticking up in spikes. "I feel better, now I just want to eat something and sleep for the next twenty four hours." Benjamin muttered slouching into his seat while Germany smirked. "Any news on Ling's condition?"

"None so far, China is waiting for the surgeons to get out of the OR." Germany said.

China walked into the small waiting room and sat down across from Benjamin and Germany holding orange juice and crackers. "You gave blood?" Benjamin asked somewhat shocked, can a nation give blood? Would they have the correct markers for donating blood?

"For Ling, aru." China said in explanation.

"Ah, wouldn't that cause some chaos when his heart stops for a minute?" Benjamin asked.

"It would but we will cross that bridge when we get there, aru" China said opening the bag of crackers and began munching on them.

"So now we wait."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 20...wow I never thought that I would get to the big 2 0...<strong>

**I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers for making me laugh and almost die of nose bleeds (the reviewer knows who she is...) and generally happy to write the story.**

**So please remember to drop a review and have a Prussia worthy day...just don't try to seize vital regons from anybody...I'm not taking responsiblity for any of that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: …**

**LunaTale: Who's name are you talking about? There are many names in this story.**

**The reviewer who knows who she is: You do realize I've had that image in my head and I had to finish writting this chapter while thinking about a shirtless America walking away from an explosion -.-**

"_It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." –Joanne Kathleen Rowling_

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

"So the school got a call about a threat and is only _now_ going on lockdown? Four _hours_ after the call was made." Leila asked accepting a Kevlar vest from a soldier and pulled it over her head.

Evelyn strapped the vest to her body and shrugged "I'd rather not question it. Right now I'm more concern about Raiden and the other students. Ready?" Leila nodded and Evelyn climbed out the dark van followed by Leila and several other Japan's military personal.

Leaving the talking to the dean and the military units Leila and Evelyn began their search. Leaving the first floor to Evelyn, Leila climbed the staircase stopping at the end of the second hall and closed her eyes. She slowly inhaled and expanded her mind clearing everything from her mind except for Japan's historian. She smelled cherry blossoms and burning incenses, opening her eyes Leila calmly walked down the hall her black boots barely making a sound of the tiled floor.

The smell of incenses and blossoms grew stronger as Leila turned a corner. A brief static from her radio before Evelyn's voice came on and said she didn't find him and was heading towards the third floor leaving Leila to take the fourth floor if she didn't find Raiden on the second. _Four floors, a basement, an attic, a theater, an indoor swimming pool, a track field, and soccer field why do all the rich people get the better stuff?_ Leila thought stopping when she heard other teens start to talk in a panic before suddenly stopping. Jogging over to the two sliding doors, she slide the door open seeing the end of a gun pointing right at her.

"Miss King, please step inside and close the door." The man said holding a gun. Leila stepped into the classroom and closed the door behind her. Carefully she opened her channel allowing Evelyn to hear what is going on while hoping to figure out herself what were three men dressed in black carrying armor piercing bullets doing here. "Now please remove the vest and step with the other students Miss King." Leila slowly unstrapped her vest and slowly set it on the ground followed by her weapon before moving to stand next to Raiden.

"This could have turned out better." Leila mumbled to Raiden who fought back a smile. At least she was honest about the situation. "So what's going to happen now?"

Evelyn slid the door closed after the last student was clear, stopping when she heard Leila's voice come over her radio then hearing a response. A soldier walked up to Evelyn and was about to ask when she cut him off and covered the mouth piece and whispered "Have your men switch channels and finish evacuating the first and third floor."

"What about the second floor?" the man asked.

"We'll clear that one last, it was the floor that Leila took and she didn't say that she cleared the second floor." Evelyn explained "I need to tell Japan what's going on then I'll help clear the rest of the floors."

"We can handle it, you should tell you nation and Leila's nations what is going on." The man said.

"_The _Trust_ believes that Japan's and China's historians are too much of a hassle so she wants them gone."_

Evelyn walked out of the building seeing the grounds empty. It was strange seeing the school grounds so empty it was strange and creepy how any school grounds looks creepy. Evelyn opened the door to the dark van almost running into England who looked like he was about to storm out the van, "Where do you think you're going?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm going to go get Leila." England snapped trying to get past America's historian.

Evelyn sighed and shoved England back into the van using her gained super strength. "You're not going anywhere in fact all three of you are not supposed to be here. Why are you three here anyways?" Evelyn asked setting her gun in the corner and pulled out her radio and continued to listen to Leila gain information without even the bad guys knowing. "Why can't all bad guys be this polite?" Evelyn asked listening for a few minutes "Someone should inform China that the _Trust_ is going to try to kill his historian. Stay here and if I find out that any of you take one step out of this van." She left the threat hanging as she jumped out of the van and jogged back to the school heading up to the second floor.

Leila sat against the glass window watching the three men talk quietly to each other. There were at least twenty students in the room not counting herself. She shifted hoping that Evelyn was hearing what was going on while wondering who this woman that was calling the shots was, _I thought that Smith was the one calling the shots, speaking of I don't recall seeing the man that night we had to rescue the nations. Is Evelyn hiding something from the rest of us? There's no way she would be in on the plan she loves America too much to do something like that._

"…we will leave the other students and take Miss King and Suzuki-San to the roof." Leila tore herself away from her mental thought process. The three men turned towards Raiden and Leila "Get up." Raiden and Leila glanced at each other before getting up and silently held their hands up as the three men zipped tied their hands together.

Leila walked up the stairs wincing whenever the barrel of the gun pressed against her lower back, "You know once you do this Japan and England will come after you, and even if you left Japan no other country would be safe for you three."

"We know Miss King which is why we agreed to take this assignment in the first place." The leader of the men said not glancing back at the two teens. "We no longer have any connections in this world which makes us perfect candidates for the mission."

_Why does this remind me of Pearl Harbor?_ Leila thought stopping at the doorway to the roof that sloped down to a large indoor pool almost seventy feet below them. Vertigo started to kick in making Leila a little sick to her stomach. It didn't really help that they pushed them to the edge of the floor. "So falling to our deaths doesn't feel very evil." Raiden said making the corner of Leila's mouth twitch.

"Better than being shot at or blown up." Leila muttered.

"Yes we have heard that you were killed by an explosion after the Second World War. Please tell America we are truly sorry."

"It doesn't have to be like this." Leila said scrambling for anything to prevent the men from killing herself and Raiden. However, it sounded like all they wanted to do was kill Raiden and force her hand, it was something that she didn't want to do but knowing that she wouldn't have a choice if they did kill Raiden. "We can help you."

"I really don't want to help the people that are going to kill me." Raiden muttered wincing when Leila turned to glare at him.

"If you tell us who is ordering you to kill Raiden we can protect you from them." Leila said holding her hands out.

"No one can protect us from the _Trust_ once you join it's a life commitment. Now please step up on the edge." Three guns raised up leveling with their heads.

"Japan we are the only one in the damn building it can't be that hard to find five heat signatures." Evelyn snapped her nerves already beginning to fray. She waited for Japan to scan the monitor again, she found the room where Raiden and Leila were being held with a bunch of students all tied up and scared out of their minds. Not that she could blame them. If Evelyn ever had a normal childhood she would have been scared out of her mind as well. After helping them America had come on over the radio, startling Evelyn, and had explained about the heat scanners that can scan buildings. "Japan?" Evelyn demanded.

"_They are above the third swimming pool."_ Japan said over the radio.

Evelyn stopped her decent of the stairs "This school has _three_ swimming pools? Please don't answer that." Evelyn snapped hearing the small static sound of someone about to respond. "Just tell me how to get to them please." With the directions in mind she turned around and headed back up to the second floor. Looking down at her hand where she drew a rough map with a felt pen she looked around for a door finding the double steel door that Japan had described.

* * *

><p>England tore off the head seat and started towards the back door "Iggy Evelyn doesn't want us to leave the van. Do you want her Scottish side to end your life?"<p>

"I'm not going to sit on the sidelines if you want to stay here then stay." England snapped hoping out of the van. America and Japan looked at each other before scrambling to follow the British island nation.

The three nations ran towards the third indoor swimming pool pushing the doors open in time to hear shots go off and…and Leila falling from the edge of the low terrace. "Leila!" England screamed watching in horror as his historian fell into the deep end of the pool. Tearing off his suite jacket he ran towards the pool diving into the pool.

Evelyn checked Raiden who said "I'm fine, I'm fine it just grazed my arm, where is Leila?"

Evelyn stared at Raiden before rushing over to the edge and looked down seeing America help pull Leila and England from the pool. "Oh my God Leila fell into the pool."

"That should have killed her." Raiden gasped leaning over the edge as well.

"Historian's are a little bit tougher than that come on." Evelyn said running out of the area with Raiden at her heels. Evelyn pulled open the door and ran towards the soaking wet nation and historian "Is she breathing?" Evelyn asked sliding into a kneeling position on Leila's other side.

"She's…she's not breathing…w-why isn't she b-breathing?" England stuttered watching blankly as Evelyn began performing CPR.

Raiden knelt down next to Japan assuring his nation that he was fine. "Come one Leila, don't do this to us. One, two, three, four, five…" Evelyn trailed off continuing the compressions pausing long enough to check for a pulse. "Leila I swear to any deity that's out there if you die on us I will find a way to bring you back and kill you again!"

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Leila was standing in a field; how she got there she had no idea but at the current moment didn't really matter to the blond girl. It was peaceful and the sun warm on her skin. Taking in a deep breath of surprisingly clean air and sat down among the flowers then leaned back to lie down. Staring up at the bright blue sky Leila's mind began to wonder.

"Miss Leila I found you!" a force landed on her stomach forcing the air out of her lungs. "Why are you dressed like a man Miss Leila?"

Opening her eyes she stared into the eyes of a young America, "England I found Miss Leila!" Leila sat up forcing Little America to sit on her lap instead of her stomach. England was walking up to the two wearing his pirate attire. Smiling down at the two England knelt down in front of them as Leila crossed her legs.

"We've been looking for you love." England said watching little America began to pick white flowers to fashion a head band. "We've been looking for you for a long time Leila."

Little America set the braid on top of Leila's head then wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"_Leila I swear to any deity that's out there if you die on us I will find a way to bring you back and kill you again!"_

Leila looked around the field hearing the disembodied voice of her friend. "Is everything alright love?" England asked holding a hand out for Leila to take.

"Don't take his hand Leila." Leila turned around seeing Evelyn standing behind her.

"Eve?" Leila asked staring at her friend in shock.

"You can't hide in the past Leila, you know as well as I do that all of this will end. We need you now." Evelyn said. "I need you Leila. Who am I going to turn to when I need another girl to talk to? What about England?"

"He's right here in front of me." Leila said.

"You know that's not really England." Evelyn snapped back.

Leila turned away from Evelyn to look at Little America and England who were watching the two. "Miss Leila who is that?" Little America asked peering over Leila's shoulder to look at Evelyn.

"That's your historian America." Leila said.

England frowned and said "America doesn't need a historian, love he's a colony not a nation."

Leila looked down at Little America who looked up at Leila and smiled at her. Then back to England he looked younger more powerful than he did when he first saw him at Evelyn's house. "Is everything alright Miss Leila?"

"I'm sorry America. I'm sorry England, but Evelyn is right I can't stay here." Leila lifted America and set him down onto the grass "This isn't real. None of this is real I'm sorry England but I know this won't last forever and I need to go." Leila stood up and turned around seeing empty field where Evelyn was standing, turning around seeing that England had disappeared as well.

"Miss Leila am I going to grow up to be a hero?" Leila looked down to Little America and smiled.

"You are going to be a hero America."

* * *

><p>Leila opened her eyes staring up at the white ceiling of a hospital, again. "Hey sleeping beauty." Looking to her right she saw Evelyn with her feet propped up. "How are you feeling? You did take a swan dive off a low ceiling after all."<p>

"Don't start making crack jokes about this, I beg of you." Leila groaned covering her eyes with her forearm.

Smirking Evelyn said "Fine, just don't trip up and lose your footing."

"You're a bitch." Leila growled.

"Sorry, sorry it was crass* I know but I had to get one in." Evelyn said her smirk faltering "You scared the hell out of us Leila."

"Well I never expected to fall off a low ceiling, and it wasn't even that low and I fell into a pool." Leila said.

"I was told that England did an impressive dive after you when you landed in the water." Evelyn said standing up and moved towards the door. "I'll let him tell you about it." She slid the door open just as England was about to knock on the door. "No shagging." Evelyn said sliding the door closed before England could say anything to Evelyn.

Evelyn walked down the hall her smile returning when she saw America stand up when she walked into the waiting room that was set up for them. "Leila is awake and England is with her right now. How are you feeling Raiden?"

"I am fine the bullet just grazed my shoulder. How are you?" Raiden asked as America pulled Evelyn down to sit next to him.

Evelyn shrugged "I'm not the one that was forced up a low ceiling and was shot at. How does it feel to be a historian again?"

"Strange, like I'm aware of everything and yet feeling like I'm missing something." Raiden said.

Evelyn smiled tiredly and said "That's one of the things historians have to deal with. We all feel like we're missing something, and what you are aware is every citizen that Japan has. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"That's comforting to know." Raiden said.

"I talked to Germany and he said that China's historian is fine as well…and…" Evelyn trailed off glancing at her nation.

"What's wrong Evelyn?" America asked.

Evelyn sighed and said "I also talked to Chloe and she said that Spain has his historian now."

"That's good right?" Japan asked.

"Yea and her name is Erin Gonzales." Evelyn said.

"That name sounds familiar…" America mused.

"That's because she was one of your citizens…" Evelyn said sifting when America turned to look at his historian.

"He turned one of _my_ citizens into _his_ historian? That son of a bitch, I'll kill him!" America growled making the other three jump in shock.

"America calm down." Evelyn said pulling him back to his chair before he could make it to the door.

"I thought that only a citizen could become a historian." Raiden said.

"That's what I thought as well, but I talked to Anya about this and she said since the thought of historians has been around for as long as nations and since immigration has only truly picked up in the last two to three hundred years, Erin can be claimed as a citizen of Spain since she was born there then moved to America where she became an American citizen. Then her family moved back to Spain since her older sister wanted to go to college there." Evelyn explained.

"That doesn't mean he can do that without asking or at least telling me." America said pouting while crossing his arms.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as England and Leila walked into the room, "Everything alright in here?" Leila asked.

America, who was being restrained by Evelyn, used his historian's distraction to escape and run down the hallway yelling about Spain and kicking his ass. Sighed Evelyn rubbed her brow saying "Looks like I'm heading to Spain's house, anybody want to come with me?"

Leila looked at England before saying "Well it would be interesting to see America yell at Spain. It will be different."

"Yes it will be different, I think we shall, how about it Japan?" England asked.

Raiden and Japan looked at each other and Raiden shrugged "It would be nice to meet other historians."

"Then I guess we will go as well." Japan said.

"Field trip!" Leila said grinning and following Evelyn out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>* Crass defines as: Lacking sensitivity, refinement, or intelligence<strong>

**For example in another sentence: _the _crass_ assumptions that men make about women_**

**Ladies and gentlemen after this chapter there are only six (6) more chapters left of _Set Fire to the World_ but fear not! My nazi grammer friend/sister and I are going to expand on this historian idea but with cross overs like with NCIS, Criminal Minds, White Collar, National Treasure, ect. where the historians and the nations meet new people and find out more about the elusive _Trust_ organization! I do hope you will join us for this crazy adventure that seems to refuse to die. We are open to sugestions and I will be working on stright Hetalia stories along with the cross overs.**

**Another fact, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long...but I just kept going and going and going and going and going like the Energizer bunny...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Quick note: This chapter is an introduction of Spain's historian, if I get enough requests I will start putting up the first chapter of her own story. Her story would just make this fic unnecessarily long and it would like having a story within a story. That and I don't really want to offend anybody with Spanish history since I am an American and I don't really know where to start and how to start researching Spain's history. If you like Spain don't worry he and Erin will appear more in other stories. So after this will be Benjamin, Anya, Prussia, and Germany which will be out in the next day or so. Pending on the okay of my grammer crazed friend.**

**So read and review sorry if its short**

"_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by meeting that a new world is born." –Anais Nin_

**Erin and Spain: Chapter Twenty-Two**

Erin Gonzales opened her gray eyes finding herself in a room filled with warm colors and an open window letting a warm breeze float into the room. Sitting up she ran her hand through her ash brown hair wincing when she felt a pang of pain in her wrist. Everything then came back, her parents going ballistic, her sister screaming at her, being chased by men in black military uniforms, and choosing to become Spain's historian. She stopped before a headache could form she didn't want to deal with something like that when she was going to deal with her parents trying to get Spain arrested for kidnapping.

Someone was yelling climbing out of the large bed she walked towards the door the hallway was empty and the sound of someone yelling was louder now and coming down the hall where Spain's study was. "Hey, you're awake." Erin turned around seeing Iris standing at the stairs "Come on you don't want to disturb them, there are some people that you should meet." Iris walked forward and took Erin's hand leading the still stunned new historian down the stairs.

Erin was led into the spacious kitchen where Iris grabbed a plate filled with delicious smelling food and a glass of water before leading Erin towards the patio where there was laughter coming from. Erin stopped and saw another brunette with sky blue eyes wearing an American military uniform sitting next to a blond blue eyed man wearing a German military uniform his arm was draped behind Chloe's chair, he must have been Benjamin, then there were two Asians both looking a little uncomfortable sitting next to each other followed by a Russian girl, after them there were two empty chairs following by two blond girls smirking at the brunette who was sticking her tongue out like a five year old child.

It was unnerving how good looking everybody at the table was. Erin knew she didn't belong with them. It was like she was encroaching on a small world that she was never supposed to be a part of. She turned around intending to hide in the bedroom and have her mental breakdown when the blue eyed brunette looked up and smiled "Hey you must be Erin." And the spot light was suddenly on Erin. "I'm Evelyn Spears and…" she trailed off when a string of loud curses erupted from an open window "that's my nations yelling at Spain."

"W-why is your nation yelling at Spain?" Erin asked as she was guided to and empty chair next to the blond who smiled encouraging at her.

"Well Spain turned you into his historian and you were America citizen." Evelyn explained "Oh and this is Benjamin Wulf, you already met Chloe, Suzuki Raiden, Wei Ling, Nikita Stalin and you're sitting next to Leila King and Anya Schmidt."

"Um…nice to meet everybody" Erin said "But Spain said since I was born in Vigo I can be claimed as a citizen of Spain." Erin said sounding confused.

"America's just pissed that Spain didn't call to let him know that he was turning one of his Spanish citizens into his historian." Anya explained "You see immigration hadn't really taken off until three to four hundred years ago. Back then if you were born in a nation you usually lived and died in the said nation, but now with planes and other methods of quicker and easier transportation it's easier to travel and become different citizens."

"Well I'm sorry to dine and run but I need to be back in the states soon so I can visit my mother before I get shipped out. It was nice to meet you Erin and if you have any questions feel free to call me." Evelyn said standing up and waved to the other historians.

**Line break**

Erin placed the last dish into the sink and walked back out to the patio and sat down to watch the last rays of the sun disappear behind the tree line. A tan hand holding a steaming cup of coffee appeared in her line of sight startling her. Looking up she saw Spain smiled down at her "I thought you looked thirsty."

Erin smiled and said "Thank you Antonio." She took a sip and said "So Evelyn said that America was yelling at you?" she grinned when her nation winced.

"I never thought that he could be so…" Spain trailed off unable to come up with the right word to apply to the younger nation.

"Overprotective?" Erin supplied "Anya said that nations were protective of their citizens."

"It's one word I would use for America." Spain said leaning back in his chair to watch the sky growing darker.

"I'm scared." Erin whispered pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm afraid that I'm going to mess everything up."

"You're going to be fine." Spain said pulling Erin into his lap "Everybody was happy that you are here, and all the historians are willing to help you adjust."

"Still can't help it." Erin said snuggling into Spain's chest.

Spain sighed and looked up at the night sky watching the stars light up one by one till he could make out different constellations. Looking down he saw that Erin had fallen asleep smiling he stood up with her cradled in his arms. Getting inside was a little tricky but he managed it with only one broken glass, which Erin was sure to yell at him for not cleaning it up, but she looked cute when she was yelling so he ignored it for the night.

Opening the door to her room Spain gently set his historian in the middle of her bed and started to pull away. A hand reached out and grabbed his shirt sleeve, "Stay…please?" Spain looked down seeing drowsy gray eyes looking up at him with such vulnerability that it amazed the Spanish nation that the eighteen year old historian would allow anybody to see her emotions so open when she prided herself on keeping her emotions hidden behind a mask.

"Of course _mi amor_ for you I would do anything for you." Spain said lying down next to Erin letting her get comfortable with her head resting against his chest. Sighing Spain let himself sink into the mattress and was soon fast asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"_To state the facts frankly is not to despair the future nor indict the past. The prudent heir takes careful inventory of his legacies and gives a faithful accounting to those whom he owes an obligation of trust." –John F. Kennedy_

**Benjamin, Anya, Germany and Prussia: Chapter Twenty-three**

Benjamin couldn't wait to get the combat boots off his feet as he sat down in the lawn chair in Germany's backyard where said nation was training his new puppies. Leaning back he sighed running a hand through his hair making it stick up in places. "Someone looks like they need and ice coffee." Benjamin opened his eyes seeing Anya place a glass of ice coffee with a blue bendy straw.

"Thanks Anya." Benjamin said taking a sip of the cold drink and let out a sigh of relief, "Best ice coffee ever."

Anya smiled and said "Thank you, is this seat taken?"

"No go right ahead and watch Prussia mess with Germany." Benjamin said watching the white haired ex-nation sneak up on his younger brother. "Just like old times."

Anya grinned watching Prussia tackle Germany "He learned how to tackle?" Anya asked.

"He's been to a few of my football games and asked if I could teach him how to tackle." Benjamin said taking another sip watching Germany yell at his brother while the puppies jumped around barking and wagging their tails. "Doesn't really matter though since Germany is more physically built and taller than Prussia is."

"True, but it does make it more interesting than television." Anya said resting her elbows on the clear glass table. "So I looked into the _Trust_ more, with of course the help of Chloe of course, and we found nothing."

Benjamin set his glass down and turned away from the wrestling match between Germany and Prussia "Nothing? What do you mean you found nothing?"

"That's what I mean, we all know that _Trust_ is out there and with the information that Leila had given to me about the three men talking about a woman calling the shots there's nothing. All accounts are dummy accounts, very good dummy accounts but dummy accounts none the less." Anya explained wincing when one of the dogs decided to chew on Prussia's shoe. "Right now Chloe is tracking down and shutting down all the accounts to see if someone will try to rebuild the accounts once then we can trace them back to whoever is making them."

"And then we can find out who is part of _Trust_ that wants us dead." Benjamin finished and sighed, "Well Chloe will find out eventually so at the moment we can relax and hope that Evelyn gets back to America alive and PTSD free."

"It's impossible for historians to suffer from post traumatic stress disorder." Anya said shrugging when Benjamin raised an eyebrow at the pale blond haired historian. "A counterbalance just in case you become a historian to a war country. That way you won't become insane like Russia."

"That's good to know." Benjamin muttered watching Prussia begin to play with the puppies while Germany walked up to them and sat down next to Benjamin. "How was his tackle this time?" Benjamin asked.

"I still hate the fact that you taught him how to tackle in the first place." Germany said. Anya snickered as Benjamin smirked both not fazed at the glare Germany was giving them. Prussia had come up to them and pulled Anya back down to the puppies leaving Germany and Benjamin alone.

"You are worried about Evelyn." Germany observed watching his historian's eye twitch. "She's America's historian, she's tough."

"I know that, but she's been station in a dangerous part of Afghanistan and if it wasn't for her I would never had talked to Chloe. A friend concerned for another friend." Benjamin explained.

"You two have gone head to head during the second world war multiple times each was more violent than the last." Germany said "If she was able to withstand one of your attacks she will be fine."

"I know that, just need to worry for a friend and a fellow historian." Benjamin explained taking a sip of the ice coffee watching Anya tackle Prussia to the ground "Something poetic about Prussia being tackled by his historian."

Germany smirked watching the puppies pile on Prussia and Anya "Even better when the dogs pile on top of them."

"I was wondering what _nehmen Sie ihn nach unten*_ was to be used for." Benjamin said laughing when Prussia shouted for one of the dogs to release his awesome arm, his Gilbird flying around the pile of nation, historian, and dogs. The nation and historian sat in peaceful silence basking in the warm sunlight glad to be alive and everything slowly going back to normal.

"Prussia get your hand off my ass!"

"You know you like it Anya. Ouch that wasn't a love bite!"

"It wasn't supposed to be a love bite now get off of me!"

"But I don't want to."

"Benjamin get Prussia off of me!"

Benjamin shook his head leaning back, and taking another sip of his drink smirking when fists started to fly and the dogs scattered intending to not get hit by the blond girl. "It's good to be back."

* * *

><p>*take him down<p>

**Next will be Chloe, Iris, Italy, and Romano :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Hetalia!**

"_The greatest thing in family life is to take a hint when a hint is intended-and not to take a hint when a hint isn't intended." –Robert Frost_

**Chloe, Iris, Italy, and Romano: Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I am so late. I am so late, I can't believe I over slept." Iris groaned running around her room gathering her homework and school books shoving them haphazardly into her bag. Tearing out of her room, almost running into a man wearing a suite, she flew down the stairs into the kitchen where a bowel of fruit was placed. Grabbing an apple and a banana she tore out of the house with an "I'll see everybody later!" and closed the front door.

After Italy apologized to his boss about Iris and escorted him out he got a cup of coffee and a _biscotti_ and headed up to Chloe's study. Knocking once and opened the door he found his historian with her head down and a bunch of numbers flying up the computer screen. "Chloe it's time to get up, you missed the chance to yell at Iris for being late again." Italy said setting the cup down near Chloe head.

Chloe's head shot up and she blinked several times before realizing that she was smelling coffee. "She's running late? I'll kill her when she gets home." She picked up the _biscotti_ and dunked it into her coffee and took a bite.

"What are you working on?" Italy asked sitting down on one of the leather chairs that were placed in front of Chloe's desk.

"I'm working on an algorithm that will scan all the accounts from _Trust_ and determine which one is real and which one is a dummy account and shut them down…I lost you at algorithm didn't I?" Chloe asked seeing her nation tilt his head to the side his eyes glazing over in confusion.

"Yup." Italy said happily.

Smiling Chloe took a sip of her coffee and said "Basically I'm creating a program that will look at bank accounts and see if they are real or fake, if they are fake I'll shut them down, and if I shut enough down then whoever is in control of the group might panic and create more accounts which I will be able to back trace straight to them."

"And find out who's running _Trust_? But what if the person running it isn't Italian?" Italy asked slightly startling Chloe who wasn't expecting such an in sighted question from the usually ditzy nation.

"If not I'll let the appropriate nation know that one of their citizens is gunning for the nations and after that…who knows maybe we can go back to being normal." Chloe said.

"Ve you don't want to be my historian anymore?" Italy asked in a panic.

Choking on her coffee, Chloe hacked the hot liquid until she could breathe normally "What? I love being your historian Italy! I just meant that we can continue with our lives without worrying about the _Trust_ plotting something." Setting her cup down, amazed that she didn't spill the thing, and stared at her nation "It will take some getting used to, I'm not going to lie it's going to be hard once the people that Iris and I knew start to die." She found it hard to say her parents. It was amazing that no one really had a panic attack but she figured that it was simply because it had been pushed to the back of their minds once their nations were kidnapped and the rush to find Spain's, China's, and Japan's historians before the _Trust_ could.

"It will be okay Chloe" Italy said happily "Let's go do something." He suddenly grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled the startled girl out of her seat and into her bedroom to pick out an outfit that would look 'cute' on Chloe, then pulled her out of the house.

Romano was waiting for Iris when she walked out of school later that day. Loaded with more homework and starving for something to eat her sour mood was slightly better due to the fact that her sister wasn't the one picking her up. Walking over to Romano she leaned against his chest and let herself collapse knowing that he would make sure she wouldn't face plant with the road.

"That bad huh?" Romano chuckled holding Iris up who just groaned.

"How much trouble am I in?" Iris asked stepping back to look up at Romano.

"My _idiota_ of a brother took her out shopping so she might be more irritated at him for spending money on her than mad at you for being late for the third time this week." Romano said steering his historian over to the passenger side of the sports car before climbing in.

Iris found her sister in the kitchen working on her laptop, she started to sneak out when her sister called out "I got a call from school today saying that this is the third time this week that you were late and they wanted to know if everything is alright at home."

"Who…who called?" Iris asked.

"The vice principle; she threatened to take disciplinary actions if you were late one more time and other things as well but by then the phone dropped and I got distracted by work." Chloe was grinning now, both sisters sharing a dislike towards the woman but couldn't really do anything about it since she was a citizen of Italy. "So I told her that you wouldn't be late if you weren't released from school at a normal time instead of finding stupid excuses to keep you there till eleven at night."

"Have I told you how much I love having you as a sister?" Iris asked sitting down.

Chloe shrugged and went back to her laptop while Iris pulled out her homework and began finishing her assignments, and that's where Romano and Italy found their historian's working away at the island table.

Soon everything will continue as if they never lost their historians over sixty six years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter done!<strong>

**Personally I love the Italian brothers ^^ they are just so adorable!**

**Up next is Nikita with two surprise guests!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

"_The only good is knowledge and the only evil is ignorance." –Socrates_

**Nikita and Russia: Chapter Twenty-Five**

The first thing Nikita saw walking into Russia's house was the Baltic States cowering in a corner in the living room. Setting down her bag and coffee she took off her coat and hat, hung them in the appropriate places, picked up her bag and walked further into the living room and asked "What did Russia do this time?"

"I-It w-was-wasn't R-R-Russia." Lithuania stammered trying to make himself as small as possible. Raising an eyebrow Nikita turned away from the trembling nations and looked down the darken hallway. Normally, if Evelyn was with Nikita she would have said something about the idiot blonds walking towards the serial killer that was just waiting for the idiot when the smart thing to do was run away. However, Nikita was Russia's historian and therefore had little to fear. Adjusting the strap on her shoulder she calmly walked into the darken hallway. The Baltic States watching in horror as the shadows seemed to swallow their only savior.

"_Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me."_ Nikita stopped a few feet away watching Belarus scratch at the door where it looked like Russia barricaded to protect himself from his insane younger sister. Not like Nikita would blame her nation. The girl was a little…_intense_ when it came to wanting to become one with Russia. _"Big Brother I know you're in there! Open this door and become one with me!"_ sighing slightly already calculating how much it was going to cost for the therapy that Russia and the Baltic States would need to get over this current episode of Belarus and how much it was going to cost to fix this part of the house.

"_Dobroe utro_ Belarus," Nikita said calmly walking past the _slightly_ insane sister. Maybe if she called Ukraine and had her come over and calm Belarus down she might get more of the paperwork done. The train of thought was cut short when Belarus grabbed the back of Nikita's sweater and pulled her back towards the door that she was trying to claw down.

"Open this door and tell big brother to become one with me." Belarus demanded almost shoving Nikita into the door.

Nikita faintly heard her nation cry out _"Make her go away!"_ and couldn't help but take pity on Russia, but it wasn't like she could really do anything.

Turning to Belarus her eye twitched seeing the menacing look on the other girls face but with the unwritten law that forbids a nation to harm another nation's historian Nikita knew she was safe, for a little bit at least. There was such a thing as pushing the law too far and both nation and historian getting hurt. "I would Belarus but I don't have the key to the room and you don't want to damage _Rossiya's_ house? He wouldn't be very happy with you if you did that." slipping away she heard Russia begin to cry again as Belarus attacked the door with her claws again demanding Russia to open the door. Shaking her head Nikita flipped on the lights in the hallway before walking into her own personal study.

Taking a sip of her coffee she leafed through the mail that had her name on it, ignoring the phone on her desk that was ringing. Russia could save himself from his younger sister at the moment, after all he was barricaded…she heard a loud cracking sound before Russia screaming "Go away!" and sighed.

Belarus: 10,256,845,301

Door: 0

Picking up the phone and dialed the number from memory Nikita listened to the ringing on the other end of the line while going back to her mail. Some of it was junk, some of it was from Russia's boss wanting conformations about economic thing and one from her uncle. She stared down at the letter not hearing Russia's other sister answer the phone. How did he know that she was back? How did he find her? More importantly, why was he taking the time to _write_ a letter instead of calling her?

"_Nikita? Is everything all right at brothers? Nikita?"_ Ukraine asked.

Shaking her head Nikita said "Belarus broke another door and is currently chasing Russia around the house, scaring the Baltic States. Do you mind coming down to get Belarus?"

She heard a sigh and couldn't help but feel bad for the older sister. She had to deal with Russia and Belarus acting insane and crazy. _"I'll be over as soon as I can. How much will it be to fix the door?"_

"Don't worry about it." Nikita winced hearing something breaks "The faster we get Belarus away from Russia the better it will be for everybody."

"_And you can't do it why again?"_

"Because I have a will to live." Nikita deadpanned smiling slightly when she heard a light chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_I'll be over as soon as I can,_ do svidaniya."

"_Do sivdaniya._" Setting the phone back in its cradle she picked up the letter and held it up to the light. "What do you want from me that you haven't already taken?" she muttered hearing another crash followed by a loud _"Marry me big brother!"_

Standing up Nikita walked over to the fireplace took one more look at the unopened letter before tossing it into the hungry flames. Turning her back she let the heat warm her backside for a moment before heading out of the relative safety of her office and into the bowel of chaotic madness as Russia tried to get away from his younger sister, who was now wielding a knife. Groaning Nikita quickly moved the Baltic States to her office then went back to try to calm down Belarus before any more furniture was broken. Just another normal day in the Russian household.

Strange how days like this seemed normal to Nikita.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was fun to write...mainly because Belarus is really <em>really<em> insane and in love with her big brother...**

**Oh my...after this there's only two chapters left! *huddles in a dark corner***

**I'm all giddy aren't y'all?**

**...wow spoken like a Texan...America I must make you proud...**

**Anyways up next is Leila and England and this has some fluffyness in it, and after that Evelyn and America. Tissues may be recomended with the last two. Oh and for an added** **bonus!**

_"Little girl, little girl come out and play."_ Sang one of the freed prisoners, covering her mouth Nikita pushed herself further into the dark corner trying to make herself as small as possible. The last thing she wanted was to be seen by the killers and suffer through pain that would never end.

_The death of the girl will save my soul._

**Well what do you think?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: *cries in a corner***

**I read an article today about how George Washington was voted to be Britan's greatest enemy commander. Beating Napoleon, German Field Marshal Erwin Rommel and Mustafa Kemal Ataturk (founder of modern day Turkey). Personally I'm not surprised at this since, if you think about it, the greatest Empire during that time was beaten by a bunch of farmers that barely had or never even had any military training, and America wasn't even a country. America was a colony!**

**On the side note of Hetalia, America must be so proud to have Washington and must love to rub it in his face... *imagens America rubbing it in Englands face* :3**

**Another note is that I find mentioning Washington on this particular chapter to be some what fitting because it deals with America and England.**

**Enjoy!**

"_It is an endless procession of surprises. The expected rarely occurs and never in the expected manner." –Vernon A. Walters_

**Leila and England: Chapter Twenty-Six**

England stared at the small black velvet box intently. Ignoring Wales and Northern Ireland who watching him watch the box they looked out the window seeing their older brother Scotland walk up the walkway. The door slammed open and England didn't even yell at Scotland for slamming the doors. Unused to the silence Scotland walked into the living room seeing England stare a hole in a small box while Wales and North Ireland stare at their bother.

Walking over he plucked the box from the coffee table bringing England out of his stupor. "What do you think you're doing?" England demanded lunging for the small box that Scotland held out of reach.

Holding the blond nation back he said "What's the matter England it's not like…" he trailed off flipping open the box seeing a ring with an emerald surrounded by small white diamonds. Scotland turned to his younger brother who was sulking "This is an engagement ring?"

"Well it's not a bloody necklace." England snapped trying to grab the box again glaring at the red headed nation that continued to hold the small box out of reach. "Will you give me the damn box?"

"Depends, on you going to ask her today or is this going to collect dust like all your other trinkets?" Scotland asked looking at England.

Unsurprising England leapt at Scotland taking them both down to the plush carpet and began to wrestle for the small black box. They fought for several minutes before hearing the door slam open and just as violently slam closed. Wales and Northern Ireland turned to the hallway while Scotland and England were now busy trying to hide a small box, which was quite the skeptical to witness.

Leila walked past Wales and Northern Ireland not even sparing a glance at Scotland and England on the carpet. To those outside of the group it would looked like everything was perfectly normal with Leila, however the stress lines around her eyes and the clenched jaw on the otherwise calm façade told England that Leila was angry about something. She went into the kitchen and the four could hear loud banging as Leila went through the cupboards. England and Scotland detangled themselves England making sure that the box was safely tucked away in his coat pocket before hearing a loud crash of shattering china.

"Damn it!" Leila cried as England walked into the kitchen seeing his historian standing up holding her bloody hand. She moved over to the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet letting the cold water pour over the cut.

"Do you want to talk about it?" England asked as he tossed the shattered remains of the teapot into the trash bin before wrapping his arms around Leila's waist resting his chin on her shoulder. He knew that asking if she was alright would only make her pull into herself until she was pushed over the edge and unleashed her anger on some poor unsuspecting historian or nation.

Leila sighed letting her head fall back onto England's shoulder. Did she want to talk about how Evelyn is hiding something from her? Did she want to talk about fearing for her best friend who was heading into a red zone in Afghanistan for eleven months? Did she want to talk about how the queen is quietly urging Leila to get her own place, just until Briton proposes? Did she really want to talk about all the paperwork that had anything to do with _Trust_ have mysteriously disappeared from her office, or the fact that Clark still doesn't have the ability for form coherent sentences?

No.

Leila didn't want Briton to worry about her mental or physical health. Knowing her nation he would fret until he made himself sick and his economy didn't need that at the moment. "I'm fine Arthur. Just a little bit tired that's all." She gently kissed his cheek removing her hand from the water watching with sick fascination as her wound slowly closed leaving nothing but a pink line that would eventually disappear leaving nothing behind. She let the water run for a moment to wash out the rest of the blood before turning it off.

Later Leila was sitting outside looking at a newspaper where all the ads for flats were posted. She didn't want to pick a flat. She wanted to stay with England it felt wrong to have to be moving into a flat, no matter how nice it was. Historians were supposed to be closed by their nations in case something was to happen. It was only during war time that a nation and a historian would go to two different places but other than that historians and nations typically lived in the same house. Running a hand through her hair she tossed the pen onto the paper. Leaning back she closed her eyes letting the rare warm sun warm her skin barely hearing the back glass door slide open.

"Why are you looking at flats love?" England asked setting down a cup of tea in front of Leila who jumped up in sock. He picked up the newspaper seeing several flats crossed out and some with question marks on them.

"Because the way we are living is indecent." Leila muttered dryly taking a sip of her tea. "The queen doesn't approve."

"Is he doing it?" Scotland asked coming up to the window where Wales and Northern Ireland's face was pressed against the glass looking down at Leila and England.

"I think so." Wales said stepping to the side to let Scotland take a look.

"Better hurry up before someone does it for him." Scotland muttered watching what was going on below him.

England wasn't expecting that answer. Everything else under the sun but not what the queen thought about their situation. Yes they were living in the same house but they were sleeping in different rooms. It wasn't like anything indecent was going on. His hand drifted towards the pocket that held the small black box, if he asked her then she would stay. "I don't want you to move out." England said watching his historian take the paper and look at the flats.

"I have no choice, I respect her so I'll…why are you on one knee?" Leila asked watching in shock as England gently took her left hand from her tea cup. "Arthur?" Leila asked weakly watching her nation pull out a small black box.

"I just got you back Leila and I'll be damned if I lose you again." England said "So, Leila Lyn King," he opened the box and saw sock settle over Leila as she saw the ring "will you marry me?"

Leila tore her eyes away from the silver band with a green stone surrounded by small white diamonds to look at a nervous England who was waiting for an answer. Nodding she struggled to find her voice "Yes." She nodded her head again "Yes, Arthur I'll marry you!" and laughed when England pulled her up and hugged her tightly before slipping the ring onto her finger. "Oh, Arthur it's so beautiful." Leila said looking at the sparkling ring on her finger before kissing England. "I have to call my mom and tell her." Leila said looking up at England but didn't move from his embrace "I love you Arthur." She whispered.

"I love you too Leila." England whispered resting his forehead on Leila's.

Leila looked down at the ring and couldn't help but grin. She was engaged to Arthur Kirkland.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

Well…getting married was a plus.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! How many people were expecting that? Hm?<strong>

**...I"m sorry...I'm drinking pepsi and it's been a while since I had anything caffinated...**

**Awe one more chapter left, but it's Evelyn and America so yea... quick note, for those who haven't put me on the Arthur alert list as soon as the last chapter of Set Fire to the World is posted I'm posting the first chapter To Save My Soul which is sorta centered around Nikita and Russia but the other nations and historians are there as well. And since you all have left nothing but wonderful reviews and put me on your many alerts**** here is a small preview of Chapter One of To Save My Soul, enjoy!**

Nickolas glanced up towards Nikita before looking back down fiddling with his bandage. Nikita crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair her head tilted to the side. It was several minutes of tense silence before Nikita sighed and stood up she turned to the warden and said "Take him back and keep an eye on him, and make sure that he has a steady supply of pens and notebooks so that way he won't resort of using his blood again."

The warden nodded and moved to open the door when a raspy voice whispered _"Der Todd ea Madchens wird meine Seele retten."_

Nikita turned around as Nickolas continued to whisper _"La morte della ragazza salver la mia anima."_

"The death of the girl will save my soul."

_"The death of the girl will save my soul."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Set Fire to the World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"_In the end we are all separate: our stories, no matter how similar, come to a fork and diverge. We are drawn to each other because of our similarities, but it is our differences we must learn to respect." –Unknown_

**The End: Evelyn and America**

It was around midnight when Evelyn woke up and got into the shower. Five minutes later she stepped out of her bathroom tucking in her tan shirt into her digital cameo pants, she checked to make sure that America was still asleep before picking up her bag and silently crept out of her room down to the living room. Sitting down she tied off her boots before standing up and walked over to the fireplace where an American flag was resting underneath a picture of her oldest brother. Ian Spears, her marine brother who died during 9/11 at the Pentagon. "Are you proud of me Ian?" Evelyn whispered gently touching the picture of her older brother in his dress blues. "I miss you so much." She whispered.

"_What's little Eve going to do when she gets older?"_

"_I'm going to be a hero just like you!"_

_Ian chuckled lifting his five year old baby sister tossing her into the air. Evelyn watched the world turn as she seemed to float in the air before slowly coming back down laughing. "You're going to be the best hero out there Eve, don't let anybody tell you different."_

"_Okay, I love you Ian!" Evelyn said wrapping her small arms around her brunette brother._

"_I love you Squish, I love you so much."_

She blinked back tears, jumping slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey." America whispered looking up at the picture "You could have woken me up."

"Didn't want to." Evelyn whispered back.

"I know which is why I woke up. I want to give you something." Evelyn turned around raising an eyebrow; grinning America pulled something out of his pajama pants and turned Evelyn around.

"Had to special order it but it was worth it." America said gently pulling out her dog tags and slipped the band onto the chain and closed it.

Evelyn picked up the ring and read _"No matter where we are we will always find each other. I will always love you my Eve."_ She looked up at America who was grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "Thank you Alfred, thank you so much I love it." She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "I'm scared." She whispered after several minutes.

"I know I can't thank you enough for doing this Evelyn." America whispered pulling her tightly to him. "I'm going to miss you so much, I just got you back and now you're going off to fight."

"We are all going to miss you Evelyn." The two pulled apart seeing Jonathan and Hanna standing next to the couch.

"You better come back in one piece young lady or you will be in a world of trouble." Hanna said pulling Evelyn into a tight hug.

"I'll try to come back in one piece." Evelyn said hugging her mother before hugging her dad.

* * *

><p>"Hey Corporal got any words for the camera?" Evelyn turned around seeing another marine around her age holding a digital camera. Raising an eyebrow she made sure that her gear was safely stored before turning to her fellow marine.<p>

"It's two in the morning and we are about to leave US soil." Evelyn said dryly before turning back to her bag.

"Be careful around Spears, Johnson" another marine who went through boot camp with her said throwing his gear next to Evelyn's before slinging an arm around the disgruntled female.

"Why?"

"She's can take you out over a mile away." The other man grinned at her while Evelyn just shook her head and turned around to head in the large plane to claim her spot hopefully the other girl in Evelyn's unit had saved her a seat.

"Evelyn!" Evelyn stopped and turned around seeing America running towards her as fast as he could without revealing the fact that he wasn't human and tackled her into a hug. Without giving Evelyn a chance to recover America pulled her into a kiss much to the hoots and hollers from the other marines. Pulling away once they ran out of air America grinned and whispered "See you in eleven months."

Nodding dumbly Evelyn hugged America before nudging him back to the Secret Service that had followed their nation before turning to the others and said "I can drop you all like flies from a mile out, just remember that."

"Whatever you say corporal." Johnson said grinning like a cat that ate a canary.

Their commanding officer walked up to them and said "Get in the plane boys and girls we got places to go." The others quickly grabbed their gear and bolted up the ramp. "He's a good kid," Evelyn's CO said watching America wave like a maniac "we all need to have someone to fight for."

Evelyn turned around seeing America watching them with pride in his sky blue eyes as she thought back to the first time she met them when they popped out of the scroll and proclaiming themselves as nations, when they first met her friends and when her friends discovered that they were historians, another form of capitols, and that there were people out there that would do anything to destroy them and their nations. "Yes we do sir. We all need someone."

Evelyn was already counting the minutes till she came back to America's open arms.

"_The values by which we are to survive are not rules for just and unjust conduct, but are those deeper illuminations in whose light justice and injustice, good and evil, means and ends are seen in fearful sharpness of outline." –Jacob Bronowski_

**The end is only the beginning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so...yea... this is the end but like I wrote the end is only the beginning! If you want to go read To Save My Soul then please do so and tell me what you think, however just to warn you since it does center around Russia and Nikita there's not going to be a lot of happy times, it's going to be more like a suspencethriller kind of story, but I would love it if you do go read it. It's not going to be as long as Set Fire to the World chapter wise but I'm going to make them as long and try not to make too many people cringe. I do know after To Save My Soul I'm going to put another story out as a crossover with Hetalia and maybe NCIS or another TV show...maybe Flashpoint so Canada (who?) /shot/ gets screen time, wouldn't you all like the hat of America to get screen time?**

**I would like to thank all of you that had read the story, favorited it and me, for all who put the story (and me) on alerts. There's something that you guys might not realize but this is the first story on FFN that I've posted that has gotten so many reviews, and the first one that I've completed. (The Two shot that I have doesn't count).**

**As you may have noticed I put two quotes in this chapter, the ending quote I found through a friend of my dad's and I do believe that it fits all the Historians ^_^ as well as the one at the beginning of the chapter. As well they can be applied for ourselves and our lives.**

**So as you finish reading this go ahead and go on over to read To Save My Soul or else Russia will make you become on with him, da? ^J^**


	28. Authors News Alert!

**Authors News Alert!**

**I bet no one was expecting an update to this story huh? But please take a moment to read this note there is a reason why I'm doing this.**

**Recently my computer somehow gotten a virus and so when a person gets a virus on their computer they take it to the smart people that part of their job description is to get rid of the said virus. Well they did their job...only they neglected to call me and tell me that they had to wipe **_**everything**_** from my hard drive. So imagine my complete and utter shock and dismay when I went to my documents and discovered that there was nothing there. Over hundreds of pictures gone over hundreds of documents gone. I'm not going to lie I cried. I was so angry and upset that I couldn't focus on anything and my poor step-father tried everything to get the pictures and documents back.**

**But in the end I only managed to get a few of the pictures back (they were on the laptop safe and sound) but the documents were in the computer graveyard and the zombie apocalypse wasn't going to start on my benefit any time soon. So I went on to this lovely site and copied and pasted every. Single. Chapter.**

**It took me a painful hour of doing this. While I was doing this I was skimming what I wrote and was a little repulsed at what I wrote. When I was doing this I was ranting to my friend/sister/unofficial beta of the story and she suggested that I rewrite the story. I said I was already done with the story, my first story that I completed ever, why would I want to go back and change it?**

**So I went to camp to be a counselor for little kids and I thought about what she had said, and I thought and thought and finally I pulled out my laptop and started typing. Before I knew it I finished with the revised chapter one. I left it alone after that thinking that was it and I didn't need to change anything or post another story. However, while I was at camp I started getting new ideas and how I could better write the new version of Set Fire to the World. So when I got downtime, and when I wasn't asleep during rest period, I went back and edited the first chapter and started on the second one.**

**So my wonderful readers/reviewers Almost Home was created. It's the same concept as The World is Ours but different in many aspects. I hope that you go read Almost Home and leave a comment telling me what you think of the new version of Set Fire to the World.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this news alert.**


End file.
